Naruto Saurian Soul
by KuronoDono12
Summary: After being cornered by a Mob on his Birthday Naruto is pulled into his Mindscape where he meets Kyubi and she gives him a gift to help him protect himself, his precious people, and bring peace the world thus begins the story of "Naruto of the Saurian Soul" Naruto x Anko x Hinata, Possible Harem, Blood, Gore, Lemons, My First Story so please be easy on my writing skills
1. Chapter 1 Bloodline Awakens

**Chapter 1**

Konohagakure no Sato, October 10 

It was October 10 and in Konohagakure no Sato or Konoha for short the annual celebration of the defeat of the Kyubi no Kitsune or "Nine-tailed Demon Fox" 5 years ago was in full swing, however one person in particular was not celebrating no quite the opposite in fact his was running for his life, this person was none other than 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi not that he knew any of that, now you are probably wondering "How does he contain the Kyubi when it was killed 5 years ago" well the Kyubi is what is known as a Biju which are near infinite amounts of charkra and youki given form which makes it impossible to kill them so they can only be sealed, however due to the Kyubi being the strongest of the Biju it can only be sealed in a Newborn baby and Naruto was the only baby born on October 10 when the Kyubi attacked so the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was forced to seal the Kyubi into Naruto which resulted in the death of not only himself but also Kushina leaving Naruto an orphan, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was forced to retake the position of Hokage and tried to keep Naruto safe by keeping his status as the container of the Kyubi a secret but the civilian council found out and spread the word in response Hiruzen created a law that prevented the adults from telling the younger generation so Naruto could at least have a chance at making friends. However that didn't stop some of the more violent people from sometimes hunting the boy down to try and "Kill the Demon" which leads us to where we are now.

Naruto was running from another mob of people trying to kill him when he ran into a dead end "This way he went in here" yelled one of the people of the mob chasing Naruto "_shit they are getting closer and I'm trapped"_ thought Naruto frantically when he suddenly hears a voice **"Hold on Kit"** suddenly everything goes black.

**Mindscape**

Drip, Drip, Drip…"Ahh what the hell" Naruto opens his eyes to see himself in what looks like a sewer "Great the villagers must of caught me and threw me in the sewer again well might as well get up and get out of here" Naruto begins to get up when he hears a voice from behind him **"Come this way Kit it's time for us to meet" **Naruto turns around to see a large gate with a piece of paper on it that reads _Seal_ and walks towards it when he notices a HUGE fox with nine tails behind it "Kyubi!" he screams and falls back

"**Yes Kit I am the Kyubi no Kitsune and we are in your Mindscape now you are probably wondering why you are here and how I am here" **at this Naruto just nods **"well kit the story begins back when the First Hokage Hashirama Senju fought Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, Madara somehow managed to summon me from my den and then used that damned hax eyes of his the Sharringan to control me to fight for him however Hashiramas wife Mito Uzumaki was able to use her mastery of seals to seal me within herself, after the battle was over and both Madara and Hashirama were dead Mito returned to the Village and lived her life and over time me and her would sometimes talk to each other in her mindscape, however time passed and Mito grew older to the point where she was nearing end and we began to talk about what would happen when she died, we had discovered that when she dies I would be free again and upon realizing this we decided that if I was free somebody might control me again someday and cause more destruction so we decided that I would be transferred into someone else before Mito died, this lead to Mito choosing a young girl named Kushina Uzumaki to become my next container she was your mother Kit" **at this Narutos eyes widened and small tears formed at the corners of them

"**Yes your mother was my container before you kit, over time she would come in to her mindscape and we would talk about various things like her life, the status of the world outside the seal and other things, and we grew close to the point where we saw each other as sisters" **Naruto begins to open his moth to ask a question but Kyubi cuts him off** "Yes kit I am a girl, one day she told me about how she fell in love with a young man by the name of Minato Namikaze and how they got married, she even brought him into her mindscape sometimes to talk to me, at first I didn't like him but after talking with him grew to like him and see him as a little brother, one day they both came in and told me that Kushina was pregnant" **at this Naruto suddenly interrupts "But wait if Kushina was my mother then that would mean that Minato Namikaze is my Father but he was the Yondaime Hokage"

"**Yes kit Minato Namikaze is your father now please don't interrupt again, now after telling me that Kushina was pregnant we started celebrating when we were done I told you parents that I would like to give you a gift, of course they asked why I would do this and I simple said that they were the closest thing I have ever had to a family and any child of theirs I would also consider family. They asked what the gift was and I told them of a bloodline that I had created using the remains of creatures that I came across when I was young, needless to say they were shocked and honored and accepted so I began to implant the bloodline into your DNA, however the night you were born tragedy struck."** At this the Kyubi lowers her head for a moment so Naruto asks "what happened" after a moment the Kyubi continues her story

"**It's a known fact that when a female jinchuriki is giving birth the seal containing the Biju sealed within her weakens so extra precautions are taken due to this the when your mother went into labor it was kept secret except for the few people who would to be on hand to help deliver you which included your father and few others, however somehow the secret was let out and a man came right after you were born and held you hostage before kidnapping your mother and extracting me from her, he then placed me under a genjustu just like Madara did and forced me to attack Konoha, you father was able to lead me away from Konoha to where your mother and you were in hopes of sealing me back into your mother, but due to just giving birth and having me ripped from her she was to weak so he had to seal me into you, your mother used a special ability of hers to create chakra chains ot hold me down while your father prepared everything, but as he was sealing me into you I broke free for a second and in my state I lashed out toward you and your parents got in the way and were fatally wounded my one of my claws, it was then that I finally broke free from the genjustu and noticed what I had down" **A tear trails down Kyubis cheek and Naruto walks up and hugs her as best he can despite her size "It's all right Kyu-chan I don't blame you for your actions " he says with a small smile on his face

"**Thank you kit now after realizing what I had done a began to panic but your parents said** **it was alright and that it wasn't my fault, your father then completed the seal and I was sealed in you however I was able to hear what was happening outside due to the seal being just finished and heard the Sandaime Hokage talk to your father just before he passed his dying wish was that you been seen as a Hero, for the next 5 years I waited for the day when we would be able to meet and I would be able to activate your bloodline if you wanted me to." ** Naruto was speechless after hearing all this learing he had parents who not only loved him but gave their lives to save him, that his father was The Yondaime Hokage, that he had the Kyubi sealed in him, and that he had a bloodline waiting to be activated, but realized that he would follow in his parents footsteps and protect the village just like they had, with determination in his eyes he then spoke "Kyubi please activate my bloodine, my parents gave their lives to not only protect me but also the village so I will follow in their footsteps, I will use this gift from you to protect those who are precious to me like my parents did before me and that includes you"

Kyubi was stunned by Narutos words and simply thought _**"Kushina, Minato you would be so proud of your son, so young and already so strong"**_ after a moment Kyubi smiles before saying **"Kit your parents would be so proud of you already just as I am, get ready I'm going to activate your bloodline but its going to hurt, oh and kit call me Akane it's my true name" **"Okay Akane-chan lets do this" **"Alright kit here goes brace yourself"** Akane says before activating his bloodline and Naruto feels like fire his flowing through his soul before leaving the mindscape

**Outside Mindscape**

Naruto exits his mindscape to find himself lying on the ground in the alley with the mob of villagers approaching before getting up and letting out a scream that begins to sound like a roar, his face gets longer, his teeth lengthen and turn to fangs, his spine gets longer and forms a tail, his fingers and toes turn into claws, his skin becomes hard, dry, bumpy, and leathery, and finally he grows in size his head and body get taller and longer and larger till he was easily reaching 20ft tall and at least 40ft long from nose to tail his orange jumpsuit just hanging from his arms, as this was happening the mob of villagers just stood there watching the "Demon Brat" become this "_Thing"_ before one of them finally snaps out of it and yells "THE DEMON IS FINALLY SHOWING ITS TRUE COLORS KILL IT" which snaps the others out of their shock and they begin to charge at Naruto.

Naruto turns and looks at the mob says 'oh no' but it comes out as "rooahahmoo"

The mob charges at him try to injure him with knives, sword, kunai, and other various sharp objects which just bounce of his skin, a shinobi in the mob coats his kunai in wind chakra before stabbing Naruto with it and ends up piercing about 3 inches into his skin causing him to bleed slightly, Naruto lets out a roar before turning to the shinobi he lets out a mighty roar "ROOOAAR" before leaning down and lunging forward snatching the man by the waist in his mouth, the man screams before Naruto chomps down biting the man in half with a loud "Crunch", the mans legs and upper torso fall to the ground with a wet "plop" and the rest of the mob screams before trying to run.

Naruto hears the scream and turns toward the rest of the mob blood dripping from his mouth and teeth before lunging at the mob and begins to tear them apart squishing some underfoot, slaming others into the alleys walls with his massive tail, ripping others apart with his jaws all the while names and pictures passing through his mind **Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Velociraptor, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Apatosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Pterodactyl, Procompsagnathus, and finally Diabolus Rex**.

As this was happening two Anbu one with an Inu mask the other with a Hebi mask watch in horror and amazement the Anbu with the Inu mask summons a dog and sends it to get the Hokage

Naruto finishes killing the last person in the mob when he hears someone appear and looks to see the Hokage standing before him with the Inu and Hebi masked Anbu. The Hokage looks at the scene before him blood and body parts everywhere and a huge creature standing there looking at hm blood dripping from its mouth and fangs and an orange jumpsuit just barely hanging onto its little arms and recongnizes it as Narutos, "Naruto is that you" the Sandaime asks thecreature before him begins to shrink and change revealing Naruto barely clothed,

"Ji-Ji Hebi-chan is that you" Naruto asks before falling to his knees, Hebi rushes over and catches him before he hits the gorund Natuo looks at Hebi before placing his hand on the side of her masks and gives beofe smiling and giving her forhead a kiss "Thanks Hebi-chan what would I do without you" Hebi chuckles "Your welcome kiddo but how bout you treat me to some dango to pay me back" Naruto smiles "Sure thing Hebi-chan all you can eat" Naruto looks at the Sandaime before saying "I know who my parents are, about my tenant, and unlocked my bloodline but where are going to need to go to your office to talk about it more Hebi-chan and Inu-san must be there with us" the Sandaime is shocked but recomposes himself before saying "Okay Naruto, Hebi, Inu, come with along" he then snaps his fingers and a anbu with a weasel masks appears "Yes Hokage-sama" the Sandaime looks at Weasel before saying "I need you to clean the alley up make sure there is nothing left of bodies blood and DO NOT tell anyone what you have seen here tonight is that understood" the Anbu salutes before saying "Of course Hokage-sama and tell Naruto I'm sorry I wasn't there for him tonight" the Sandaime nods his head Of course Itachi" and then leaves with Naruto, Hebi, and Inu

When they reach the Hokages office Hebi sets Naruto on couch before sitting next to him, Inu leans up against the wall, and the Sandaime sits behind his desk before dismissing the hidden anbu in the room and acting a privacy seal "Okay Naruto can you tell me what happened tonight"

Naruto holds Hebi's hand, looks at the Sandaime and nods"Okay Ji-Ji but can Hebi and Inu remove their masks I already know who they are" the Sandaime nods and Inu removes his mask revealing a man in his mid twenties with a cloth mask covering the lower half of his face, his leaf headband over his left eye and silver gravity-defying hair this is Kakashi Hatake, Hebi then removes her mask revealing a beautiful young woman between 16-18 years old with pupilless chocolate brown eyes and beautiful violet hair pulled into a pineapple shape pony-tail this is Anko Mitarashi, Naruto smiles at Anko beforing giving her cheek a kiss causing her to blush slightly before he turns to the Sandaime and continues his story "it started when…" and then proceeds to tell him everything that happened from being chased into that alley by the mob, meeting the Kyubi her telling him her story and about his parents the relationship between the them and herself, along with how she gave him his bloodline, how he left his mindscape and turned into the creature which he is calling a "Dinosaur", how he defended himself from the mob before Hebi, Inu, Hiruzen himself showed up, when he is done everyone is speechless with their was on the ground before Anko snaps out of it and yells "Hell Yeah the strongest being alive is a female, take that sexists" this proceeds to snap Kakashi and Hiruzen out of their shocked state and the Sandaime finally says "I'm getting to old for this shit, okay I'm classifying everything said here as a S-rank Secret, now Naruto what do you want to do"

Naruto thinks for a second before saying "Well Ji-Ji I want to make my parents proud and protect the village and my precious people like you Ayame-chan, Teuichi oji-san, and Anko-chan so I want to be a shinobi" Hiruzen smiles and thinks _"Minato, Kushina you would be so proud of your son"_ "Okay Naruto so you want to join the academy" Naruto shakes his head "Actually Ji-Ji I was hoping Anko-chan would teach me since the academy teachers would try to sabotage my learning, and it would allow me to train with my bloodline and learn what I can with it, plus Akane-chan said she wants to train me in some of her Kitsune and Akuma styles" the Hokage and Kakashi look amazed by how much thought he has put into this in such a short amount of time while Anko has a slight blush due to Naruto wanting her to be his teacher

After a few minutes of thinking the Sandaime finally speaks "okay Naruto you have a good point, Anko can train you but you will have to graduate with your age group" Naruto smile brightly and nods his head

"Thanks Ji-Ji just you wait by the time my age group graduates I will be really strong that way I can protect my precious people" the Sandaime smiles and looks to Anko "Anko starting first thing in the morning you are to begin training Naruto you have my permission to use Training Ground 44, actually I would recommend you use it and both of you live in the tower at the center of it that way we can keep not only his bloodline a secret for as long as possible but also the fact that he is training so early"

Anko nods "Of course old man I was planning on doing that anyway, come on Naruto lets go get some rest before your tortur-training yeah training starts tomorrow" she then grabs Naruto an dboth leave in a shushin, Kakashi nods to the Sandaime and leaves himself.

Hiruzen leans back in his chair "So what do you think of all this Jiraya" the wall next to the window shimmers before revealing a tall man with white spike hair, wearing wooden clogs, a red Kabuki style outfit with a large scroll tied to the back of his waist, and a headband that reads "Oil" on it

Jiraya thinks for a minute"Well sensei if he is anything like Minato and Kushina then he is going to be a powerhouse in the near future, then there is the Kyubi and her story I believe it, Minato once told me about when he went with Kushina into her mindscape and met her and befriended her which made the whole her attacking Konoha for no reason so fishy in the first place seeing how she loved Kushina and Minato like siblings, then there is that bloodline of his it's amazing so if you add all this up he could very easily be the strongest person to walk the Elemental Nations since the Sage of Six Paths, which adds more evidence to him being the Child of Prophecy that the Elder Toad spoke of"

The Sandaime nods his head"That's what I thought too Jiraya" Jiraya smiles and hands the Sandaime a scroll "Well here is the latest info from my sorces sensei, now if you'll excuse me I have some research to do" he then giggles perversely and leaves through the window the Sandaime wipes a little blood from his nose a chuckles before getting up and looking out the window and thinks _Naruto you are already so strong for dealing with how the idiots of this village treat you and you will only continue to grow stronger from now on and I'm sure your parents are already proud of you I know I am."_

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Training and Encounters

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jurassic Park

**AN: First I would like to say Thank You to all of you who reviewed my first chapter and the kind words of encouragement I received**

**MoKhan97: Yes I will be doing a few timeskips this chapter due to wanting to keep a lot of Narutos skills a secret for the time being**

The next morning Naruto wakes up to feel something snuggling his left side and looks over to see Anko using him like a body pillow a small smile comes to his face as he thinks _"She really is just like a tille kid at times like this"_ he wiggles out of Anko's grip before placing a pillow in his place so she won't wake up before walking out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

Anko wakes to the smell of something delicious and gets up noticing Naruto isn't in bed anymore, as she walks to kitchen to see Naruto cooking breakfast she yawns before asking Naruto "Good morning Naruto what's for breakfast" and sits down at the table a small sly smile comes to Naruto's face before answering "Well Anko-chan we have an Egg omelet with cheese, onions, sausage, toast, slices of bacon and last but not least we have…" Anko's eyes widen with each thing he lists off before getting impatient that he is stalling "Okay what's the last thing were having" another sly smile comes to Naruto's face "well the last thing is some of my Special Naruto Dango" as soon he finishes Anko jumps from the her chair and glomps him "Oh Naru-Kun you spoil me" he smiles "Of course I do Anko-chan but your worth it, now let's eat before starting my training" Anko nods and they eat breakfast

After finishing breakfast, both of them showering, and getting dressed they leave the tower to start training Anko turns to Naruto "Okay Naruto lets start by unlocking you chakra" Naruto nods and forms the _Ram_ seal and concentrating after a minute or so a massive burst of chakra erupts around him nearly knocking Anko off her feet before dying down Anko stands there with her jaw on the ground thinking _"HOLY SHIT that was more chakra than my entire reserves and he is only 5 years old" _ after recovering from her shocked state Anko looks at Naruto and smiles "Well Naruto-kun you certainly full of surprises cause you just released more chakra than I have in my entire reserves, now that you have unlocked your chakra the tortur-training yeah training can finaly begin" she then smiles sadistically "Get ready Naruto cause the "_FUN_" is about to start" Naruto merely gulps before thinking _"Well I did ask for this so who am I to complain" _he nods before saying "I'm ready Anko-sensei let's start" and so began Naruto's 8 years of tortur-training

One Month Later

Naruto had been training with Anko for a month learning various things including _Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, _Tactics, Stealth, and Traps, Akane-chan had been teaching him her _Kitsune and Akuma _styles in his mindscape at night along with how to use his bloodline which he had named "Saurian Soul" and one night while doing some late night training in his bloodline he noticed something that set for a series of events that would change the lives of more people than he knew.

Naruto was training in the newest form of his bloodline that he had unlocked it was medium sized at about 6-8 feet tall and about 12 feet long, its body was lean while at the same time muscular, his teeth were medium sized backwards facing *like snake fangs* and razor sharp, his arms were medium length and had 3 claws for fingers, but the but the most intimdating feature of the form was the two 6 inch long claws on his feet *one on each foot* from what he remembered when the images and names passed through his mind a month earlier this dinosaur was called a _Velociraptor_, liked to hunt in packs and was incredibly smart.

Naruto was running through the forest of death in his _Velociraptor _form getting used to its speed, evasiveness, and enhanced senses hunting a boar so that he could make Anko something special for dinner due to it being the One Month anniversary of when they started training when he smelled something strange coming from the direction of the Hyuga compound, it smelled of fear and considering it was heading away from the compound he figured it something was wrong and headed out to see what was happening.

_**5**__**Minutes Earlier**_

A tall man dressed in all black with Kumogakure headband was running from the Hyuga compound with a large sack over his shoulder, in said sack was 5 year old Hinata Hyuga first born daughter of Clan Head Hiashi Hyuga she had been sleeping when a man came into her room and kidnapped her and was now taking her who knows where to do who knows what to her and she was terrified, praying that someone anyone would come save her.

The man smirked thinking how easy it had been to kidnapped the young Hyuga Heiress so that Kumo would finally get the Byakugan bloodline, he had been given a mission by the Villages' council to pose as the ambassador of the village and go to Konoha to talk about establishing a peace treaty as cover to sneak and kidnap the young Hyuga Heiress he had already kidnap the young girl and was on his way to Kumo when he noticed something up ahead, it looked like some kind of large bipedal lizard-like thing that had three claws on each hand, and on each foot was a long menacing looking claw in addition to the others, it just stood there looking at him.

Naruto had made it back to village fairly quickly and noticed a tall man in black with a large sack over his shoulder that was the source of the fear he smelled earlier, and instantly realized that someone was being kidnapped by this man so he quickly thought of a plan and put it into action, he created 2 shadow clones glad that Anko had taught him the jutsu and due to him using it so much had mastered it making him able to do it without having to use handseals, he mentally commanded the two Velociraptor clones of himself to take up a pincer formation around the man, after they left he stood out in the open and looked at the man

The man looked at the creature before him for a minute before deciding enough was enough "I don't know what you are but you best get out of here before I kill" the creature just tilted its head to the side the man set the sack down and took out a kunai "Fine have it your way don't say I didn't warn you" and charged at the creature, as he made it to the half way point between them he thought _"stupid creature doesn't stand a chance, should have just left, better finish this quick before anyone shows up" _all these thoughts were running through his head as he got closer and closer, he never noticed the two shadows come out on either side of him, he never noticed them get closer to him, he never noticed one jump into the air with its feet forward, he never noticed the other slash his abdomen, he never noticed the one in the air descend upon him and tear into his flesh, he never noticed the look in the eyes of the one in front of him that said _"Gotcha"_, he never noticed any of these things…until it was too late, he felt his abdomen get sliced open, he felt the large claws of the one in the air slice into his back and pin him to the ground, he felt the teeth of the one his back grip the back of his neck, he felt fear as the pressure increased, he felt the his neck start to twist as the creature turned its head sharply…then he felt no more as his neck snapped severing his spine from is brain killing him.

Naruto looked at the man before him dead from his clone snapping his neck before dismissing his clones, tilting his head towards the sky and letting out a roar *that coughing like one that Velociraptors due in the movies* before changing back to his normal form and walking over to the sack and opening it.

Hinata was terrified the man had set her down, and then she heard him saying something and then everything was quite, she heard footsteps walking toward her before opening the bag, she expected to see the scary man that had put her in the bag not a boy that had sun-blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, smiling at her as he helped her out of the bag

Naruto helped the girl out of the bag as he took in her appearance she had midnight blue hair cut into a hime-style, her eyes were a beautiful white with hints of lavender and had no pupils, she had on lavender pajamas he smiled at her "Are you alright" she nods "Good now let's get you home I'm sure that everyone is worried about you" he grabs her hand not noticing the blush on her face "My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way whats yours" she blushes a little more before answering "Hinata Hyuga" he smiles "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan" they walk for a little while before they see a man that looks like an older version of Hinata but male obviously, the man notices them and runs towards them "Hinata there you are what happened and who is this" Hinata proceeds to tell the man what happened while Naruto just stands there waiting till she is done

After Hinata finishes telling the man what happened he turns towards Naruto "Is what she true young man" Naruto nods "Yes sir I was out walking and enjoying the night when I noticed a man in all black running with a sack over his shoulder that was moving like someone inside and went after him, I then confronted said man and let Hinata-chan out of the bag before walking her back home in which you saw us" the man in front of him looks skeptical so he continues "If you are having a hard time believing me you can have someone go check the way we came from they will find the man on the ground in the middle of the street, meanwhile you and I can go with you to see the Hokage where things will be explained further" the man thinks for a second before nodding Naruto notices two more men appear next to him one looks just like the man in front of him the man turns toward the man that looks like him "Hizashi go check up the road to see if there is a man lying in the center of the street and if so bring him to Inoichi at the I&amp;T," Hizashi nods and leaves, he then turns toward the other man "Ko take Hinata home and inform Hitomi what happened" the other man nods before leaving with Hinata, the man then turns toward Naruto "Come along Naruto lets go talk to the Hokage" Narutos eyes widen "You know who I am" the man chuckles "Of course I doubt there is anyone in the village that doesn't know who you are, and I must say that prank you played on the civilian council was very funny" Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his head "Thanks they had it coming" the man smiles "That they did Naruto, that they did"

Naruto and the man reach the Hokage's office and enter to see the Sandaime doing paperwork before looking up "Ah Hiashi Naruto what can I do for you" the now named Hiashi bows before speaking "Hokage –sama earlier tonight my daughter Hinata was taken from her room by someone and after searching I discovered young Naruto here walking her back home at which time I questioned him and he told me how he was out for a walk when he noticed a man in black carrying a bag that was moving and proceed to confront the man and rescued Hinata" at this the Hokages eyes widen and Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Hiashi then continues "Now after hearing young Narutos story I was a little skeptical and said that we should talk to you about it, and after having Ko escort Hinata home, and my brother Hizahsi go see if there was in fact a body down the road we came here" the hokage then turns to Naruto

"Naruto is what Hiashi said true" Naruto nods his head "Yeah Ji-Ji I was out training in _"THAT"_ when I noticed the man and confronted him like Hiashi-san said, before letting Hinata-chan out of the bag and walking her home when Hiahsi-san saw us" Hiahsi raises an eyebrow at the mention of _"That"_ wondering what it meant but decided to wait to ask.

The doors to the Hokages office then open to reveal Hizahi who walks in and bows to the Hokage and Hiahsi before smiling at Naruto "I have just finished my task Hiashi, and like young Naruto said there was in fact a man's body down the road along with a sack that had residual amounts of Hinata's chakra in it, upon bringing the body which I might had was in my own opinion very effectively killed, to Inoichi-san he used his clan's Mind-Walk jutsu to enter the man's mind andfound out that he was a shinobi from Kumo that had orders from their council to pose as a ambassador to discuss a peace treaty in order to kidnap a Main branch Hyuga to be brought back so that they could have the Byakugan, all of this however went on with behind the back of the Yondaime Raikage" he finished the Hokage then nods his head "Thank you Hizashi you may return home"

Hizashi then bows before leaving, the Hokage turns toward Naruto and smiles "Well done Naruto you saved somebody from a fate worse than death tonight I am very proud of you" Naruto smiles "No problem Ji-Ji I'm just glad Hinata-chan is safe she seems like a nice person" he finishes while the Hokage and Hiashi smile, Hiashi then asks the Hokage "Hokage-sama if I may what is this _"That"_ that Naruto referred to earlier" the Hokage looks to Naruto who nods, he then dismisses the Anbu in the room before setting up a privacy seal "Hiashi what we are about to tell you is a S-Rank secret not to be told to anyone" Hiashi nods, the Hokage and Naruto then proceed to tell Hiashi about everything, including Naruto's Heritage, his bloodline, how the Kyuubi really is, the night of his birth, his secret training with Anko nothing is left out and by the end of it Hiahsi's jaw is on the floor.

He then turns toward Naruto "Wait your Minato and Kushina's son" Naruto nods "Naruto your father was not only my best friend, but your mother was best friends with my wife Hitomi, when the four of us found out that both your mother and my wife were pregnant, and that you were going to be a boy while me and my wife were having a girl, the four of us decided to form a marriage contract between you and Hinata" at this Naruto's eyes widen "That's right Naruto you and Hinata are engaged to each other"

Naruto thinks for a moment "Hiashi-san while I'm honored to be engaged to Hinata, I will not marry someone unless it is out of love and both of us love each other and therefore will not marry Hinata unless such a thing happens" at this Hiahsi eyes widen "However that does not mean that I will not give Hinata a chance, from the short amount of time that I have known her, I can already telly she is a great person and anyone she falls in love with will be the luckiest man in all of the Elemental Nations, what I propose is that we keep my engagement to her a secret that way her and I get to know each other, and if we end up loving each other we will know the love between us is real and not due to the contract and then the contract is fulfilled, and if we don't then she will never know and go on with her life, her happiness is more important than some contract" he finishes with a smile

Hiashi and the Hokage are stunned before both smile thinking the same thing _"Minato Kushina your son is already such a great person" _Hiashi then speaks "Naruto I see so much of your parents in you, you have your Father's intellect and compassion, and your Mother's kind heart, very well we will keep the engagement a secret from Hinata so that if you both fall in love it will be genuine" he then turns toward the Hokage and bows "I will take my leave Hokage-sama" before leaving.

Hiruzen looks toward Naruto "Naruto you truly are one of a kind" Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his head "Well Ji-Ji of course I am, I am me after all" the Hokage chuckles "That you are Naruto, That you are, now I think its time you go and see Anko I'm sure she is worried about you" Naruto pales thinking that "Well Ji-Ji gotta go see ya" he then leaves so fast you would swear he was using the Hirashin is you saw him.

Naruto returns to the tower and sneaks in hoping Anko is asleep when suddenly the lights turn on to show Anko standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot "Well look who decided to show up where have you been I have been missing my favorite pillow" Naruto chuckles and begins to explain what happened and when he is done Anko just shakes her head "Not even 6 years old and already getting into situations like this what am I going to do with you, and whats this I hear about you being engaged to little Hinata" he chuckles nervously "Well he was set up by our parents and might not even happen if we don't love each other" he then walks over to Anko and hugs her "Besides eve if we do fall in love and get married, you won't get rid of me that easily because I love you and you will be there right there beside her if I marry Hinata" Anko's eyes widen and blushes before smiling not one of the smiles she shows most people but a true smile that only Naruto has seen "you got that right gaki but that's not for a while after all what would people think of me marrying a gaki like you" Naruto chuckles "They would think that I am the luckiest guy in the world for having a women as incredible, and beautiful as you as my wife" he then stand on his tip-toes and kisses her cheek "Now let's go to bed we have a lot of training to do and only 7 years and 11 months to do it" she smiles "You got that right gaki" they then go into the bedroom and go to sleep with Anko cuddling Naruto like a he is a body pillow.

**7 Years 11 Months Later**

A 5'8'' tall 13 year old with sun-blonde hair blue eyes and 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek stands on the roof of a building next to the Ninja Academy, he is wairing black steel-toe combat boots, dark red cargo pants, a fishnet shirt that shows of his 6-pack abs and chest, a long red trench coat with red flames on the bottom that goes down to his ankles, on the back of the trench coat near the top are the words "Saurian Soul" in gold lettering, and underneath it there is some kind of creatures skull *Jurassic Park Logo*, on his right arm there is a tattoo of a crimson 9 tailed fox, on his chest above his right pec there is a tattoo of a purple snake coiled around a heart, on his left pec there is a tattoo of a the moon with lavender hints in it above a heart" and he is wearing black sunglasses, he looks at the building before looking at the note in his hands and smiling "Well better not keep them waiting, hmm should I just enter the building normally or with style…style it is" he then smirks before running and leaping into the air and rolling into a ball…Naruto Uzumaki was about to make himself known and things would never be the same for those around him…those poor bastards (Hehe Not Really, Evil Smile) 

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation Day

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Well here is chapter 3 I have just been on such a roll with thinking of this story that I finished both chapter 2 and 3 today, now onto reviews **

**DragonPony022: Thank you for the review and there will be some fallout from Naruto saving Hinata from the Kumo ninja but it likely won't be shown/take place till around the Chunin Exams the way I have things planned out, Yes Hinata will be slightly OOC in this story and it will start showing this chapter, and the idea of the tattoos is really funny thank you for that might just use it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jurassic Park if I did…sorry spaced out daydreaming how awesome my life would be anyway on with the chapter**

Iruka Umino was many things a man in his mid-late twenties, a shinobi of Konoha, a teacher of the next generation of Konoha's shinobi, and finally an orphan from the Kyubi attack 13 years ago, however as he walked into his classroom with his assistant teach Mizuki, he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen today that would not only be hilarious but also make a fool of him but he pushed it aside for the moment and looked upon his class

First there was Sasuke Uchiha he had brown hair that looked like a duck's ass, onyx eyes, and had a look on his faced that would make you think somebody stuck a 10ft. pole up his ass, and killed his puppy, he wore a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, white shorts and black sandals he sat at his seat with an air that said "I'm the best thing since sliced bread, bow before me" *Delsuional much?*

Next there was Choji Akamichi tubb-"Big Boned" boy munching on a bag of chips he had on a grey shirt, tan shorts, and a pair of sandals next to him sat his best friend Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru Nara is one of the smartest people in the village like the rest of his clan but he was also one of the laziest also like the rest of his clan the males anyway, the females however were energetic and would often be seen whacking their husbands, boyfriends, or brothers over the head with frying pans they seemed to pull out of thin hair, he had brown hair pulled into a pineapple pony-tail, he wore a brown shirt and black pants with grey sandals, he had his head down on his desk and was currently sleeping

Next was Shino Aburame he has black hair and wore a long closed trench coat that covered his entire body up to his nose and wore black sunglasses that hid his eyes next to him sat Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba Inuzuka is a loud, brash, perverted boy who whore a grey jacket with the hood over his head, brown shorts, and sandals, like the rest of his clan he had two fang tattoos on his cheeks, and his Nin-dog companion Akamaru a little puppy with white fur sat on his head

Next was Ino Yamanaka he has long blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail, and wore a purple top and shorts, she like the majority of the females in the class was a fan-girl chasing after Sasuke

Sitting next to her was the class banshee I mean Sakura Haruno, she wore a red dress with blue sandals, she had pink hair and green eyes and also like she the majority of the girls in the class she to was a fangirl chasing Sasuke

Next there was Hinata Hyuga, she had changed a lot in the last 7 years she had grown to be around 5'3'', her hair had grown and no reaches mid-back, she wears a baggy beige jacket that hides her mid C-cup breasts and long blue pants

The rest of the kids in the class were just no name civilians that Iruka really didn't bother remembering the names of cause they probably wouldn't appear again after this chapter _"Where did that come from" _ he thought before shaking his head he then clears his throat trying to get the classes attention no effect so he tries a few more times before a tick mark appears on his forhead "OK SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION" he yells instantly the class does so causing him to smile

"Okay now today is the day of the Graduation exam that will determine if you become shinobi or not" he begins before the one of the windows in the classroom break and a black ball flies threw before attaching itself to the blackboard, the ball pops open revealing a banner that says "THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE" and standing next to it is a 5'8'' tall 13 year old with sun-blonde hair blue eyes and 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek stands on the roof of a building next to the Ninja Academy, he is wearing black steel-toe combat boots, dark red cargo pants, a fishnet shirt that shows of his 6-pack abs and chest, a long red trench coat with red flames on the bottom that goes down to his ankles, on the back of the trench coat near the top are the words "Saurian Soul" in gold lettering, and underneath it there is some kind of creatures skull *Jurassic Park Logo*, on his right arm there is a tattoo of a crimson 9 tailed fox, on his chest above his right pec there is a tattoo of a purple snake coiled around a heart, on his left pec there is a tattoo of a the moon with lavender hints in it above a heart and he is wearing black sunglasses, he turns to Iruka and raises his hand "Yo am I late" Iruka just stands there for a second before clearing his throat "Um who are and why are you my class"

Naruto just tilts his head to the side and looks at Iruka "Well in order my name is Naruto Uzumaki hence the reason I came out of and am standing next to that ball next to me that has the a banner saying "THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE" *cue sweat-drop from most of the class* and as to what I am doing here this is my class and I'm here to take the Graduation Exam I have a note from the Hokage" and hands Iruka the note causing his eyes to widen before rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering "I need a Drink" he then notices Naruto holding a flask out to him "Here some of my special stash it helps with the stress" Iruka grabs the flask and takes a gulp before handing it back to Naruto

"Thanks I needed that okay now class we have a new student joining us today meet Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto raises his hand hand "Yo nice to meet you" suddenly there was a yell of "IRUKA-SENSEI WHY DOES THIS NOBODY GET TO JUST JOIN AT THE END OF THE YEAR WHEN WERE GRADUATING ONLY SOMONE AS AWESOME AS SAUSKE-KUN SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT" (I just died a little writing that) was the yell of the class banshee-I mean Sakura yeah Sakura, after recovering and stopping his ears from bleeding Iruka looks at Sakura before saying "First Sakura he has a note signed by the Hokage himself saying he can, and secondly IF YOU EVER YELL LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU CLEAN THE AKIMICHI SEWER SYSTEM UNITL IT SPARKLES WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSH" which caused many of the class to go green in the face but none more so than Sakura

After composing himself he turns to Naruto and says "Okay Naruto how about you tell us a little about yourself" Naruto smiles before nodding "Okay Iruka-sensei, My name is Naruto Uzumaki the Sexiest Man Alive *Cue sweat drop from Iruka*, My Likes are Training, Ramen, Foxes, Snakes and Reptiles in general, the Moon, my Hebi-hime, my Lavender Moon-hime, Music, Singing and Playing my Guitar, Cooking, My Dislikes are Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, the time it takes to cook ramen, and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in, My Dream for the future is to get stronger to protect my precious people, bring peace to the Elemental Nations, become Hokage, and Have a family" he finishes with smile

Iruka and the class sit there speechless for a bit before there is a loud squeal and a midnight-blue haired blur rockets into Naruto who just catches it and twirls around before stopping he looks at the person in his arms and smiles "Hello Hinata-chan did you miss me?" her answer was to put her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips passionately as he wraps his arms around her waist this causes various reactions among the class, Jruka has his jaw on the ground and a little blood dripping down his nose, and the rest of the class has their jaws on the floor.

After ending the kiss Naruto looks Hinata in the eyes and smiles "I'll take that as a yes" she responds by tapping him on the chest lightly, Naruto looks at the class "What haven't you ever seen someone kiss their fiancé before?" this cause everyone's jaws to go deeper into the floor and more blood to leak from Iruka's nose after a few mintues everyone recovers and Iruka clears his throat "Okay Naruto Hinata if you will take your seats we will start the written exam" Naruto and Hinata nod before giving each other a quick kiss on the lips and going to their seats.

Iruka then has Mizuki pass out the tests who then proceeds to give everyone a test before coming to Naruto and gives him his while before turning around and smiling to himself while he thinks _"Let's see the Demon Brat pass that" _

Naruto looks at the test and notices that they are at least Jounin level questions realizing that its under a genjutsu before thinking _"So he is one of the people who hates me for holding Akane-chan well let's just fix this shall we eh Akane-chan" __**"You got that right Naruto-kun lets show then what happens when they mess with my little brother"**_ Akane speaks through the mental link they setup a few years back Naruto then dispels the genjutsu and answers the questions getting them all right and then waits for everyone else to finish

30minutes later

Iruka looks at the clock before turning to the class "All right that's time pencils down and bring your tests to me before heading outside to the training field" everyone gets up and heads outside.

Everyone stands outside at the throwing range as Iruka and Mizuki walk up "Okay now we will test your _Shurikenjutsu_ when I call your name come up and pick up 10 shruiken and 10 kunai and throw them at the training dummies" he then proceeds to call people one by one Choji gets a 7/10 for both shuriken and kunai, Shikamaru gets a 6/10 for shuriken and kunai barely trying while trying enough so he passes, Shino gets a 7/10 for shuriken and 8/10 for kunai, Kiba gets a 7/10 for both shuriken and kunai, both Ino and Sakura get 6/10 for both shuriken and kunai, Hinata gets a 8/10 for both kunai and shuriken, Sasuke gets a 8/10 for shuriken and a 9/10 for kunai causing his fan-girls to scream about how he is the best, he walks from the throwing spot and gives Naruto a look that says _"Beat that dobe" _ Naruto just ignores him, Iruka then calls Narutos name.

Naruto walks up to the line and picks up the kunai and shuriken, Iruka looks at him and says "Whenever you're ready Naruto" Naruto nods and gets into a throwing stance before throwing all 10 kunai at once followed by all 10 shuriken, after he is done most of the class laughs thinking he missed and Sakura yells "The baka can't even hit the target" everyone then looks to Iruka who has his eyes wide and his jaw wide open before turning to Naruto "Great job Naruto perfect score and bonus points for hitting other vital points" this shuts everyone up and Sakura yells "what are you taking about sensei he missed everyone" Iruka then turns to Sakura "No Sakura he not only hit everyone he placed them in places that are ALL fatal ranging from the throat, lungs, kidneys, liver, and finally the eyes" this shuts her up while everyone just looks on with wide eyes an Sasuke grits his teeth due to the "_Dobe" _getting a higher score

Iruka then says "Okay next up is Taijutsu first up is Shino Aburame vs. "Random Civilian 1"" Iruka starts the match and within a few minutes the winner is Shino, next is Choji vs. Shikamaru, Shikamaru forfeits stating it's to "Troublesome" then Ino vs. Sakura which ends in a draw, next is Kiba vs. Random Civilian 2 and Kiba wins fairly quickly, Hinata wins against Random Civilian 3, finally Iruka calls "Sauske Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto steps into the ring and gets into a stance as Sasuke walks into the ring "You should give up now dobe there is no way you can beat me an Uchiha we are the Elite of this village no one is better than us" as he gets into the Uchiha interceptor fist style, Naruto just laughs "If that's the case Sasu-gay then why haven't there been any Uchiha Hokages then if your clan is the best like you say then by definition every single Hokage would have been one or at least one of them would have been but nope there isn't a single Hokage that's been an Uchiha so that the must mean your clan isn't as great as you say it is"

Everyone just stands there in silence before Kiba and the rest of the boys start laughing, Hinata giggles while Sakura and the rest of the fangirls start screaming at Naruto, Sasuke gets furious before yelling "I WILL KILL YOU DOBE" and charging at Naruto

Sauske throws a wild puch at Narutos head but Naruto just moves his head to the side before giving a hard uppercut to Sasuke's chin sending him flying into the air, Naruto then jumps into the air delivers a devastating ax-kick to Sasukes stomach send him crashing into the ground where he bounces off the ground, Naruto then lends beside him before delivering a spin kick which sends him flying out of the ring into a tree,

Everyone stands there in silence watching what can only be described as a slaughter before Sasuke goes flying out of the ring and hits a tree, Iruka recovers from his shock before saying "Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto turns around to leave the ring as Sasuke starts to get up, Sasuke whose furious starts going through handseals, Iruka notices this and tries to rush to stop him but is to late as Sasuke stops and takes a deep breath before yelling **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu** a medium size fire blows out of his mouth and heads toward Naruto who turns around just in time to see the fireball hit him, everyone watches in horror as they see the Fireball hit Naruto and Sakura yells "Yeah that's what you get for not letting Sasuke-kun win like you should have baka now you're dead" and laughs everyone turns to look at her with a _"WTF" _expression on their face right before Hinata hits her with a _Juken_ strike knocking her out.

Sasuke begins laughing manically "That's what you get dobe when you go against an Elite like myself" he then suddenly feels something cold and metal on his throat and turns to see Naruto next to him completely unharmed, holding a kunai to his throat with a murderous look in his eyes, before he says "So you think you can try to kill a fellow Leaf shinobi just they beat you in perfectly legal spar, you do know that what you just did counts as treason right Teme, which means I am well within my rights to simply end you life right here you pathetic sack of shit, why your brother left you alive instead of someone like your mother or his friend Shunsui I will never know but understand this right now Sasuke, IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ANOTHER LEAF SHINOBI I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, CUT YOUR EYES OUT OF HEAD AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM BEFORE PLACING YOUR BALLS IN YOUR EYE SOCKETS, BEFORE CUTTING THAT TINY PENICL DICK OF YOUR AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT, BEFORE SHOVING MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS I WILL FORCE THE POLE THAT'S STUCK UP THERE OUT YOUR MOUTH DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" he yelled leaking Massive amounts of K.I.(Killing Intent) all pointed directly at Sauske who could only nod slowly as he pissed and shit his pants before passing out.

Naruto turns toward Iruka and says "Sorry about that Iruka-sensei just had to get a point across to the teme and considering how thick his skull is I thought it would be best if I went about it that way" Iruka nods his head "Very well Naruto considering what Sasuke attempted you are well within your right to do that, and I will be brining his actions up with the Hokage so he will definitely get punished" Naruto nods his head "I don't think that will be necessary isn't that right Anbu-san" an Anbu with a Inu-mask jumps down and nods to Naruto "Very impressive on being able to find me Naruto how were you able to do so if I might ask" Naruto smile "I was able to smell you" the Anbu just stand there "and what do I smell like if I might ask" Naruto beckons the Anbu over and whispers in his year the Anbu suddenly flinches before standing up "Well I will keep that in mind Naruto and thank you for the advice now I will take the _Uchiha_ to clean himself up before taking him to the Hokage, have a nice day" Naruto smiles "You too Inu-san" the Anbu then leaves

Naruto turns toward the class and asks "What?" Iruka looks at him and asks "What did you tell him Naruto" Naruto pats his fist into his palm and his eyes a little before grinning sadistically "I told him he smells like, semen, alcohol, and shame and that he may want to lay off on playing his skin flute before going out on patrol or at least take a shower to wash of the shame and smell before he does so" Iruka and everyone just stand there with their jaws on the ground before bursting out in laughter.

After about 10 minutes they calm down and Iruka speaks "Okay now that that's out of our system lets start the final part of the exam the _Ninjutsu _portion when I cal you name please perform a Henge, Substitution and finally the _bunshin_ *Clone* in that order and if you have any other jutsu for extra credit okay first up is" one by one the class went up to take the test with the civilians mostly failing with all the clan heirs and Sakura (AN: I wish I could just fail her right here) each performing the three required jutstu and an extra credit one Choji use his _Partial expansion jutsu_, Shikamaru use his _Kagemane jutsu, _Ino use her _Mind-body switch jutsu_, on Shikamaru to make him do an embarrassing dance, Shino used his clans _bug-clone jutsu_, Kiba used his clans _Man-beast clone_ with Akamaru, Sakura used some pathetic genjutsu on Random Civvilian 4, Hinata used her clans _32-palm strike_, and finally it was Narutos turn

Iruka looks at Naruto "Okay Naruto please perform the Henge" Naruto nods and instantly changes into a Perfect copy of the Yondaime before Iruka gives him the signal to release it "Very good Naruto a perfect transformation and without handseals bonus points for that, now please perform the substitution" Naruto nods and smile sadistically, suddenly there is a poof of smoke and the Sandaime is there reading a very familiar orange book with blood leaking from his nose Iruka looks at him an clears his throat "Um Hokage-sama" the Sandaime looks up and sees Iruka and everyone else before asking "Naruto?" Iruka nods his head and suddenly the Hokage goes up in a poof of smoke and Naruto is standing there again snickering Iruka sighs and looks at Naruto "Okay Naruto now please perform the _Bunshin"_ Naruto tilts his head and asks "Iruka-sensei can it be a variation of the _Bunshin_?" Iruka nods his head and Naruto then closes his eyes suddenly the whole training field goes up in smoke, when it clears there are at least 500 Naruto clones standing there doing various things from cleaning their nails to play rock-paper-scissors with each other, Iruka sees this and his jaw hits the ground and he drops his clipboard, "Naruto are these what I think they are?" Naruto nods "Yep they are _Shadow Clones_", Kiba then asks "Iruka-sensei what are _Shadow Clones_" Iruka gathers himself before answering Kiba "The _Shadow Clone Jutsu _is a A-Rank Kinjutsu due to the large amount of chakra needed to perform it, it requires so much chakra that most Jounin can only make between 5-10 before they run out of chakra, Hokage-sama himself could only make around 100 when he was in his prime, but for Naruto to make over 500 in one sitting and not even be winded is astounding alone but to do so at the age of 13 is just mind-boggling" everyones jaws hit the ground as they look at Naruto.

Iruka finally recovers from the shock as Naruto dispels the clones "Okay Naruto I have a feeling I am going to regret saying this but do you have a jutsu you would like to perform for extra credit, not that you need it at this point" another sadistic smile appears on Narutos face sending shivers down everyone's spines before he says "Yeah Iruka-sensie but everyone needs to step back its kind of big" Iruka nods and steps with everyone else.

Naruto closes his eyes before suddenly opening them and saying **"Saurian Soul: Tyrannosaurus-Rex" **Naruto then begins to change his face gets longer, his teeth lengthen and turn to fangs, his spine gets longer and forms a tail, his fingers and toes turn into claws, his skin becomes hard, dry, bumpy, and leathery, and finally he grows in size his head and body get taller and longer and larger till he was easily reaching 20ft tall and at least 40ft long from nose to tail, everyone *Minus Hinata* looks on in shock and terror at the creature before them as it raises its head to the sky and lets out aloud roar, before changing back to Naruto.

When he was done changing back Iruka finally recovers from his shock before shakily asking Naruto -"Naruto what was that!" Naruto chuckles "That Iruka-sensei is part of my never before seen bloodline called "Saurian Soul" however I can't go into details about what it is and what I can do but I can tell I can turn into creatures similar to that one" he finishes with another sadistic smile Iruka sighs and runds the bridge of his nose "Okay Naruto I understand and you get extra credit for it, now that the end of the exam, those of you that passed come back in a week for team placements" after saying that everyone begins to leave Naruto and Hinata leave holding hands

As they walk Naruto turns to Hinata "So Hinata how was the Academy?" Hinata giggles "Well Naruto-kun it was okay but it would have been better if you were there with me" he smiles "I know Hinata-chan but you know why I couldn't be there with you" she smiles sadly "Yeah can't believe how stupid the villagers are" Naruto laughs "You can me both, Anko-chan says hi by the way and looks forward to the next time she canhelp you train" Hinata shivers at that remembering the couple of times she asked Anko to help her train , after meeting Anko the two started to talk about various things like girls stuff, the future, and of course Naruto and after sometime they decided that they would share Naruto because due to how his early childhood had been they believed he should get as much love as possible and if that means they share him then all the better, they also decided that if any other girls were to come into his life then as long as they truly loved him then they were welcome to share him with them, Hinat smiles while remembering that.

They continue to walk and it begins to get darker so Naruto decided to walk Hinata home as they near the Hyuga compound Naruto remembers something "Hey Hinata-chan do you still have that little gift Anko-chan gave you when you two decided to share me?" Hinata blushes atomic-red before quietly answering "Yes Naruto-kun I still have it and that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life" Naruto chuckles remembering that when Anko and Hinata decided to share Naruto, Anko decided they should celebrate which led to Anko getting a Orange Nine-tailed fox tattooed on her ass cheek, Hinata getting one on her inner-thigh, and Naruto getting the Tattoos that are on is chest and arm.

As they reach the Hyuga compound Naruto gives Hinata a quick kiss on the lips and bids her goodnight as she goes in and he leaves, after walking a little he notices Mizuki running with a big scroll tied to his back with Iruka-sensei chasing him, sensing something off he creates a clone to go and inform the Hokage while he chases after him.

Mizuki was thrilled he couldn't believe how easy it had been to steal the forbidden scroll now all he had to do was deliver it his master Orochimaru and he would not only be rich but also powerful as he was jumping through the trees he noticed he was being followed and stopped for a second to find both Iruka and Naruto in front of him and says "Well look what we have her Iruka and the "Demon Brat" himself just when I thought this couldn't get any better now I can kill the "Demon brat" before I bring this scroll to Orochimaru-sama"

Naruto just chuckles "So you think you can kill us and get away with the forbidden scroll man I could tell you were stupid Mizuki-teme but this is beyond stupid you're not going anywhere"

Mizuki just laughs "You stop me you've got to be kidding me before I kill you do you want to know why your hated Naruto" Irukas eyes widen "No Mizuki it's forbidden" but mizuki ignores him and throws a bunch of kunai and shuriken at him which surprises him allowing them to hit him "Shut up Iruka, now what do you say Naruto want to know why your hated?"

Naruto just tilts his head "Sure why not" Mizuki then goes on to tell him about the Kyubi how it was sealed in him and all that jazz when he is done Naruto just laughs

Mizuki gets frustrated and yells "Whats so funny Demon" Naruto stops laughing and looks at Mizuki "I have know about the Kyubi since I was 5 years old" shocking Mizuki and Iruka before he continues "Furthermore you said the Kyubi was sealed in mean which makes me the Kyubi but if you fill a glass with water does the glass become the water" at this Mizuki and Irukas eyes widen before a small smile comes to Irukas face "Now Mizuki you have attempted to kill to Leaf Shinobi, stolen the Forbidden scroll, and revelaed and S-Rank Secret which means that your sentence is Death" Naruto finishes with a sadistic smirk on his face as he calls out "_Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" _the forest is then filled with at least 500 Naruto's all of which have the same sadistic smirk before all the clones say **"Saurian Soul: Velociraptor" **all the clones turn into Velociraptors and look at Mizuki who by this point is pissing himself at which point all 500 Velociaptor clones attack at once and all he can do is scream as he is torn to shreds,

Iruka looks on as Mizuki is torn to shreds leaving only his head and the scroll untouched and feels like he is going to throw up, Naruto walks over to him and begins pulling out the Kunai and Shuriken "You alright Iruka-sensei?" Iruka nods before saying "Naruto about what Mizuki said" but Naruto cuts him off "Its okay Iruka-sensei like I said I have known since I was five and when Ji-Ji shows uop and we get back to his office everything will be explained" Naruto then finishes pulling out the last of the shuriken and kunai before going over and picking up the Forbidden Scroll and Mizukis head just as the Hokage and some Anbu show up.

The Sandaime looks at the scen before him looking at Naruto and smiling "Good work Naruto, Mission complete." He says and winks slightly, Nartuo catches on and plays along "Of course Hokage-sama like we thought the Mizuki was the traitor and after confirming this, following him here where I joined Iruka-sensei in confronting him, Mizuki proceeded to break an S-Rank law punishable by death, along with the attempted murder of two Leaf shinobi, and the theft of the Forbidden scroll with the intention to bring it to the Traitor Orochimaru I eliminated him and retrieved the scroll while attending to Iruka-sensei's injuries before you showed up."

The Hokage nods and turns to his Anbu Inu take a squd to see if there are any others around that might be waiting for Mizuki and if so try to capture them but if unable to take them alive you have authorization to kill them" Inu nods and leaves with most of the Anbu leaving only the Hokage, the anbu named Neko, Naruto and Iruka in the clearing.

The Sandaime then turns towards Neko "Neko help Iruka up we are heading ot my office" Neko nods and does so before the four of the _shushin_ to the Hokage's office.

Once they reach the office the Sandaime has the other Anbu leave before activating a privacy "Neko remove you mask" Neko nods and does so revealing a beautiful young woman in her mid 20's with violet eyes and purple hair this is Yuugao Uzuki Anbu Agent "Neko" she smiles at Naruto "It's been a while Naruto-kun how have you been" Naruto walks over and gives her a hug "I've been good Yuugao-nee how are you and Hayate-nii" she smiles "Were good Naruto-kun now let's see what Hokage-sama has to say" Naruto nods and releases the hug before turning to the Hokage.

Hiruzen smiles before turning toward Iruka "Iruka what we are about to tell you is an S-Rank secret so it must not be told to anyone" Iruka gulps and nods the Hokage and Naruto then proceed to tell Iruka everything about Naruto, his parents, the kyubi, the relationship between them and so on, by the time they are done Iruka's mind is blown the Hokage then tells him he can and he does so, Yuugao then gives Naruto another hug before leaving herself.

Naruto then turns towards the Hokage who smiles at him and pulls out some money "Naruto I am classifying this incident as an A-Rank mission for you so here is your pay, and I have to say you haven't even been a shinobi for a day yet and already captured a traitor, I look forward to seeing your career my boy if this is just the start of it." Naruto smiles "Well you know me Ji-Ji" he chuckles then walks to the window and jumps on the windowsill "Well see you later Ji-Ji Anko-chan is probably waiting for me" Naruto then jumps out the window and begins running on rooftops towards the "Forest of Death"

Hiruzen just looks out the window and watches him go thinking _"Naruto your will of fire burns so brightly that it breathes life into people whose own will of fire has weakened"_ he then sits back down at his desk to fight the greatest foe to ever exist paperwork

Naruto arrives back at the tower in the "Forrest of Death" and spots Anko munching on some leftover dango, he smirks and sneaks up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her name causing her to let out a moan and turns her head to see Naruto "You know Naruto-kun its not very smart to sneak up on me" he chuckles before kissing her neck again "I can't help it especially considering how much I love you and how beautiful you are" Anko blushes a little as she thinks how much she has changed in the 8 years they have been together.

She still wears her violet hair in the same pineapple pony-tail; she now wears a long tan trench coat that reaches her heels, she has on a black miniskirt help up by a belt that has a snake wrapped around a fox-head holding it up, she wears a black mini-top with a fishnet mesh shirt covering it, black shin guards and armguards and a pair of black combat boots like Naruto

Naruto sits down at the table and grabs a stick of dango as Anko asks "So how was your first and last day of the Academy" Naruto smiles and begins to tell her how his day went starting with how he enter the class room which causes her to laugh and tell him "good job" he then tells her how everyone reacted to not only him joining them but him being Hinata's fiancé which makes her laugh, Naruto then tells her about the tests how Mizuki tried to sabotage, and how Sasuke tried to kill him after being beaten which cause her to nearly storm out and kill the teme before Naruto calms her down and tells her how he dealt with him, then he tells her of the _Ninjutsu_ test and how he got extra credit which causes her to laugh again , Naruto then tells her how he walked Hinata home and found out she still has the Tattoo on her inner thigh Anko blushes a little before laughing at that remembering that day, Naruto then tells her about taking care of Mizuki, saving Iruka, and returning the Forbidden scroll to Ji-Ji.

When he finishes Anko just looks at him and smiles "All that in less than a day of being a shinobi dam Naruto-kun that's impressive" she then gives him a quick kiss o the lips before getting up and leads him to the bedroom "C'mon Naruto-kun time for bed you've had a busy day and nee your rest" Anko says as she begins undressing until she is in just her purple bra and thong before getting under the blankets, Naruto then gets undressed till he is in his burnt orange boxers and get under the blankets next to her holding her in his arms before kissing her forehead "Good Night my Hebi-Queen" he says she smiles and kisses his forehead "Good Night by Foxy-King" she says as they fall asleep in each others arms.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Teams and Council Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Well here is Chapter 4, I just have been on a roll and the all the reviews , favorites, and follows people have been leaving me have really helped me really buckle down and get these chapters out for you guys now onto to some reviews**

**Unnatural Reader: Thank you for the review and I will likely try and post at least 1 chapter a day unless I get stuck somewhere.**

**Kurogano Yokaze: Thank you for the review and I have been thinking about making it an actual Harem but will not fully decide until around the Chunin Exams the way I have things planned out, and in regards to the possibility of Gold diggers going after Naruto it is a good idea and I might use it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jurassic Park they belong to their respective creators**

Naruto woke the next morning to find his vision blocked by something and juging by how soft it was he had a very good idea as to what it was Anko's D-cup breasts he smiles and thinks _"I don't know how you do it Anko-chan but why is it that every morning you somehow end up without your bra even though you were wearing it when we went to bed" _ He slides out from under her and places a pillow in his place before covering her back up with the blanket and going to make breakfast.

As Naruto makes breakfast he thinks on what he should do for the next few days before team placements _"Let's see Team placements are in 6 days that gives me time to get to know my fellow genin minus Sakura" _he shudders and prays to Kami that he isn't placed on a team with the banshee-I mean Sakura _"I should probably keep training, take Hinata on a few dates, and prepare for the shit storm that those damned Civilian councilors are going to send my way when they find out about me beating their precious Uhiha, why does Ji-Ji even keep them around all they do is bitch about things that they have no say in" _Naruto chuckles and sadistic smirk comes to his face as he plans for the inevitable meeting with the Councils before continuing to make breakfast.

Naruto finishes placing breakfast on the table as Anko comes out scratching the back of her head while yawning "Morning Naruto-kun what's for breakfast he smiles "Well Anko-chan we have eggs, toast, bacon and your favorite dango, however I suggest you take a look at your current state of dress before you start eating"

Anko looks down at what she is wearing and notices the is only wearing her purple thong before looking back up at Naruto who is smirking "Now Anko-chan as beautiful as you are and how much I enjoy seeing you wearing just panties I think you should get dressed" Anko blushes before smirking and cupping her breasts "Whats the matter Naru-kun are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself seeing me like this" Naruto walks over and gives her quick kiss on lips before smirking "Not at all Anko-chan its just if you keep walking around like it would only be fair if I started walking around in just my boxers, and you likely jump me right then and there, now go get dressed or no Dango" Anko blushes at being out teased before realizing what he said and rushes to get dresses lest she risks her Dango, Nartuo smiles before sitting and waiting for her to return.

After they finish breakfast and Nartuo washes the dishes while Anko dries them she turns to him "So Naruto-kun what do you plan to do for the few days until Team placements" he thinks for a minute "Well I was thinking of training some more if you wanna join me, maybe we could get Hinata-chan to join us seeing how it's been a while since she did so" Anko smiles sadisticly at the thought of training Hinata again before Naruto sees this and smiles "Now Anko-chan I know what your thinking but try to keep the injuries down to a minimum this time especially since Hinata can't find out her which team she is on If she is in the hospital"

Anko pouts a little before Naruto kisses her forehead "Now none of that Anko-chan if were lucky I will get placed on Hinata-chans team with you as are sensei that way the three of us can train together all we want" Anko instantly stops pouting as that thought comes to her mind "Now other than training, I was thinking of getting to know the others who graduated, and preparing for the inevitable meeting with the councils when they hear how I kicked the Uchiha's ass" Naruto smiles remembering the ass kicking he gave the teme emo-king, Anko smirks at hearing that and says "Okay Naruto-kun sounds like a plan just remember to bring a camera to the council meeting I want to see their faces when you show them why they shouldn't mess with you" Naruto smiles before giving her a quick peck on the lips "Of course my Hebi-queen, was already planning to" Anko "You better my Foxy-King or your sleeping on the couch for a week" Naruto shudders remembering the last time he had to sleep on the couch after accidently ruining Ankos Dango, Naruto gives her one last kiss before they leave the tower to go and train,

One Week Later

The week passed by quickly for Naruto, the first day he met up with Hinata and they went on a date in the park before watching the sunset from the top of Hokage monument, the next day Naruto got to know his fellow genin *Minus Sakura* and found they were pretty cool, Shino was pretty quiet but Naruto could tell what he was saying by reading his body language, Shikamaru and Choji were pretty fun to be around despite Skikamaru being really lazy and Choji always eating something, Kiba tried to challenge him for Hinata-chan saying that as an "Alpha" she was his which ended with Naruto kicking the shit out of him figuratively and literarily, the rest of the week Naruto hung out with Hinata and Anko either training or just relaxing.

It was the day of team placements and Naruto was standing on the roof of the building across from the Acadamey wearing his usual trench coat, combat boots, red cargo pants, fishnet shirt, and black sunglasses thinking about how he would enter the classroom, he noticed Iurka just walk in before standing behind the podium and instantly came up with a way to enter, smiling sadistically he sinks into the roof

Iruka had just entered his classroom and told everyone to shut up before doing roll call as he went down the list he came to Narutos name and silently prayed he wouldn't do any like when he first introduced himself (AN: Oh poor poor Iruka he has no idea what Naruto has in store for him…but I do cue Evil smile) as he called Narutos name something started to come out the top of the podium slowly, inch by inch it came out till it revealed it was Narutos head, he had a creepy smile on his face that would make Orochimaru shiver before he suddenly said "I'm hereee" in a very creepy sing-song voice that nearly mad Iruka have a heart attack as he jumped into the air screaming like a little fan-girl and using chakra to stick the wall, Naruto rises the rest of the way out of the podium till he is standing on and begins laughing "sorry Iruka-sensei couldn't resist after all it's the last day that you will be my sensei" he then turns toward the back of the room "did you get all that on camera" he asks suddenly a _Shadow clone_ appears holding a camera and nods his yeah "Yeah boss just like you said to now to go get it developed and pass it around the village see ya" the clone responds before running off.

Iruka finally gathers himself before thinking "_why does it feel like there is some all powerful deity that enjoys having Naruto either embarrass me or make me want a drink_" he then turns toward the class many of whom are snickering, a tick mark before clearing his throat and begins a speech about he is proud of them, this is only the beginning and all that mumbo jumbo, Kiba then asks "Hey iruka-sensei where is Muzuki-sensei?" Naruto snickers and Iruka flinches "Well it turns out Mizuki was not only altering grades which effected the team placements, but the night of the graduatuion exam he stole the Forbidden Scroll with the intent to sell it to our enemies" at this many in the class gasp "however thankfully Naruto noticed him acting funny and informed the Hokage before chasing after him and confronting him at which time I showed up" at this the class looks at Naruto who merely shrugs Iruka then continues "Mizuki then immobilized me before being defeated by Naruto who when performed first-aid saving my life, at which time the Hokage showed up" he finishes with a smile at Naruto

"Okay now on with the Teams" Team 1-6 not important he then continues "Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruon *Cue loud squeal and rant about ture love wins all*, and Kiba Inuzuka" at this Kiba just slams his head on his desk and Naruto pats him on the shoulder "I feel for you Kiba, I really do my advice bring heavy duty ear plugs if you want to stay sane" Kiba looks over and nods Iruka continues going down the list "Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka" at this Ino just groans.

Iruka ignores her and continue "Now here is where things get interesting Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi will be Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, however due to a Jonin taking an interest in Narutos skills and wanting to take him as an apprentice that leaves Team 8 short a member, so Hokage-sama decided to place him on Team 8 with his sensei meaning Team 8 will now be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki under Kurenai Yuhi with co-sensei" but before he can finish the window breaks and in flies a black ball that opens to reveal a banner that reads "THE SEXY BUT TAKEN ANKO MITIRASHI/SOON TO BE UZUMAKI" at the bottom is a chibi drawing of Naruto in a tuxedo with Anko hanging off him wearing a wedding gown next to the banner is none other than Anko herself with a shit-eating grin on her face as she looks at Naruto who simple smile and thinks "_I should have known it would be Anko this is just like her" _

Iruka looks at Anko "Um Anko-san your early" she merely chuckles and says "Sorry about that just couldn't wait to get my cute little genins and begin their tortur-er training yeah that's right" Iruka sighs the door suddenly opens and in walks a black haired women with red eyes wearing black sandals, a black skirt, and a red and white dress that looks like it's made of bandages, she turns to Anko and glares "Dammit Anko I told you to wait, we are early" Anko just chuckles and rubs the back of her head "Sorry Kurenai –chan I was excited" Kurenai's eye begins to twitch "Fine okay Team 8 meet us on the roof in 10 minutes" Naruto, Hinata, and Shino nod befoe getting up when suddenly Kiba looks at Anko and says "Wait a minute the banner said your soon to be "Anko Uzumaki" but the only Uzumaki is Naruto and he is engaged to Hinata" Anko just smiles "That's correct but so am I" there is utter silence and you could hear a pin drop when suddenly everyone minus Naruto, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, and Shino yells at once "EHHHHHH"

Naruto chuckles and rubs the back of his head before answering what everyone is thinking "Yes I am engaged to both Hinata, and Anko due to me being the last known Uzumaki I fall under the C.R.A. which allows/forces me to take multiple wives however just because I will only marry if both myself and the women I am to marry love each other" he finishes Kiba and the rest of the boys in clas minus Choji, Shikamarau, and obviously Sasuke then gets up, stand in front of Naruto before dropping down to their hands and knees before bowing their heads up and down before creepily chanting as one "ALL HAIL NARUTO UZUMAKI-SAMA THE MANLIEST MAN, THE SAGE OF MANLYNESS, PLEASE TEACH US YOUR WAYS IN MANLINESS, WE ARE NOT WORTHY WE ARE NOT WORHTY" Naruto and the rest of Team 8 just stands there with sweat-drops on their heads

Naruto then turns to Iruka-sensei for some help only to find him also bowing down to him while chanting Naruto shakes his head and looks at the rest of Team 8 "Can we just go this is getting to weird even for me" they just shake their heads and head to the roof

When they reach the roof Kurenai looks at them "Okay now that now that were away from how about we introduce ourselves I will start My name is Kurenai Yuhi, My like are Genjustu, Training, My Friends, Wine, and Reading, My dislike are Perverts, Rapists, and Traitors, My dream is to become the best Genjutsu user in the Elemantal Nations, see you three reach Jonin, and have a family" she finishes turning towards Anko

Anko smiles "My name is Anko Mitarashi/soon to be Uzumaki, My like are Naruto-kun, Snakes, Sake, Dango, and My friends, My Dislikes are Perverts, Rapists, and a certain Traitor, My dreams for the future are to kill said traitor, marry Naruto-kun and have a family with him." She finishes before turning to Hinata

Hinata nods and says "My name is Hinata Hyuuga/soon to be Uzumaki, My likes are Naruto-kun, Anko-sensei, Training, and Cinnamon buns, My dislikes are Perverts, Rapists, Traitors, and the Cage-Bird Seal, my dreams for the future are to Abolish the Cage-Bird seal and unite the Main and Branch families, Marry Naruto-kun, and Have a family" she smiles at the end and turns to Shino

Shino nods before saying "My name is Shino Aburame, My likes are insects and honey, My dislikes are people who kill insects for no reason, and traitors, My dream is to become head of my clan and breed insects to make a new breed" Shino finishes by pushes his sunglasses up and turns towards Naruto

Naruto smiles before saying "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Ramen, the Moon, Training, Foxes, Snakes and Reptiles in general, Music, Singing, Playing my Guitar, and Cooking, My Dislikes are Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, the time it takes to cook ramen, and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in, My Dream for the future is to get stronger to protect my precious people, bring peace to the Elemental Nations, become Hokage, and Have a family" he finishes with smile

Everyone nods before Kurenai says "Now we will head to Training ground 8 for the real Genin exam" nobody seems surprised by this so Kurenai asks "Whats wrong usually this is where you ask what I mean" Naruto just chuckles "Well Kurenai-sensei its pretty obvious that there would be another test that is designed to weed out the rest of the weaker candidates while at the same time showing if those on teams can put aside their differences to work together to complete the mission, which means that the test your referring to is merely a test on teamwork, and now that we have figured that out we would work together and pass the test" Kurenai just stands there shocked as she looks at Naruto who in less than a minute figure out the real meaning behind the test.

Naruto gets up and walks over to her before closing her mouth "Now Kurenai-sensei it not very ladylike to stand there with mouth hanging open okay" he finishes with a smile making Kurenai blush before regaining her composure and saying "Okay then you three pass now let's go to Training ground 8 to train before we start taking missions tomorrow" everyone nods before heading to the training field

After training for a few hours Kurenai and Anko tell them they are done for the day and to go home and rest up, they then head to the Hokage tower to report about their team, When they reach the Hokage's office the other Jonin senseis are their waiting the only ones worth mentioning are a tall man wearing the standard Jonin outfit, he has black spiky hair and a black trimmed beard, and is smoking a cigeratte this is Asuma Sarutobi Leader of Team 10 and son to the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, next to his Kakashi Hatake leader of Team 7.

The hokage notices Kurenai and Anko walk in and clears his throat "Okay now report on which teams pass and failed" the leaders of Teams 1-6 all report that their teams failed Kakashi steps up "Team 7 passes but barely, the biggest problems are Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, Sasuke wants nothing to do with his teammates and only cares about getting stronger it is in my personal opinon that if it meant him gaining more power he would gladly either abandon or kill his teammates or a fellow Leaf shinobi case in point the incident where he attempted to kill Naruto Uzumaki after he losing to him in a spar, Sakura on the other hand only cares about impressing Sasuke, Kiba tried to bring the team together to get the bells but they blew him off and it was only after giving them a second chance did they pass" he finishes

The Hokage thinks for a minute "Sasuke shall be forced to go see Inoichi weekly to check his mental state if he fails once he shall be stripped of his shinobi license, have his chakra sealed, and become a civilian" he said shocking some of the Jonin he then turned Asuma who his report that Team 10 passed, The Sandaime nodded before turning toward Kurenai and Anko "Kurenai, Anko your turn" he said with a smile already having an idea of how things went

Kurenai cleared her throat "Well Hokage-sam Team 8 passed with flying colors" she then goes on to explain how Naruto figured out the true meaning of the test less than a minute after they were told they were not genin yet, she then proceeded to tell him of the training session they had along with Naruto revealing his bloodline which shocked the Jonin that didn't know he had one, when she was done the Hokage merely chuckles drawing everyone's attention "Well it seems Naruto is finally revealing his skills, and the way he did so is just like him, okay everyone is dismissed" the Jonin leave and the Hokage just chuckles.

He then turns toward one of the corners of the room and says "Neko please inform the council that there will be a meeting that they all are to attend in the next 30 minutes, then go and inform Naruto of it he probably already has a good idea of what it's about" Neko nods before leaving and the Hokage chuckles and thinks _"Time to go bust some heads"_

30 minutes later

The Hokage sits at the head of a U-shaped ring of bleachers, on either side of him sit his advisors Koharu, and thing 1 and thing 2 also known as Danzo and *whats his name* on the left side of thim sits the Civilian council aka the "Peanut Gallery" on his right side sat the Shinobi council which consisted of Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanak, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame and Hiahsi Hyuuga

Shikaku, Chouza, Shibi and Inoich look like older versions of their kids except in Inoichi's case an older male version of Ino, Hiashi looks the same has when Naruto met him 8 years ago,

Tsume Inzuka the Inuzuka Clan Head and mother of Hana Inuzuka, and Kiba Inuzka, is about 5'6''with high D-cup breasts, she wears long grey pants, black shinobi sandals and a grey jacket with the hood pulled up, next to her sat a lager grey furred dog with an eyepatch this was her nin-dog companion Kuromaru

The Hokage clears his throat "We are gathered her to not only welcome back 2 of Konoha most treasured clans but also reveal a new bllodline that has been discovered" there were murmurs about which clans the Hokage was talking about before he silenced them and looked at the door and said "Please come in now" the door opened and in walked Naruto wearing his usual outfit, he walked up to stand before the Hokage a smile on his face before bowing the Hokage

As soon as he finished bowing one of the civilian councilors decided to be stupid and voice his opinion "Hokage-sama what is the Demon" he never finished his sentence as Naruto threw a kunai that hit the man in the head killing him instantly and just like that the the Civillian council erupted into chaos yelling for him to be killed while he simple smiled

The Hokage merely chuckled before yelling "SHUT UP" while blasting the Civillians with his K.I. "Now before that Idiot opened his mouth and broke a S-rank law which is punishable death, thank you for dealing with that by the way" Naruto merely smiles before nodding his head" Now as I was saying we are here to welcome back both the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan along with a new bloodline, now because some of you are to slow or stupid to figure this out on your own Naruto is the heir of both clones and the holder of a new bloodline" he pulls out a folder "In this folder is the birth certificate of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze made mere second after he was born and signed by the Yondaime Hokage himself Minato Namikaze Naruto's father and Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother" he holds up the document before handing it to Hiashi and asks him to authenticate it

Hiashi looks at the document with his Byakugan before looking up and saying "This document is real there are residual chakra signatures of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki that match Naruto's therefore he is the son of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" he finishes leaving everyone that didn't already know shocked

Suddenly one of the civilians stands up "I vote we enact the C.R.A. on Namikaze-sama and on behalf of the civilian council apologize for how he has been treated" there is silence until Naruto starts laughing and everyone minus the Hokage and Hiashie look at him surprised"

Naruto stops laughing before saying "Oh that's a good one I haven't laughed like that in a long time" he looks towards the civilians and glares "So you apologize for not only making my life a living but also basically pissing on the Yondaime's grave who is my father in case you it didn't sink in yet, by taking his dying wish of me being seen as a hero like he wanted and completely disregarding well here is what I have to say about that"

Naruto takes a deep breath "TAKE YOUR APOLOGY SHINE IT UP REAL GOOD BEFORE BENDING OVER AND SHOVING IT UP YOUR ASS WHERE YOU HEAD" he yells the entire room goes silent until Tsume starts laughing "Oh kami he is definitely Kushina's son" she stops laughing after a few mintues, the councilor that apologized gets up and looks glare at Naruto "Now listen here you little" but Naruto cuts him off

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF SHIT" effectively shutting the man up Naruto continues "You think I would honestly forgive a single one of bastards after how miserable you made my life, I am claiming my inheritance and have some news for all you civilians"

Naruto then smiles sadistically which makes the civilian councilors nervous and turns Tsume on a bit at the sheer amount of "Alphaness" his radiating before he starts speaking again "With the combined fortunes of the Uzumaki and Namikaze I am now the richest person in Konoha" everyone's eyes nearly jump out of their head hearing this but Naruto continues on "Not only that but due to my father opening many businesses and housing projects along with those opened by my mother and Mito Uzumaki I own more than 70% of the entire village" this nearly caused everyone to have a heart attack but Naruto wasn't done yet "This means that if I wanted to I could just take everything I own and leave the village effectively destroying it or I could just liquidate all of your assets leaving all you of broke and homeless like you left me after I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age 3" this caused many of the civilians councilors to nearly shit themselves as they all were thinking the same thing _We're Screwed"_

Naruto starts laughing before saying "That's right you dumb-fucks I have you by the balls and before I'm through with you you're going to wish you were never born, now here is what I am going to do starting first thing tomorrow each and every one of you is go to pubicaly reveal in front of the entire village every single thing you have done to make my life hell and how you shit on my fathers dying wish, and I will be right there to watch you do it, now in case your thinking about lying I have a surprise for you because you see I have an ability that lets me tell if someone is lying or don't reveal the entire truth and when I catch you lying I will liquidate all or assets, after that is done you will donate half of your entire fortune to the hospital and orphanage, and if you don't I will liquidate all your assets, and if you don't like then you can suck my glorious giant cock" Naruto finishes leaving the civilian council shocked meanwhile the entire shinobi council burst out laughing at what Naruto had just done and said.

Naruto then turns to the Hokage "Now onto the C.R.A. being enacted on my I'm all for cause I have always wanted a big family" he says with a smile "However I will be choosing my wives, because I will not marry unless both the women I am marrying and myself love each other, and on that note I already have 3 fiancés" he said shocking everyone that didn't know he then continues "My first fiancé is Hinata Hyuuga who has been my fiancé for over 6 years, my second fiancé is Anko Mitarashi who has been my fiancé for 7 years" he said shocking them "My third fiancé shall remain unnamed until the finals of the Chunin exams, however if anyone tries to manipulate any of my fiancés or force them to break off the engagement I will not only liquidate you assets I will also make what the Kyuubi did like a fight between academy students DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR " Naruto finishes with a smirk as he sees everyone nod before turning to the Hokage

Naruto looked at the Sandaime before smiling "Now Hokage-sama I shall explain my bloodline however to this being a _Shinobi _matter doesn't that mean that the civilian council isn't needed" he finished Hiruzen smiles catching onto what Naruto is doing "Why yes it does Anbu please escort the civilian council out and make sure they get home safely" he says as the civilians are escorted out by Anbu

Naruto then smiles "Damn I have wanted to do that for the last 8 years" he says with a laugh causing the Hokage, Koharu, and the Shinobi council to chuckle Naruto turns serious "Now about my bloodline I call it "Saurian Soul"" he begins as he goes on to explain how it allows him to transform into long dead creatures called dinosaur, after he finishes explaining Danzo and *Thing 2* leave and Naruto nods to the Hokage who locks the door before setting up a privacy seal Naruto then smiles "Now then let the real explanation begin" he says confusing everyone but the Hokage, Inoichi then voices the question on everyone's mind "But Naruto you just explained what your bloodline can do" Naruto just chuckles "No Inoichi-san I only revaled the bare minimum to appease Danzo and his little pet, now here is what I can actually do" he says before explaining what he can really do smiling as the looks on everyone's faces get more and more amusing

By the time Naruto is finished Everyone minus the Hokage, and Hiashi's jaws are on the ground Naruto smiles before asking "If you want I can change into one of my forms to show you what it looks like" he says everyone nods and Tsume asks "Can we see this **Tyrannosaurus-Rex **you spoke of" as she is a little curious at what this so called "Tyrant-King" looks like Naruto nods "Of course that actually happens to be one of my favorites" he says before stepping back to the middle of the room before closing his eyes and channeling the appropriate soul and opening them and saying **"Saurian Soul: Tyrannosaurus-Rex" **as his changes into his T-Rex form shocking everyone that hadn't seen it before and causing to Tsume to cream herself while thinking _"HOLY SHIT! He isn't a Alpha he is a freaking APEX! What I wouldn't give to have him dominate me, hmm maybe I can pair him up with Hana she needs to finally get herself a man they would be a cute couple and if I play my cards right I might be able to join her, wait a minute don't I have a contract of something at home somewhere, I'm going to have to check when I get home after I take a shower that is" _ Naruto transforms back to his normal form and looks at the faces of everyone laughing inwardly.

He clears his throat getting everyone out of their shocked states "That is only of the forms I can take so what do you think" Shibi is the first to respond "I have only two words describe that "Holy Shit"" everyone looks at Shibi who merely raises an eyebrow "What" everyone shakes their head while simultaneously saying "Nevermind" Hiruzen simply chuckles "I believe this ends the meeting everyone have a nice night" he says as he gets up Koharu doing the same before she walks over to him and gives him a hug to which he hugs back and she says "It's good to see you Naruto-kun I'm glad you're doing well" he smiles as they release each other "Me to Obaa-san how had your back been lately" she chuckles "It's been better Naruto-kun but the past few days it's starting to hurt more and more"

Naruto reaches into one of the pockets in his pants and pulls out a large bag of a strange green leafs with five points and hands it to her "Here Obaa-san I found these one day while training deep in the Forest of Death and found out that smoking them relieves all kinds of muscle aches" Koharu's eyes go wide at hearing this before thanking him

Naruto then pulls out more bags and gives them to everyone except for Chouza who asks "Why didn't I get a bag" Naruto chuckles "There is one side effect to using this weed and that is you get the Muchies and you get them bad one time after smoking some I ended up eating over 100 "Naruto size" bowls of Ramen at Ichiraku's" everyones eyes widen thinking what would happen if someone form the Akimichi clan smoked some of this weed Naruto realizes they figured out what would happen "Exactly if an Akimichi were to smoke this there is no telling how much they would eat." A shiver runs down eveyones spine

Naruto then looks towards Shiakaku and pull out a scroll before handing it to him "Here this is a gift for Yoshino-san to thank her for those cooking lessons" Tsume then looks at Naruto before saying "Naruto you must have huge balls of steel due to how you handled the civilians" Naruto just smirks before using _Shunshin _to appear behind and wrap his arms around her waist before leaning into her ear "They are more like titanium and yes they are huge" he whispers seductively before nibbleing on her earlobe causing her to let out a small moan before she catches herself and blushes at which point Naruto returns to the middle of the room and everyone looks at him wide eyed as he turns around to leave but stops

As a _Shadow Clone _appears holding a video camera Naruto looks at the clone before saying "Did you record the whole meeting" the clone nods and gives him the video camera "Good you can dispel now" the clone does so and Naruto looks to see everyone staring at him "What? Anko wanted me to record me sticking it to the Civilian Council so we could watch it later, catch ya later I got date with Anko to watch "The Most Handsome Man Alive" stick it to some arrogant dumbasses" he says as he waves the video tape and disappears in a _"Shunshin"_ everyone just stands there for a second before Shibi says "Balls of Steel indeed" which causes everyone to node their heads until Kuromaru says "No its Huge Balls of Titanium, isn't that right Tsume" which causes her to blush as everyone looks at her while all the men are thinking _"That boy is a damn hero to men everywhere"_

Naruto returns to the Tower to find Anko sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. watching some show he walks in and takes his boots off as Anko notices him "So where you been for so long" she says coyly, Naruto just holds up the videotape "Had to get a movie for us its called "The Most Handsome Man Alive Sticks it to Arrogant Civilians" want to watch?" Anko smiles sadistically "You bet you hot-ass I do now get over here put that movie in, and sit the hell down I want to lay on my favorite pillow as we watch it" Naruto smiles "As you wish my Hebi-queen" Naruto puts the movie in before laying down on the couch with Anko laying on his chest as they begin to watch the home movie.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Heritage Revealed & Old Faces

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Wow just wow I looked at the info page of this story and was shocked only 4 chapters in and I already have almost 2,500 views, 44 Follows, 39 Favorites, 14 Reviews, and 3 communities, I Thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for making my story this big of a success already**

**Now onto some reviews**

**DragonPony022: Glad you like the chapter and in regards to Ino being drawn to Naruto now that his heritage has been revealed I might work that in to the story but I will inform you now she will NOT be paired with Naruto, I already have someone in mind for her, **

**Now onto to Tsume I will not confirm nor deny that she will be with Naruto, the same goes for Hana though in regards to her being more boring than her mother who knows she may have a primal and animalistic side hidden away**

**Kurenai is a tough one, I have a lot of ideas swirling around my head about what to do with her and who she should be paired with her some involve Naruto, some involve not pairing her with anyone, and some involve her being paired with someone I have never seen her paired with before but I will keep that a secret until I decide what to do with her**

**Yes Naruto and his team will go on the Wave mission which will either be this chapter of the next, Now onto Tsunami I agree she is a severely overlooked character and I may end up pairing her with Naruto, just going to see how things work out **

**Unnatural Read: Glad you like you like it **

**DonPJuan: Thank you for the words of encouragement**

**Rvbmastermind: glad you found it so funny **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Jurassic Park**

It had two months since Naruto's meeting with the council and a lot had not only happened but also changed the way many things were done in the village

First there was the reveal of Naruto's heritage and what really happened the night the Kyuubi attacked, which resulted in a variety of things many were shocked that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death of course there were some people who denied this saying things like "There is no way that _thing_ is the son of Yondaime-sama" however after the Hokage presented Naruto's birth certificate they promptly shut up, the younger generations including Naruto's age group were shocked as well but when they thought about it and compared what Naruto looked like to that of the Yondaime they knew it was the truth, and after learning that he had the Kyuubi all of them *Minus Sakura and Sasuke* saw him as the hero he was, Sakura didn't care who his parents were she cause in her mind there was no one better than her "Sasuke-kun" (AN: I swear I just died a little writing that), while Sasuke seethed in anger thinking _"That dobe has so much power, it should be mine so I can kill Itachi, Only an Uchiha deserves all that power and use it properly for we are the Elite" _ (AN: I have to stop killing myself writing stuff like this)

After his Heritage was revealed the Civilian council came up and revealed all the ways they made Naruto's life hell which appalled not only the younger generation but the adults that were either neutral to him or sympathetic to him

The Hokage then told everyone how Naruto legally owns over 70% of the village due to the various businesses and housing projects that his parents and Mito Uzumaki established this resulted in everyone's nearly popping out of their heads and their jaws hitting the ground after everyone got over their shock Naruto stepped forward and looked over the villagers

Naruto smiled and waved before speaking "As you have just been told I am the Son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, that I have the Kyuubi sealed within me, and that I own more than 70% of Konoha more than even the Fire Lord himself owns, all of this true" he finishes with a creepy smile *Think Gin Ichimaru from Bleach's smile* this causes those who made his life miserable to visibly shiver in fear Naruto then continues "Now I'm sure some of are probably thinking _"We are so screwed because of how we treated him" _well your wrong, you're not screwed because I'm not going to stoop to you level" he finishes with a smile,

The people who made his life miserable relax at hearing this thinking he won't do anything, however what he says next instantly proves them wrong "However that doesn't mean there won't be some changes first starting tomorrow I will be going to every store and housing complex I own and do an inspection, if I don't find things satisfactory then there will be consequences, the stores that kicked me out, refused me service or overcharged me will be seeing major changes in staff, and donating substantial sum of money to various charities, the hospital, and the Orphanage" this shocks everyone

Naruto continues "I will also be working with Hokage-sama to not only improve the Hospital and Orphanages, I will also be funding the construction of a brand new Hospital, 2 Orphanages, and a New Academy that will center around teaching those who don't want to be shinobi but still learn things, like cooking, carpentry, and black smithing among other things, I will also be corresponding with the Fire Daimyo on ways to further increase prosperity in the village" he finishes shocking everyone again

Naruto then continues "Now just because I am the son of the Yondaime, and own the majority of the village does not mean I want to be treated like Royalty and have everyone kissing my ass like spoiled ungrateful, duck-ass headed, brooding emo teme Uchiha" which causes a lot of people to snicker and a few to laugh out loud before Sasuke suddenly yells "HOW DARE YOU DOBE I AM AN UCHIHA THE ELITE OF THIS VILLAGE AND DESERVE TO BE TREATED AS SUCH" Naruto just ignores him before using his pinky to clean his ear and respond loud enough for everyone to hear "Hm did you say something all I heard was quacking" which causes people to laugh, Sasuke to storm off furiously, Sakura to follow him, Kakashi to smile proudly at passing on the ways of the hip cool attitude to Naruto, and Maito Guy to yell "CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP-COOL ATTITUDE AND INFECTING NARUTO WITH IT" causing everyone to sweat-drop before leaving

The next day the Hokage disbanded the civilian council and picked 3 people to represent the various civilian run things Teuchi Ichiraku was chosen to represent the various restaurants in the village, the other two chosen represented the various other stores, and public areas

Like he said he would the day before Naruto went around to the various stores and housing complexes to inspect them which ended up in quite a few people either being fired or sent to jail for embezzlement, he also hired large amounts of construction workers to begin building the new hospital, orphanages, and academy, and after seeding the state that the orpahange he used to live was in he also had them renovate it , and sent a message to the Fire Daimyo regarding various way to increases the village's prosperity

For the next two month dozens of Naruto's clones were seen around the village either supervising the construction/renovation of the academy, hospital and orphanages, while the original trained and went on missions around the village with his team during the day while Akane trained him in his mindscape at night, and occasionally running from hordes of fan-girls all wanting to date him, marry him, have his babies, or just plain strap him down and ride his meat-pole after there was an incident at the public bath house that ended up with him accidently walking into the women's side wearing just a towel before freezing upon seeing the many women bathing *many of whom were Kunoichi relaxing on their day off or after a mission* giving them a perfect view of his well-muscled body and 6-pack abs, before a sudden gust of wind blew his towel away revealing his "not so little friend" before he had to run for his life with a pack of half-naked women chasing after him all wanting to ride his "third leg" as it would be latter known when rumors of his size spread latter that day

Naruto also moved into his parent's compound with Anko and Hinata, which was an emotional experience when a saw all the pictures of them together and the room that would have been his nursery if they hadn't died the night he was born and after crying as Anko and Hinata just stood there holding and Akane whispered soothing words to him through the mental-link he was able to overcome it

About a week after moving in to his parents house Naruto had a party to celebrate his heritage being revealed and moving in to his parent's house where he invited the Hokage and his grandson Konohamaru who had taken it up to calling him "Boss" after Naruto knocked some sense into him *Litteraly he actually punched on the top of his head when they first met*, the clan heads and their children along with their sensei's Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, and Iruka-sensei, the party nearly lasted all night, Tsume after having one too many drinks told Naruto that she had chosen him as her "Alpha" and would like to be with him shocking everyone and confusing Naruto, the Hokage then explained it was an Inuzuka clan tradition that equates to marriage shocking Naruto who just turned to Anko and Hinata for help only for them to smile and nod their heads shocking him even further.

After Naruto had recovered from his shocked state he turned to Tsume and told her he would be honored but hey would have to go on some dates first to get to know each other better and see where things go from there, Tsume simply smiled before glomping Naruto and nuzzling his fast into her ample bosom, as the party ended people started leavin in various states of drunkenness either alone or with some however one pair who left together that shocked everyone was Iruka and Kurenai, it would later be found out that after leaving together and waking up naked in bed together the next morning they would end up becoming a couple within the next 2 weeks.

We now find team 8 on a mission, hiding in the bushes stalking their target when a voice sounds in their headsets "Snake here is everyone in position sound off" before each of them respond  
"Dino here in position" Naruto says from his bush

"Swarm here ready to begin" Shino stoically responds from his spot

"Moon Eyes here in position" Hinata answers from her position

Snake Aka Anko keys her headset "Roger that does target mach the description brown hair with a pink bow in it" Naruto keys his headset "Roger that Snake but I have an idea permission implement it" "permission granted Dino, Swarm, Moon Eyes, get ready in case target makes a break for it" "Roger" they both respond at once

Naruto reaches activates one of the storage seals inside his trench coat and out pops a scroll, he then opens the scroll before channeling some chakra into it and out pops a large salmon he grabs the fish before returning the scroll to the storage seal in his trench coat he then walks out of the bush he was hiding in with the fish in his hand and walks towards the target, a cat with brown hair and a pink bow in it, however this wasn't any cat it was the cat that belonged to Lady Shimi the wife of the Fire Daimyo the cats name was Tora and tended to run away from home 2-3 times a week and was insanely difficult to catch even for the villages Anbu and due to this had been nicknames the "Demon Cat"

Tora looks at Naruto as he walks over with a big juicy fish in his hand is torn between running and staying to hopefully get the fish but decides to stay and see how things play out, Naruto stops walking and looks at Tora before knelling down and holding the fish out towards Tora "Hey there Tora how about you come with me back to the Hokage tower I will give you this fish" Tora seems hesitant but ends up walking over Naruto and eating the fish before hopping into his arms and snuggling into his chest and purrs as he scratches her behind the ears.

Anko, Hinata, and Shino look at him with wide eyes *or in Shino's case raised eyebrows* as he simply holds Tora the "Demon Cat" in his arms and pets her as she purrs before snapping out of their stupor and heading off to the Hokage tower meeting Kurenai on the way

They reach the Hokage's office and know on the door before hearing "Come in" the five of them enter to see the Sandaime sitting begind his desk with Iruka sitting off to the side organizing some mission reports, Anko steps up "Team 8 reporting Capture Tora mission success Hokage-sama" the Hokage looks over and sees Tora snuggling into Narutos chest and chuckles "Very good and in only 30 minutes a new record" he looks over to Iruka "Iruka please have Lady Shimi come in now" Iruka nods and keys the intercom before the doors open and in walks a middle-aged woman wearing regal robes before seeing Tora and rushing over to Naruto who hands Tora to her before she begins squeezing the poor cat into her chest "Oh Tora dear mommy was so worried about you" she says to the struggling cat Naruto sees this and speaks up "Excuse me Lady Shimi but your are hurting Tora holding her like that" as he proceeds to show he how to hold Tora correctly and how to pet her before she begins purring in Lady Shimi's arms

Lady Shimi looks at Naruto before smiling "Thank you Naruto-kun once again of have helped me" Naruto just gives a grandiose bow, before holding her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles causing everyone's eyes to widen and their jaws to hit the floor before he looks up at Lady Shimi and smiles "It was nothing milady, I was only doing what any gentleman would" Lady Shimi blushes a little before looking over at Anko and Hinata and back to Naruto "Are these girls the ones you speak of so often Naruto-kun" causing their eyes to widen before Naruto nods "Yes Lady Shimi they are Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga 2 of my fiancés" Lady Shimi smiles before turning nto Anko and Hinata "You girls and the rest of his fiancés are the luckiest women on earth getting to be with Naruto-kun he truly is one-of-a-kind and if I wasn't already happily married to my husband then I would ask him to marry me" she said shocking everyone further before continuing "Also you have to ask him to give you a massage they are the best there is and the they way he he works his hands will make you melt" causing the Hokage and Iruka to get blown back by nose-bleeds and Anko, Hinata, and Kurenai to blush picturing

Naruto just rubs the back of his necc and chuckles "Lady shimi I don't think saying that out loud in front of everyone is a good idea it might cause a misunderstanding" Lady Shimi just giggles and covers her mouth with her sleeve "I have no idea what you mean Naruto-kun, I hope you come and visit soon my husband misses talking and playing chess with you" Naruto smile "Of course Lady Shimi please inform Hideo-dono that I look forward to meeting with him again and if he is available would be able to do so during the month long break in the Chunin Exams" Lady Shimi smiles one last time before bidding them good day and leaving, as the doors close Naruto turns to see everyone staring at him

Naruto raises an eyebrow and asks "What?" they face-vault before asking what that was all about, Naruto chuckles "Well when I went to see the Fire Daimyo about ways to increase the village's prosperity I ended up taking a walk during one of the breaks during the meeting, when I noticed Lady Shimi standing on a balcony watching the clouds while leaning on the railing when it breaks and she begins to fall, I saved her and earning the thanks of the Fire Lord" shocking everyone with what he just said.

Naruto notices the shocked look on their faces and chuckles indwardly "After the meeting we began leisurely chatting and playing chess, as Lady Shimi walked in I noticed her limping and cradling her arm like she hurt her shoulder and ask what was wrong and she said that she has been feeling stiff since the fall, I then ask the Fire Daimyo if I can see what is wrong with her to which he nods, before I have her lay down the couch, I notice she has a lot of tension built up in her shoulders and legs and inform the Fire Daimyo who asks what can be done, I tell him that with his permission I will have to give her a massage he nods and I begin to work out the tension" Everyone's jaws nearly break through the floor they drop so hard

Naruto just smiles "In the end I relieve her of the tension in her body before she grabs the Fire Daimyo and rushes off to their bedroom for the next 2 hours, and when they return she has a satisfied smile on her fast and is glowing while the Fire Daimyo looks exhausted an asks me to teach him how to give massages like that" everyone stands there speechlees until Iruka, the Sandaime, and the two male hidden Anbu bow down at his feet and beg him to teach them his ways of "Manlyness" while the two female hidden Anbu beg him to give them massages while, Kurenai is just standing there with a glazed look in her eyes, Anko and Hinata have a look in their eyes that says _"YOU BETTER GIVE US MASSAGES WHEN WE GET HOME TONIGHT OR ELSE!" _causing him to chuckle

After a good 30 minutes everyone is back to normal and the Sandaime clears his throat "Naruto you never cease to amaze, now how about another mission" Team 8 nods and Naruto says "Hey Ji-Ji can we have a C-Rank mission please" the Hokage thinks for a minute "Kurenai, Anko what do you think are they ready for a C-Rank" they both nod before Anko says "Definitely Naruto-kun could easily hand an A-Rank by himself, while both Hinata and Shino could probably handle a High C to Low B rank mission add in Kurenai and myself and we can easily handle up to a Mid A-rank" the Sandaime nods "Okay you mission is to escort a bridge builder home to Nami no Kuni and guard him as he finishes the bridge he is building there" Team 8 nods as the Hokage turns to Iruka "Please send Tazuna-san in" Naruto's eyes widen at hearing this before the door opens and in walks a man with greay hair that appears to be in his mid 40's to early 50's drinking from a jug of Sake, as he looks over the people before he says "I hire ninja and get this is what I get two women that look they can be models, a kid with glasses that looks like he might be sick, a girl who appears to be blind, and a blonde who" he stops when his eyes land on Naruto before smileing "Well I'll be damned Naruto aren't you a sight for these old eyes" Naruto just chuckles "It's good to see you again Tazuna you old drunk" shocking everyone as it appears Naruto and Tazuna know each other.

**Chapter 5 End**

**Next Chapter Wave Mission and Reunions**


	6. Chapter 6 Wave Begins Another Reuinion

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Thank you everyone you viewed, reviewed, favorited, and followed last chapter now on to some reviews**

**DragonPony022: Thank you for reviewing once again, now yes Kurenai did seem a little attracted to Naruto last chapter even though Iruka and her are dating, however that doesn't mean she likes Naruto in a romantic way or anything, think of it like walking with your girlfriend/boyfriend and noticing a really hot guy/girl do you find him/her attractive maybe, does that mean you are going to breakup with your boyfriend/girlfriend who you are in a perfectly happy being with so that you can possibly date him/her no, plus who's to say Kurenai was fantasizing about being with Naruto, maybe she was fantasizing about Iruka giving her a massage like the one Naruto gave Madam Shimiji.**

**W01frunn3r: Thank you for the review and sorry about not getting to it in last chapters Author's Note, if you read chapter 5 your suggestion regarding Tsume and Hana will be answered for you, and as to Yugito and Fuu being in the harem, I will not confirm nor deny that they may or may not be in it I am keeping whose in the Harem a secret so that it is a surprise **

**Now as to if I will follow the arcs or take a completely different direction, I plan to follow the arcs however I will likely change some things up, I plan on doing at least the Land of Snow movie *can't remember ts name off top my head* and maybe the first movie in Shippuden *the one with Shion* I might add a new arc or something haven't decided yet, I basically have everything planned out till after the training trip with Jiraya however the trip itself will be a little different than in canon**

**SeanHicks4: I see what you mean by classifying this as a crossover due to some of the Dino facts being those from Jurassic Park, and the Indominus Rex from the new Jurassic World movie which I am calling the "Diabolus Rex" in this story cause it sounds cooler even though it's the same dinosaur, however other than those things there is nothing relating it to Jurassic Park at all so I didn't classifying it as a crossover, however when I start my other Naruto story which will be based off my Naruto x Jurassic park challenge 2 I will be classifying it as a crossover due to some events of the story taking place in the Jurassic Park universe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Jurrasic Park elements**

Silence the room was in complete silence after hearing that Naruto and Tazuna knew each other, after about five minutes of awkward silence the Hokage finally asked the question of everyone's mind *Minus Naruto and Tazuna* "Naruto how is it that you and Tazuna know each other?"

Naruto just rubs the back of his head before chuckling sheepishly "Well Ji-Ji- it's actually a pretty funny story, you see about 4 years ago I kinda may have left the village one night to train in some of the more "Noticeable" techniques of my bloodline while Anko-chan was on that month-long mission that required her specific set of skills."

After a few seconds of letting what Naruto just said sink in, everyone*Minus Tazuna* yelled at the same time "YOU DID WHAT!" which was heard all throughout the village.

After regaining his recovering from nearly going deaf due to how load everyone yelled Naruto just chuckled "Like I said I left the village to train in the more "Noticeable" techniques of my bloodline, while training I noticed Tazuna here getting harassed by some bandits and went to help him, after dealing with the bandits he thanked me, before I offered to escort him back to his house in order to make sure it didn't happen again, and after escorting him home and meeting his family I left and returned to the village."

Once he was done the Hokage merely rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered "I'm really too old for this kind of shit," he then turned to Naruto and looked at him seriously "Naruto please don't ever pull a stunt like that again, and besides how did you even leave the village all the gates have guards watching them"

Naruto chuckles "Well I may have just slipped right by the gate guards since they were sleeping, I think it was Izumo and Kotetsu" he says before he notices a tick-mark appear on the Hokage's forehead before he turns to Iruka "Iruka please remind me to assign Izumo and Kotetsu to clean the Akimichi Sewer system for the next month please" Everyone who knew what that specific mission was shuddered as their faces turned green,

He then turns back to Team 8 "Okay Team 8 you have your mission dismissed" Team 8 nodded before leaving the tower with Tazuna, once outside Kurenai turns to Team 8 "Okay meet at the southern gate in 30 minutes, pack for a month long mission" Anko and the rest of the team nod before going to pack.

30 minutes later Team 8 gather at the southern gate with Tazuna before setting out towards Nami no Kuni (AN: I think that's what it's called) as they were walking Naruto notices Tazuna drinking from his jug of sake and decides to speak up "Hey Tazuna please refrain from drinking until we get to your house if you do I will give you a few bottles of this" he then pulls out a large bottle of sake from one of the storage seals within his trench coat.

Tazuna's eyes nearly jump out of his head when he sees what Naruto is holding before stuttering out "Is that what I think it is" Naruto smirks before nodding his head "Yep its Kitsune's Ambrosia brand Sake" after he says this everyone stops walking and looks at him while Anko and Kurenai look at the bottle drooling.

Hinata then asks the question on everyone's minds Um Naruto-kun how did you get that it's the rarest and most expensive Sake in the entire Elemental Nations" Naruto just chuckles "Well Hinata-chan that's simple I'm the one who invented and makes it, I thought it would be pretty obvious considering it's named Kitsune's Ambrosia after all" this little piece of info made everyone's jaws drop so fast they made a small crater in the ground

Anko was the first the first one to recover before giving Naruto a sadistic smile "Oh Naruto-kunnn have you been holding out on me? I hope not because if you have I will have to punish you" she says causing Naruto to gulp "Well Anko-chan I was planning on surprising you with a year's supply for your birthday along with all you can eat "Naruto Special Dango" he says hoping to calm his angry fiancé.

At hearing what Naruto had just said Anko lets out a VERY out of character squeal and glomps Naruto "Oh Naruto-kun you're the greatest fiancé there is I might just have to give you a reward later" Anko then looks over at Hinata before winking at her "Of course Hinata-chan will be joining us too after all she is your fiancé too" which causes Naruto to blush slightly and Hinata blush atomically, Shino to adjust the collar of his coat so it hides more of his face, Kurenai blushes slightly picturing what that might look like before quickly shoving said thoughts away thinking _"I shouldn't be thinking such things I'm not a pervert, let alone a closet pervert" (AN: Oh poor Kurenai just keep telling yourself that *Cue Evil Chuckle* Iruka you lucky bastard_

While all this was happening Tazuna stood there trying to process what he had just heard before asking "Naruto what did she mean by her and Hinata being your fiancés" Naruto chuckles "Well due to be the last male of two clans, and having a never before seen bloodline I have to take multiple wives, however that doesn't mean I will just marry anyone, I will only marry someone if both of us truly love each other" when Naruto had finished Tazuna was kneeling on the ground drawing circles in the dirt mumbling something along the lines of "Damn lucky bastard" before Shino patted his shoulder and just nodded before they continued on their way.

After walking for awhile Naruto notices a strange puddle in the middle of the road and looks to Anko, and Kurenai, who nod, as they pass the puddle it erupts two people jump out wearing breathing mask, grey cloaks and pants, and clawed gauntlets on their hands connected by a chain, before running and wrapping the chain around Kurenai and Anko "Two down" they say as they pull the chain ripping Kurenai and Anko to shreds befoe looking to Naruto who has a pair of kunai drawn, Shino who is already releasing some of his bugs, and Hinata who is in her clans Taijutsu stance with her Byakugan active "Four to go" they say before charging the group.

Naruto turns to Hinata and Shino "Hinata, Shino defensive positions around Tazuna I will deal with them" Hinata and Shino and take up defensive positions around Tazuna as Naruto turns back to the two ninja in front of him "Now where were we? Oh we were at the point where I proceed to kick your asses before shoving taking those fancy gauntlets of yours and shoving them up your asses" he says with a smirk before charging at them.

The two enemy ninja are furious at what this little brat just said and charge in wildly intending on ripping him to shreds before they feel and intense pain in their legs in the jaws of two reptile like creatures whose heads are sticking out the ground before they trip and said creatures burst from the ground landing on the two ninja's backs and sinking their claws in pinning them to the ground.

Naruto just looks at them before smirking and saying "You can come out now Anko-chan, Kurenai-sensei" as Anko and Kurenai appear from their hiding spot in the trees and Anko says "Geez Naruto-kun it's no fun hiding from you anymore your too good at finding me"

Naruto just chuckles "Well I have had lots of practice of the year's Anko-chan" before he turns to the two ninjs currently pinned under his Raptor-clones has he had taken to calling them "Now what are the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist Village doing way out her and considering that you are missing-nin's it can't be anything good"

The now named Demon Brothers look up at Naruto before saying "We were hired to kill the bridge builder but we weren't told he had hired ninjas from Konoha" Naruto just smiles "Well that's bad news for you cause you see Tazuna just so happens to be a friend of mine and one of the things I can't stand the most is when people try to hurt my friends so give me one good reason why I shouldn't just feed you to my friends that are keeping you pinned right now" he says with a sadistic smile which causes the Demon brothers to gulp,

"Well you could kill us, or you could send us back to village where we could be interrogated and possibly have info that could benefit Konoha" they say trying to save their asses.

However Naruto just smiles "Well I could do that but I think I will put it to a vote" and turns to the rest of the group "So who thinks should send them back to konoha" Shino raises his hand Naruto notices this and nods "Okay now who thinks I should kill just kill them" at this the rest of the group raises their hands and Naruto smirks before turning back to the two Demon Brothers who are shaking in fear "Well it seems we have reached a decision" he then looks at the two Raptor-Clones and says "You know what to do just make it quick and painless, they deserve at least that" the Raptor-clones nod before lowering their jaws the Demon Brother's necks, Naruto then turns to the rest of the team and Tazuna "Well now that that's taken care of lets be on our way and Tazuna can tell us why he lied about the mission" which causes Tazuna to gulp.

As they resume their journey to Wave Tazuna explains to the groups how Wave is currently being ruled by a tyrant named Gato, and how he came in 6 months ago, took over Wave and proceeded to bleed it dry economically with a naval blockade, while killing anyone who opposed him, Tazuna then went on to explain how he is building a bridge to connect Wave to Hi no Kuni so that they could open trade with them and without having to worry about Gato's blockade.

As Naruto heard all this he got madder and madder before finally saying "Tazuna, I swear that by the time you finish the bridge and we leave Gato will be dead by my hands, I'm going to show that little sack of shit what happens when you mess with my friends" Tazuna just looks at Naruto before a few tears come to his eyes "Thank you Naruto" they then hitch a ride on a small boat owned by one of Tazuna's friends before reaching a lake.

The bushes rustle and out jumps a white rabbit which raises red flags in Anko and Kurenai's minds while Naruto just thinks _"That rabbit looks familiar, I wonder" _however before he can think on it further he hears Kurenai and Anko yell "Get Down" and he does as a large Zanbatou goes sailing over them before getting stuck in a tree, and a tall shirtless man with bandages around his mouth, wearing black and white camouflage pants, and spiky black hair stands on its hilt.

The man looksover the group and chuckles "Well if Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuhi, Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi, an Aburame, a Hyuuga, and a" he says before stopping when he says Naruto can laughs out loud "Well I'll be Damned is that you Gaki, it sure has been a while and you seem to have grown a bit since I last saw you"

Everyone turns to look at Naruto who just rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckles "I thought we would probably run into you after we ran into the Demon Brothers, its been a while hasn't it Zabuza" he says shocking them further Zabuza just laughs again "That it has Gaki, That it has"

**AN: Evil cliff hanger technique activate, sorry about that but felt it was a good place to stop the chapter, the next chapter will likely be the fight with Zabuza and the rest of the Wave mission, and possibly a quick summary of the return to Konoha, so until next time in the immortal words of Atlas Would You Kindly Leave a Review *sorry have always wanted to say that at least once***

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Wave Concludes A Tyrant Falls

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Well here is chapter 7 of Naruto "Saurian Soul" to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed my stories now onto some reviews…*Looks at reviews for last chapter, sees no questions* huh well anyway on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the elements from the Jurassic Park Universe**

Silence once again there was complete silence like back in the Hokage's office after Team 8 just found out that Naruto knew Zabuza for a whole 5 minutes no one said a word until Anko decided to voice what was on the mind of everyone in Team 8 *Minus Naruto* "Naruto-kun would you mind telling us how you know Zabuza Momochi" she says in a sickly sweet voice that promised pain if Naruto didn't answer.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Well you know how I said I saved Tazuna and then left to return to the village" Team 8 nods "Well I may have run into Zabuza here being cornered by some hunter-nin from Kiri and saved him" he said causing everyone to sweat-drop.

Everyone just looks at him like he has grown a second head before Kurenai just face palms and says "Naruto we are going to have to tell the Hokage about your actions when we get back to the village"

Naruto just nods and turns back to Zabuza "So Zabuza I take it that Gato hired you to kill Tazuna" Zabuza just nods Naruto just sighs "That's what I thought, you do know that Gato will no doubt betray you and refuse to pay you if you kill Tazuna right?"

Zabuza nods his head "Yeah I got that feeling from him when he hired me, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to pay people when they work for him, so what do you want to do"

Natuto thinks for a minute "Is Haku around here somewhere" Zabuza nods "Well have her come on out there is no use in her hiding anyway" Zabuza just gives a signal and a young woman wearing a blue battle dress and a kiri hunter-nin mask appears next to him.

The now named Haku removes her mask revealing a beautiful young woman "Hello Naruto it's been a long time" causing Naruto to smile

"That it has Haku" he says before turning to Zabuza "So Zabuza how about this you and I spar Kenjutsu only, before you go back to Gato and tell him you failed then in one week we meet at the Tazuna's bridge and "Fight" until Gato shows up with a group of mercenaries which he probably will and reveal his betrayal of you in which we take care of him before going to his mansion and stealing all his money" after hearing this everyone's eyes are wide

Zabuza laughs "You got a deal Gaki let's see your skills" he then grabs Kuruchikobo and gets into a stance, however his jaw hits the ground when he sees the sword Naruto is holding, in his hand is a 6' foot long Nodachi with a black blade and handle Zabuza just looks at the sword before managing to say "Is that the sword I think it is?"

Naruto just chuckles "If you think this sword is _Masamune _then you would be correct the same sword that once belonged to the "Red Death" of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki who just so happens to be my mother" he says with a sadistic smile.

Zabuza just gulps and sums up the situation in just two words "Well Shit" before he charges a swinging his blade which Naruto easily blocks before pushing him back and making him off-balance, Naruto takes advantage of this charging forward and swinging _Masamune _diagonally making a shallow gash on Zabuza's chest before jumping back to avoid a slash aimed at his arm.

Naruto chuckles "Looks like I got first blood Zabuza" causing Zabuza to laughs "Impressive gaki not many have been able to draw first blood on me" he says before charging back at Naruto who meets him half way and locks blades with him.

Meanwhile Team 8 watches on in amazement as Naruto clashes with Zabuza and is winning Kurenai turns towards Anko and asks "Anko just how strong is Naruto cause this for a genin let alone a 13 year old boy to be able to fight someone like Zabuza momochi is just insane"

Anko just chuckles at Kurenai's question "Kurenai you don't know the half of it Naruto is toying with Zabuza, in all the years we trained together other than the first few months I have Never seen him go all out, but if I had to guess he mostly likely stronger than the Sandaime was during his prime and the Yondaime during the Third Shinobi War combined" she says causing Kurenai's jaw to drop.

Kurenai just shakes her head "Surely you're exaggerating Anko, I mean yeah Naruto must be strong but stonger than both the Sandaime, and Yondaime that just doesn't seem possible" she says hoping that she is right.

Anko just shakes her head "I wish I was Kurenai but considering that Naruto can make _thousands _of _Shadow Clones _and has been using them to train _Everyday _for the past 8 _years, _and that's not including the training the Kyuubi has been giving him for the past 8 years, makes it hard to believe otherwise, I will say this though may Kami have mercy on the person who makes him go all out cause I'm sure he won't" she says shocking Kurenai even more while scaring her a little at the thought of Naruto going full out after hearing this.

Anko and Kurenai turn back to see Zabuza panting with numerous shallow cuts all over his body and Naruto not even winded and uninjured.

Naruto looks at Zabuza "Hey Zabuza how about one more attack and we call it quits for now" Zabuza just nods his head before charging at Naruto who just slips into a stance before whispering **Gatling Stab** and stabbing his sword back in forth in a rapid fashion ***Think Lufffy's Gum Gum Gatling from One Piece but with a sword and you get the picture*** while making sure to avoid all of Zabuza' vital points

Zabuza falls to the ground with shallow stab wounds covering his body and laughs "Damn gaki that was one hell of an attack good thing you weren't trying to kill me or I would be dead"

Naruto chuckles "Yeah I have been working on it for some time now and just finished it about a week ago, this is actually the first time I have used it in a fight"

Zabuza laughs "Gaki your keep up the way you are and you're going to be the best swordsman in the Elemental Nations before your 20 at this rate" which causes Naruto to chuckle

Haku then walks over and picks Zabuza up "We will see you in a week Naruto" before leaving in a water _shushin _

Naruto then seals _Masamune _in the storage seal one his wrists and looks at Team 8 who just stand there stupefied by his skills causing him to chuckle "Well now with that out of the way how about we go to your house Tazuna I'm kind of hungry, and Tsunami's food is delicious" he says snapping everyone out of their states before they continue on to Tazuna's house,

After walking for about 30 minutes they reach Tazuna's house and he knocks on the door, before it opens revealing a beautiful women in her mid 20's with a hourglass body and D-cup breasts, wearing a blue kimono that tightly hugs or curves opens the door "Hello who's there" she then notices Tazuna "Otou-san your home safe" she says before hugging him

Tazuna chuckles "Yep and it's all thanks to these super ninja from Konoha" he says gesturing to Team 8 who wave.

Tsunami bows before she spots one person in particular and hugs him "Naruto-kun it's great to see you" she then takes in his appearance and blushes slightly "And you have grown so much"

Naruto chuckles "It's good to see you again Tsunami, you haven't aged a day in the past 4 years, and are still as beautiful as the day I met you" he says

Tsunami blushes "Oh where are my manners everyone please come in dinner will be ready shortly" Team 8 enters the enters the house and sits down and relaxes as Tsunami goes back into the kitchen, and Naruto going to help her

Anko then turns to Tazuna "How does Tsunami know Naruto-kun, I mean yeah he stayed with you guys for a few days but they seem too close for that" she says with a raised eyebrow.

Tazuna takes a swig of the _Kitsune's Ambrosia _sake that Naruto had given him when they entered the house before turning serious "The a few days before Naruto left Tsunami was out in the woods when a couple of bandits showed up and tried to rape her, however Naruto was nearby and heard Tsunami yelling and rushed to save her and knocked out the bandits before they could rape her, and brought her back home where he told me what happened and told me he would be back"

Everyone had wide eyes as Tazuna told them the story behind Naruto and Tsunami being so close as Tazuna continued the story "For the next 12 hours Naruto was gone and all we heard were the screams of the bandits, when he came back I asked what happened to the bandits he simply said "They won't be hurting anyone ever again, I set my "compys" on them I asked what he meant by that and he told me about some of his bloodline and showed me what a "compy" was and I asked what's so bad about that, he then said "Imagine a pack of them slowly tearing you apart tiny bite by tiny bite and eating you alive"" everyone pales and shudders

Tazuna continues "Yeah I had the same reaction, he then asked me to keep all of this from Tsunami, which I agreed, I then asked him why he killed them in such a brutal way and he said "There are a few things I have zero tolerance for and Rape/Attempted Rape is one if those things and anyone who dares to do/try such a thing will die the same way, especially if they try it to someone as kind and caring as Tsunami" he then walked upstairs to make sure Tsunami was okay, and when I went to check up on her later she was asleep in his arms, and he said that she had cried herself to sleep, a few days later after making sure Tsunami was alright Naruto left and returned to Konoha, and about a few months after that I realized that Tsunami had developed a crush on Naruto"

Team 8 was shocked that there was such deep reason behind the relationship between Naruto and Tsunami, Anko and Hinata looked at each other sharing a look that said _"We know what we must do"_ before nodding

Tsunami and Naruto then walked out of the kitchen with plates of food for everyone and sat at the table when the door opened and in walked a 8 year old boy wearing overalls and a hat Tsunami looked up "Inari you're just in time for dinner and your Grandfather is home"

The nowe named Inari looks up and sees Tazuna and runs over and gives him a hug "Welcome home Ji-ji I'm glad you okay"

Tazuna ruffles the boys hair "I missed you Inari, and I got home safely thanks to these super awesome ninja I hired"

Inari looks over and sees Team 8 before scoffing until he says Naruto and goes wide-eyed "Naruto-nii is that you?"

Naruto smiles before nodding "Yep I'm back "little bro" and here to help Wave get rid of its "Midget" problem if you know what I mean" causing Tazuna and Team 8 to laugh and Tsunami to giggle

Inari runs over and hugs Naruto before crying and Naruto just hugs him back letting him let it all out before Inari falls asleep in his arms and Naruto creates a _Shadow Clone_ to take Inari upstairs and tuck him into bed before turning to Tazuna and a serious look enters his eyes "What happened to Inari while I was gone Tazuna, when I left he was a happy young boy full of sunshine now he seems broken inside"

Tazuna just sighs and tells Naruto what happened with Kaiza, how Inari saw him as a hero, how Kaiza stood up to Gato, how Gato had him publically executed and Inari saw the whole thing, and by the end the look in Naruto's eyes turned from serious to down-right **Murderous **and he said "Tazuna I'm not leaving Wave until I rip Gato limb from limb before ripping him in half, nobody and I mean NOBODY hurts my "little bro" and gets away with it" before he gets up and walks outside leaving everyone to their thoughts before Anko gets up and follows him.

Once outside Naruto begins destroying the forrest until he senses Anko near him and sighs "I should have come back sooner, if I did then Inari wouldn't have had to go through something like that"

Anko just wraps her arms around him and hugs him from behind "There was no way you could have known something like that would happen Naruto so you have no reason to blame yourself, what's important is that you're here _Now _and that's what matters because by killing Gato you can prove to him that there are still Heroes in this world" she says as she kisses the top of his head

Naruto turns around and hugs Anko back "Thank you Anko-chan you always know what to say to cheer me up" he says before he gives her a quick kiss on the lips "Now let's go back everyone is probably worried about us" he says before he and Anko head back to the house

When they reach the house Naruto lets everyone know he is feeling better before heading up stairs to go to sleep and Anko looks to Hinata before they nod their heads and look at Tsunami "Tsunami-san can Hinata and I have a word with you" Tsunami nods her head before following Anko and Hinata outside to sit on the porch.

The next day Naruto wakes and head downstairs to help Tsunami make breakfast and notices everyone besides her is out of the house, he pays it no mind and goes to help Tsunami "Good morning Tsunami would you like some help with the dishes"

Tsunami turns around to see Naruto and blushes slightly "Good morning Naruto-kun, and yes that would be nice" she says Naruto helps her make breakfast Tsunami then sets down the dish she was drying and turning to Naruto "Naruto-kun there is something I need to tell you"

Naruto stops washing the dish he had in his hands, dries his hands and turns to Tsunami "What is it Tsunami you can tell me anything"

Tsunami takes a deep breath to calm herself "Naruto-kun 4 years ago you saved me from those men and for that I will be forever grateful to you, and a few months I realized I had a slight crush on you, however I thought it was nothing more than a case of "Hero Worship" and tries to forget about it, however as time went on the crush just got stronger, and it felt like a part of my heart was missing, however then you came back and I felt like the missing piece of my heart had returned, and I realized that I love you" she said shocking Naruto

Naruto just looked at Tsunami "Tsunami I won't lie you really surprised me with what you just said, and your confession was absolutely beautiful, and you are a beautiful women that any man would be lucky to be in a relationship with you but there is something you need to know about me that might change the way you feel about me" he says.

Naruto was about to continue but Tsunami cuts him off "I already know about you being the container of the Kyuubi, and having to take multiple wives Naruto, and I don't care that you hold the Kyuubi, even if you were the Kyuubi itself that wouldn't change the way I feel about you, and about you having to take multiple wives it doesn't bother me at all because I 'm positive that if anyone would be able to treat each wife with respect and treating each wife equally it would be you, thats how big your heart is and how much love you hold within it" she says shocking Naruto

Naruto just processes everything she just said before realizing "But how do you know about the kyuubi and me having to take multiple wives the only way you would know that is if" he and realizes "It was Anko and Hinata wasn't it they realized your feelings for me and wanted to make sure they were genuine didn't they?"

Tsunami just nods "Yes last night they confronted me about my feelings for you and after I told them they told me about you being the container of the Kyuubi and having to take multiple wives due to being the last of your clans, I said I didn't care and that as long as you treated each of your wives equally I am fine with sharing, they then said that you currently have 4 fiancés including themselves and that I had their blessing to be with you if you accepted my feelings"

Naruto just smiles "I won't lie Tsunami I am attracted to you, not only are you beautiful on the outside but your also beautiful on the inside, you are caring, kind hearted, gentle, and whenever you smile it radiates a loving warmth that only someone who is not only pure of heart but also pure of soul can radiate, and I would not only love to but also be honored to have you as one of my fiancés and future wives, while having Inari as a son in the future.

A tear of joy begin to form in the corners of Tsunami's eyes with each word Naruto says and trail down her cheeks before Naruto reaches up and wipes them away and cups her cheek with and smiling, Naruto then leans in a kisses her on the lips lovingly causing her causing her to melt into the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

They stay this way just basking in each other's presence until the need for air and they break the kiss, Naruto stares into Tsunami's eyes lovingly and she stares back before he hugs her to his chest feeling her warmth against him as she snuggles deeper into his chest taking in his scent.

Naruto just holds her tighter "Tsunami lets wait till after Gato is taken care of to tell Tazuna and Inari about us it would make for a nice surprise" Tsunami just nods "Also when this is taken care of I would like for you and Inari for come live with my in Konoha, I have more than enough room in my house and would feel a lot better knowing my fiancé/future wife, and future step-son would are safe and nearby, your father can come to if he wants"

Tsunami just stands their shocked before smiling and nodding "Of course Naruto-kun I would love to and Inari would love to live with his future father, and thre are probably plenty of kids for him to make friends with"

Naruto smiles before kissing her on the lips again "I look forward to our beautiful future together as a family my loving Nami-chan" he says looking into her eyes.

Tsunami smiles before saying "As do I my loving and future husband Naru-kun" and giving him a quick peck on the lips before they go back to cleaning dishes.

Later in the day the rest of Team 8 and Tazuna return home from working on the bridge to find Tsunami smiling and humming a happy tune as Naruto helps her get dinner ready which confuses most of the team except for Anko and Hinata who realize that she must have told Naruto about her feelings for him and he returning them which causes them to smile

The week passes and the day arrives for Team 8 to meet Zabuza on the bridge and they head out to meet with Zabuza and wait for Gato to arrive but not before naruto makes a dozen _Shadow Clones _to watch over Tsunami and Inari, when they get to the bridge they find Zabuza and Haku waiting for them

Zabuza smirks at seeing Naruto and team 8 arrive "About time you showed up gaki we have been waiting here for over an hour"

Naruto just smiles back "Sorry Zabuza we woke wanted some breakfast before we take out the trash, oh and here" he tosses them each a bento "Thought you might be hungry now what do you want to do till the little rat shows up"

Zabuza smiles as before eating the bento "Well we could have another spar but I would rather save my energy for dealing with the backstabbing little bastard if that's okay with you so how about we create some clones to fight it out while we just relax"

Naruto nods before he and Zabua each create a clone and have them "fight", he then turns towards Zabuza and pulls out a deck of cards "Up for some poker while we wait?"

Zabuza just chuckles "Your on gaki and your going down, I may not be able to beat you in kenjutsu but I will wipe the floor with you in poker" he says before Naruto deals the cards

One hour later and Zabuza losing every hand of poker they hear the sound of a large group of people walking on the edge of the bridge and look over to see Gato standing there with 300 thugs carrying various weapons

Gato looks at the scene before him and fumes "Zabuza what the hell is the meaning of this I hire you to kill the bridge builder and the ninja guarding him and instead you're playing cards with them."

Zabuza just laughs "Don't be surprised Gato I knew all along that you were never going to pay me, so I had a contingency plan incase such a thing happened"

Gato is furious before yelling to his men "Kill them all but leave the women alive they will provide some fun later on" before suddenly the temperature plummets and Gato looks at Naruto whose bangs are covering his eyes

Naruto shakes in rage "Zabuza no matter what donot interfere with what's about to happen or I WILL kill you is that understood" he says in a voice that sends shivers down everyone's spines Zabuza just nods scared shitless of Naruto at the moment Naruto then turns towards Gato and his thugs before rolling up the sleeves of his trencoat reveling a pair of storage seals and bites his thumbs before swiping his blood over them.

He looks at Gato with pure murder in his eyes and says "Gato you oppressed the people of Wave, Killed a man you was a hero to a boy I consider my little brother in all but blood, and then threaten not only two of my fiancés but also another woman who is like a older sister to me with rape there is no forgiveness for your crimes, you and everyman you brought with you here today will die by my hands, however you should feel honored know that you're the first to witness this technique **Saurian Soul: Raptor Swarm**" after saying the name of the technique the storage seals on his arms glow before there is a cloud of smoke, when the smoke clears standing on the bridge are 500 of Naruto's Raptor Clones just waiting for him to give the command.

Naruto raises his arm in the arm before swiping it down and saying "Kill them all but leave Gato alive, he is mine" what happens next can only be described as a blood bath the raptors tear into Gato's thugs like a Tornado in a trailer park ***Sorry the only comparison I could think of to describe the carnage* **blood and body parts fly everywhere the swarm tears the thugs to shreds leaving only Gato alive who is paralyzed in fear, when the raptors are done all that's left off Gato's men are piles of severed limbs and shredded torsos.

Naruto then walks up to Gato who begins to beg for his life and ask for mercy to which Naruto scoffs "Sorry all out of mercy for people like you all I have in stock is this **Saurian Style: Dual T-Rex Execution" **before a shadow clone appears next to him and they bothe change into his T-Rex Dino Form and biting Gato who is trying to crawl away on the leg causing him to scream as Naruto flings his head up and realeasing Gato who cartwheels up before falling down where both Naruto and his shadow clone both catch him in their mouths half of him in each as he screams in pain before they rip him in half and throw his severed halves over the edge of the bridgebefore the shadow clone dispels and and he changes back to normal.

Nruto spits out Gato's blood that was still in his mouth and says "Good riddance and may you burn in hell for all of eternity you miserable bastard" before turning to see the shocked faces of his team, Tazuna, Zabuza, and Haku and asks "What I said I was going to rip him in half when I saw him and I did, why are you all looking at me like that?" prompting everyone to sweat-drop Naruot then looks at Zabuza "Hey Zabuza think you could use a water jutsu to clean all this up I sense the villagers on their way here and I doubt they want to see this carnage" to which Zabuza just nod and cleans the bridge of all the blood and body parts.

Naruto walks over to his team just as a mob of Wave's villagers show up with makeshift weapons with Inari leading them to which he just smiles "Yow what's all this about, if you're looking for Gato you just missed him he ended up have a "Accident" and fell to pieces" he says causing those who knew what really happened to sweat-drop

The villagers just looked shocked before Inari says "You really mean it Gato is dead" Naruto just nods Inari runs up and hugs Naruto as the villagers start cheering as Naruto hugs Inari he sees Tsunami walking toward him and smiles as she comes up and kisses him on the lips muh to the surprise of Kurenai, Tazuna, Inari, Zabuza, Haku, and the Villagers before Naruto says "I told you I would take care it"

Tsunami just smiles "I never doubted you for a moment" Inari then looks at his mom before asking why she did that whuch makes her smile "Well Inari Naruto and I confessed are feelings for each other and have decided that you, me, and maybe your grandfather if he wants too will be moving to Konoha after the bridge is finished where we will be living with Naruto as I am going to be one of his wives making him your step-father" she says shocking everyone who didn't already know, Inari looks at Naruto who only smiles and nods before Inari hugs him again saying "Tou-san" over and over again to which Naruto just hugs him tighter while repeating "Yes" after each time he says it.

That night Wave celebrates their freedom with food, dancing, and drinks, the next morning Naruto wakes up to find three women in bed with him, Anko is on his left snuggling into the left side if his neck, Tsunami is on his right doing the same as Anko only on his right side, and Hianta is sleeping on his chest, all three of them only wearing their underwear Naruto smiles before just going back to sleep.

Later that day Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku go to Gatos base and take all his money and the deed to his shipping company which Naruto signs over to himself, Zabuza takes half of Gatos money and leaves with Haku saying they are going back to Kiri now that the civil war is over, while Naruto takes the other half and gives it too the people of Wave.

Over the course of the month Tazuna finishes the bridge and Naruto spends time relaxing and growing closer to his fiancés until its time to leave.

Naruto and the rest of Team 8 along with Tsunami and Inari stand at the end of the newely completed and named "Great Naruto Bridge" and look at the villagers and Tazuna who had decided to stay in Wave, Naruto smiles "Well I guess this is it Tazuna see you around, oh and check on the kitchen table I left you a present" Tazuna nods before telling Naruto to take care of his daughter and grandson to which Naruto agrees and they set off back to Konoha.

Naruto looks at Inari and smiles "So sochi are you ready to head to your new home" Inari just nods "Good and don't worry about making friends I know a few kids who would love to be friends with you"

Inari smiles "I'm not worried Tou-san and I can't wait to see our new home" causing everyone to smile while Anko, Hinata, and Tsunami think _"He will be a great father in the future" _which causes them to blush at the thought of children with a combination of features belong to Naruto and themselves running around the house.

Naruto meanwhile smiles and thinks _"Akane-chan our family keeps growing and I couldn't be happier" _Akane just smiles from within the mindscape and says **"That it does Kit and I'm sure your parents are lookind down on you with smiles on their faces at how porud they are with you" **Naruto smiles and looks to the sky and swears he says his parents faces smiling at him and _"I'm sure they are Akane-chan, I'm sure they are" _before continuing towards Konoha with a smile on his face.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Chunin Exams Begin

**Chapter 8**

**AN: First I would like to say thank you once again to ALMOST everyone who viewed, favorite, followed, and reviewed or any combination of these,**

**Now into what I meant by Almost everyone it was bound to happen at some point but I'm surprised it happened this early in the story, I received my first flame yep only 7 chapters in and I get a flame now to respond to said flamer Buterflypuss**

**Buterflypuss: First of all Tsunami didn't just start loving Naruto out of nowhere, like I stated in the chapter it started off as a crush a few months after he left, and she thought it would just pass in time, but as time passed it only got stronger and turned into love, which she didn't even realize until she saw him again like I also stated in the last chapter,**

**Now onto you saying there is no such thing as love at first sight only lust, that maybe your belief but I however do believe in love at first sight, and it wasn't even love at first sight which I have stated in the last paragraph,**

**Now onto you saying that I'm "Devaluing" MY Naruto as a gentleman who cares for all his loves equally by accepting her feelings and having him "Get with" somebody he hardly knows, First of all he never had sex with her they merely slept in the same bed with Hinata and Anko, and as to ruining the effort the other girls and MY image of MY Naruto its not like as soon as they get back to the village he is going to marry her they are going to take more time to get to know each other and deepen their feelings for each other before even having sex let alone getting married, Tsunami isn't Narutos wife yet she is his FIANCE**

**Finally this is my FIRST story and my writing skills are not that great so SORRRRYY if my story is not as good as some Veteran authors, and if you can't get over that then feel free to stop reading because there are plenty of other people who enjoy reading it and the loss of a single person who can't get over one little thing, is no skin of my back.**

**Well now that that's of the way Sorry everyone else but I just had to get that off my chest its not like I thought I would never receive a flame but for this person to do so and just tear into my FIRST story like that just really pissed me off anyway on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Minor elements based of some of Jurassic Parks info or Jurassic Park itself**

Team 8, Tsunami, and Inari had arrived at Konoha and after checking in had went to the Hokage's office give their mission report on the mission to Wave, and after knocking on the door and being told to enter they now stood in front of the Hokage.

Anko and Kurenai snap off a quick salute "Team 8 reporting in on a successful mission to Wave Hokage-sama" Anko says with a smile on her face,

The Hokage just nods and tells them to proceeds to give the mission report not leving anything out from, leaving the village, encountering the Demon brothers and finding out that Tazuna had lied about the mission details, continuing the mission, encounter Zabuza and discovering he and Naruto knew each other which causes Hiruzen to just shake his head and Naruto to chuckle, arriving at Wave, meeting Zabuza at the bridge and them waiting for Gato to arrive, interrupted at this point and had Tsunami and Inari wait outside before continuing the report, and how Naruto slaughtered gato and his men recounting every single little bloody, gory detail and by they finished the Hokage looked a little green, and the hidden Anbu had all rushed into the offices bathroom and were emptying the contents of their stomachs into the toilet sink and shower.

The Hokage looks at Naruto "Naruto did you have to report every single detail about how you dealt with Gato" he asks

Naruto just nods his head "Yes nobody messes with my precious people, and by reporting how I dealt with Gato and his men in all its graphic details it will send a message to anyone who thinks about trying to hurt those precious to me and that message is" a murderous look enters his eyes before he says "**Try to hurt my precious people and I will tear you limb from limb before ripping you in half" **in an emotionless voice sending shivers down everyone's spines while Hinata and Anko get a little turned on.

Naruto then walks over to the door and tells Tusnami and Inari to come back in before the three of them return to standing in front of the Hokage who looks at them "Now who might you too be" he asks

Tsunami and Inari bow "My name is Tsunami and this is my son Inari" she says causing the Hokage to smile.

Naruto then holds Tsunami's hand and says "During the mission Tsunami and I were reunited due to her being Tazuna's daughter and us meeting when I saved him 4 years ago, and after talking Tsunami revealed her feelings for me and I accepted them because I felt the same way and have for the past 4 years but thought they were one-sided so never let anyone know about them, and she agreed to be one of my fiancés and future wives, while Inari would be my step-son" he finishes with a smile.

Hiruzen just smiles "Well congratulations Naruto and Tsunami I wish the both of you along with Anko, Hinata, Tsume, and any other future wives the best for the future" he says causing Naruto to smile while Anko, Hinata, and Tsunami blush.

Naruto rubs the back of his and smiles "Thanks Ji-Ji, but if were done here I would like to head home and show Tsunami-chan and Inari around their new home" he says tow which the Hokage just nods his head and dismisses them before they leave.

Once outside the Hokage's Tower Kurenai and Anko turn to the team and pull out some forms before Kurenai says "The Chunin exams are in a week and we will be nominating the three of you, however it is entirely your choice if you wish to compete, however if you do decide to compete you need to fill out these forms, and head to room 301 at the academy" before handing each of them a form and leaving.

Shino nods his head to his fellow teammates and leaves himself before Naruto turns to Tsunami and Inari "Now with the boring stuff out of the way how about Anko-chan, Hinata-chan and myself show you two around the village before we head home" he says before Tsunami and Inari smile and nod.

After showing Tsunami and Inari around the village, the group arrives at Naruto's house and the sheer size and elegance of it leave Tsunami and Inari speechless, Naruto chuckles and shows them in and showing them around, before making dinner and showing them to their rooms and going to bed.

A week had passed since Team 8 along with Tsunami and Inari had returned to Konoha and Naruto had spent the week spending time with Tsunami, taking her out on dates and getting to know each other better, he had introduced Inari to Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon, the four had become fast friends and Inari even developed a little crush on Moegi which Naruto, Anko, Hinata, and his mother had enjoyed teasing him about.

Naruto had also taken Anko, Hinata, and Tsume out on a few dates as well which consisted of all you can eat "Naruto Special Dango" with a bottle of "Kitsune's Ambrosia" while relaxing on top of the Hokage Monument watching the sunset.

His date with Hinata consisted of a picnic in a field of flowers, and after Hinata tasted the cinnamon buns he had made for her she jumped into his arms and they just sat there for a while enjoying each other's warmth and presence.

Naruto's date with Tsume consisted of a heated game of tag in the "Forrest of Death" followed by Naruto cooking a wild boar he had caught earlier that morning and them enjoying the meal and learning more about each other, and Tsume teling Naruto about Kiba's reaction when she told him and her daughter Hana that she was engaged to him, which caused Naruto to laugh before he walked her home.

Today was the day of the chunin exams and Naruto along with Team 8 were on their way to the Academy where the first test would take place when they turned a corner to see Konohamaru being held up by a boy wearing a black cat suit, and a blonde girl with a large fan on her back.

The blonde girl turns to the boy "C'mon Kanaurou just let the kid go we don't want to get in trouble."

The now named Kankarou just tightens his grip on Konohamaru "In a minute Temari this little brat ran into me and he's going to pay for it" the now named Temari just shakes her head before noticing Naruto and his team walking toward them.

Naruto walks up to Kankarou "Excuse me neko-chan can you let him go if you do I will give you some catnip" he says causing Team 8 to chuckle while Temari giggles"

Kankarou drops Konohamaru and looks at Naruto "What the hell did you just say to me you little punk" he says with his eye twitching

Naruto just cleans his ear with his pinky before pulling out a small bag with some catnip in it "I asked you let Konohamaru go and if you did I would give a bag of catnip neko-chan, and because you were a good kitty and did as I asked here is your reward" he says before tucking the bag of catnip into a pocket on Kankarou's shirt causing everyone to break out in a fit of laughter *minus Kankarou of course*

Kankarou's nearly busts a vein and reaches to grab the object wrapped in bandages on his back Temari notices this "Kankarou are you crazy you can't bring crow out here, you know what will happen if Gaara finds out" she says trying to talk some sense into him

Kakarou just looks at her and says "I don't care Temari this bastard thinks he can just insult me and get away with well I'm going to teach him a lesson" before he feels something cold and metal on his throat and looks down to see a kunai held to his throat and Naruto behind him holding its handle.

Naruto chuckles "Now neko-chan if you keep being a bad kitty I will have to punish you" his voice then takes an icy tone "And that it not something you want me to do, besides I think your sandy friend in the trees is either disappointed in you or just mad it's a little hard to tell"

Kankarou freezes at hearing what Naruto just said before turning to see a red haired boy with green eyes, a tattoo over his eye that reads "Love" in kanji, on his back is a large gourd, and he is wearing a tan shirt and pants Kankarou gulps "Hey Gaara we were just"

The now named Gaara interrupts him "Kankarou you are a disgrace to the village now shut up or I will kill you" Gaara then turns to look at Naruto "I apologize for my brother's actions I am Sabaku no Gaara"

Naruto smiles "It's not a problem I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze by the way and these are my teammates Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame" he says gesturing to Hinata and Shino "Are you competing in the Chunin Exams too" Naruto asks

Gaara nods his head "Yes my team and I will also be participating" Gaara then grabs his head like he is in pain "Mother says you are strong Naruto, killing you will prove my existence" he then looks to Temari and Kankarou "We're leaving" the three then leave.

Naruto stares at them as they leave before looking at Konohamaru "Well that was interesting, now Konohamaru run along Hinata-chan, Shino, and I have to get to the academy for the first exam" Konohamaru nods and leaves, Naruto turns to Hinata and Shino "C'mon let's get going we don't want to be late" Hinata and Shino nod before continuing on their way to the Academy

As they're walking Naruto thinks about his encounter with Gaara and how something felt off about him when he hears Akane get his attention **"Naruto be careful around that Gaara kid he hold the Ichibi Tanuki Shukakku within" **she says shocking Naruto

Naruto nods his head "_Are you sure Akane nee-chan because if you right then we might have a big problem and something might be going on because it seemed like he isn't able to sleep and Shukakku might be influencing him, and the fact that Suna would send an unstable Jinchuriki to another village and have him participate in the Chunin Exams seems fishy"_

Akane just nods from within his mindscape **"I know and I'm positive that he holds the Ichibi, I can sense the youki in him and his mastery over sand is a dead give-away due to it being a trait that all of the Ichibi's hosts gain, and the fact that he can't sleep means his seal is either faulty or has been tampered with, whatever the case you should inform the Hokage as soon as possible because I got a bad feeling that something really big is going to go down soon" **she says getting a nod form Naruto

Naruto creates a _Shadow Clone _and has him go inform the Sandaime of what he has discovered before turning to Hinata and Shino and letting them know what Akane had told him shocking both of them before they continue on their way

**With the Naruto Clone**

The clone had just arrived to the Hokage's office surprising the Sandaime "Naruto what are you doing here shouldn't you be on your way to the first exam" he asks

The clone nods "I'm just a clone Ji-Ji, the boss sent me here to inform you about some disturbing news that he came across about one of the Genin from Suna that Akane confirmed" he says shocking the Hokage.

Hiruzen turns serious "What has he discovered, for him to have to inform me right away it can't be good news" he says before the look in the clone's eyes confirms is suspicions

The clone just nods his head "Indeed it's is, the boss found out that Suna Genin Gaara no Sabaku is the holder of the Ichibi Tanuki Shukakku, and to make matters worse the biju seems to be able to influence Gaara quite heavily to the point that prevents Gaara from sleeping, which can only mean that either the seal holding the Ichibi is faulty or has been tampered with to give the Biju more control, and the fact that Suna sent him to another village for the Chunin Exams let alone an Allied one raises to many red flags, which the boss believes can only mean one thing Suna plans to attack the village at some point during the Chunin Exams most likely during the final exam whatever that may be" he finishes

Hiruzen just nods grimly "This is very disturbing news, but based on the evidence you have provided we must prepare for the worst case-scenario, Naruto do not tell anyone other than your teammates about this information, we can't have our possible enemies know that we know about their plans or they might strike sooner, I will discuss what actions we shall take"

The clone nods before dispelling leaving the Hokage to his thoughts as he stares out the window _"Naruto once again you surprise me, this possible threat you have discovered might just save a lot of lives, and for some reason I believe that includes my own" _before he snaps out of his thoughts and tells his secretary to inform the clan heads for a emergency meeting

Naruto blinks as he receives the memories of his clone and tells Shino and Hianta what he and the Hokage talked about shocking them before they simply nod and enter to find a three genin arguing with some other genin about letting the pass so they can take the exam, and Naruto chuckles recognizing them.

The first is girls wearing white top and, brown shorts, and black shinobi sandals and had two large scrolls on her waist this was Tenten Higurahi a weapons expert and the only kunoichi of Team 9.

The next was a boy with a bowl haircut and HUGE eyebrows, wearing a full-body green spandex jumpsuit, with orange arm and leg warmers, this was Rock Lee

Finally there was a boy with waist length black hair, and pupil-less white eyes that were signiature to the Hyuuga clan, he wore a whitish-grey shirt and pants, this was Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin.

Naruto looks at the them for a second before getting their attention "Hey Tenten, Neji, Lee come over here for a second" he says surprising them before they walk over to him.

Neji walks up to Naruto and bows "Hello Naruto-sama how are you today?" he asks causing Naruto to sigh.

Naruto just rubs the bridge of his nose "Neji how many times have I asked you to not call me Naruto-sama you know I don't like being called it" causing Hinata, Tenten, and Lee to laugh before he continues "Anyway that's not room 301 it's room 201 the two guarding it are actually the "Eternal Gate Guards" Izumo and Kotetsu, they placed a genjutsu on the sign to weed out the weaker applicants" he says getting shocked looks from Team 9 as they realize he is right.

Naruto then gains a sadistic smile "However that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them just play along and you will see something really funny" he whispers before raising his voice so that everyone could hear him "Did you guys hear that all of the female Anbu had their panties stolen from their houses last night, apparently they have been searching everywhere for the culprit however I told them that I saw the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu leaving one of their houses late last night, and they have been looking everywhere for them, in fact the only place I think they have left to look is this building he says" causing a few people to chuckle.

Meanwhile Izumo and Kotetsu paled at hearing this knowing that even though they didn't steal any panties the female Anbu wouldn't believe that and would still beat the shit out of them, so they decided to do what any sane man would do in their situations, run for their lives and immediately dropped the genjutsu and ran.

Naruto and everyone else in the room started laughing at this before walking up the stairs to the exam room, but just as they are about to enter Naruto hears a familiar voice "Hello Naruto-kun it's been a while"

Naruto turns around to see a trio of Genin from Kumo standing behind him and smiles recognizing them.

The first is a tall 16 year old redhead with dark skin and green eyes, wearing a white and grey battle-dress that goes down knees, black socks that go up to her shins, black sandals and a white bandana, strapped to her back is a sheathed katana this person is Karui

Next to her stands a 16 year old boy with white hair, brown eyes, wearing a grey and white shirt, red pants with white x's on them, red socks, and black shinobi sandals, he had a sheathed katana strapped to his back and was sucking on a lollipop, his name is Omoi.

The final person and the one that said hello to Naruto was a 16 year old girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a grey open V-cut shirt that showed with a fishnet shirt underneath that showed of a decent amount of DD-Cup breasts, a grey skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, black socks that went up to her kneecaps, and strapped horizontally to her lower back was a sheathed Tanto, this person was Samui…and another of Naruto's Fiances.

Naruto smiled at Karui and Omoi before turning to Samui and pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the lips, surprising Lee, Tenten, Shino, and Samui herself a little before she closed her eyes and metled into his embrace kissing him back.

When they broke apart Naruto smiled as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes "I missed you my "Queen of Cool"" he said causing her to blush a little.

Samui recovers from her blush and smiles "And I missed you my "King of Heat"" she says before kissing his cheek.

Tenten who had just recovered from her shock at Naruto and Samui's public display of affection or "P.D.A." then asked the question that was on the minds of everyone who didn't already know how Naruto and Samui knew each other "Um Naruto whats all this, and how do you know these Kumo ninja?" she says gaining nods from Shino and Lee.

Naruto chuckles "Well Tenten I'm old friends with Karui and Omoi, and Samui here is one of my fiancés" he says gaining another shocked look on the faces of those who didn't already know.

Naruto seeing this chuckoles and decides to explain how Samui became one of his fiancés "It all started with Hinata's attempted kidnapping when we were five by the Kumo ambassador, I was the one to save Hinata-chan that night, however it turned out that the "Ambassador" was actually a Kumo shinobi given a mission by the villages council behind the Raikage's back to gain the Byakugan" he says shocking everyone who didn't know the full details of that night.

Naruto smiles and continues "Well after I saved Hinata-chan, and the Sandaime informed the Raikage of what had happened, the Raikage was pissed and immediately took care of Kumos council, before sending a letter back to him with his apologies for what had happened, and letting him know that he would be coming to the village to discuss how to deal with the aftermath of the attempt, along with wanting to meet the boy who was able to take down one of his Joinin at such a young age"

Naruto takes a breath before continuing "A week later the Raikage showed up along with Samui, Karui, and Omoi met with the Hokage and myself to discuss reparations, when the Raikage saw me he immediately recognized me as the son of the Yondaime who was his rival in speed and one of his closest friends after the end of the Third Shinobi War, came up with a way to not only cover the aftermath of the kidnapping attempt but also strengthen ties between our villages."

Naruto takes another deep breath before continuing "He proposed an arraigned marriage between Samui-chan and myself, however I told him that I would not marry unless it was out of love, and would not force Samui-chan into a marriage with someone she just met, which shocked her that someone she just met would fight for her happiness, however Samui came up with the idea for us to get to know each other first and if we ended up falling in love with each other then we would get married, so for the week that the Raikage was here the two of us got to know more about each other, before she left."

Everyone is enthralled with Naruto's story as he continues "After the she left with the Raikage, Karui, and Omoi, we communicated through letters, and would meet whenever the Hokage went to Konoha or the Raikage would come here, and over time we genuinely fell in love with each other and confessed our feelings to each other Samui knew I would have to take multiple wives to restore my clans and at first was apprehensive about it but after meeting Anko-chan and Hinata-chan and getting to know them she fully accepted the fact on the condition that I love and treat each of my wives equally, and after informing the Hokage and Raikage of this we were engaged to each other and have been ever since, and after I turn 16 we along with the rest of my fiancés will be getting married," he finishes

Everyone is speechless as Naruto finishes his story Naruto turns and gives Samui a quick kiss on the cheek "Go ahead into the exam room I will be right behind you, after I deal with a certain emo who is smugly making his here like he is kami herself" Samui and her team realizing who Naruto is talking about nod their heads and leave not wanting to deal with the headache that is surely coming their way.

Right after Samui and her team enter the exam room a familiar group of people walk up the staircase these people being Teams 7 and 10, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, the king of emo's himself Sasu-gay I mean Sasuke Uchiha, and the pink banshee-I mean Sakura Haruno, for Team 7, and Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi of Team 10.

Sasuke sees Naruto and smirks smugly "Well if it isn't the dobe and his little team of weaklings" *Delusional Much* he then sees Team 9 "Along with more people to see the might of the Uchiha clan" *Again Delusional Much*

Naruto just cleans his ear with his pinky before turning to Sasuke "Hm did you say something? All I heard was a duck quacking" causing Sasuke to clench his fists and grit his teeth, meanwhile in the jonin lounge Kakashi smiles proudly at his Sensei's son following him in the ways of the "Hip-cool attitude" while the other Jonin laugh at how Naruto dealt with the spoiled brat of an Uchiha, and Maito Guy yells about Kakashi's "Hip-cool attitude" infecting the younger generation.

Naruto then turns to Kiba "Hey Kiba you still able to hear, and have your anal virginity intact after being on a team with the banshee and Sasu-gay" causing everyone to laugh except for Sasuke and Sakura whose faces turn red with anger, and Sasuke clenches his fists tighter and grinds his teeth harder.

Kiba finishes laughing "Yeah thanks to the ear plugs you gave me and Kakashi-sensei letting me sleep in his tent whenever we are on missions I do "Naruto Otou-san"" he says shocking everyone that didn't know Narto and Kiba's mother Tsume were engaged.

Naruto chuckles "Watch it "Sochi" don't make me have to bend you over my knee and give you a spanking in front of everyone." Which causes Kiba to pale at the thought and everyone *Minus Sasuke and Sakura* to laugh

As everyone laughed a tall teen with silver hair and glasses wearing a grey shirt, green pants and sandals, and a Konoha haite walks up to the group and adjusts his glasses before saying "You may want to keep it down there are a lot of teams here that would love to take out a bunch of green Genins like youselves" he then smiles creepily which sets off a red flag in Naruto's head before he notices that this guy reeks of snakes and considering there only two people who can summon snakes and one of them is a traitor while the other his Anko-chan it raises another red flag in his head.

Kiba then speaks up "Well who the hell are you" voicing the question on many of the Genins minds.

The siver haired teen just smiles "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and like you I am here for the Chunin Exams I even have information on many of the people participating"

Sasuke's eyes light up "I want information on the kid in the green spandex and Naruto Uzumaki"

A little glint comes to Kabuto's eyes as he pulls out a stack of Ninja-info cards and channels chakra to one that is labled Rock Lee "Okay first is Rock Lee he is a part of Team 9 under Maito Guy, his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higurashi, he has been on 69 D-rank, 24 C-rank and 1 B-Rank mission, he is unable to use Ninjutsu and Genjustu, however his skills in Taijutsu are at least Low-Jonin levels" he finishes.

Kabuto then smiles "Now I don't have any information on a Naruto _Uzumaki_, however I do have information on a Naruto _Uzumaki-Namikaze_" he says causing Sasuke to growl, and Kabuto to smirk before continuing "He is the only child of the "Yellow Flash" and Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and his wife the "Red Death" Kushina Uzumaki, He is part of Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi his teammates are Hinata Hyyuuga and Shino Aburame, he has been on 120 D-Rank mission 1 C-rank and 2 A-Rank" Sasuke seethes in anger at finding out that the "Dobe" has been on 2 A-rank missions while he has only been on 1 C-rank,

Naruto grabs the card out of Kabuto's hand and looks at the info on it before another red flag is raised in his head at how detailed it is and most of the info on it is only known to the Hokage before glaring at Kabuto "This is pretty detailed especially the fact that 1 of those A-rank missions was only known to the Hokage and Myself and was classified in the Hokages's PERSONAL copy of missions add into the fact that the info on my skills while not even cover a quarter of what I can actually do is still more detailed than it should be and much of the info on it is also CLASSIFIED which no one other than the Hokage should have access too, let alone some random Genin raises a lot of red flags."

Kabuto gulps but is suddenly slammed into the wall and pinned there by Naruto who eyes turn murderous "Add to the fact that you REEK of snakes and there are only two people who have the access to that specific summoning contract one who is a traitor to the village, and the other who I know for a fact you have never been in contact with makes me believe that you are a spy sent to this village to gain information for aforementioned traitor" he says causing Kabuto's eyes to widen before Naruto knocks him out, seals his chakra with a seal tag, and tieing him up leaving everyone shocked.

There is a cloud of smoke at the head of the Exam room and when it clears a group of Chunin with clip boards, and a tall scarred man wearing a long black trench coat are standing there the man in black looks at the Genin gathered and smirks before he notices Naruto standing over Kabuto "Genin Uzumaki-Namikaze what is the meaning if this" he says in a voice that send shivers down the spines of all the Genin *Minus Naruto*

Naruto chuckles "Well Ibiki nii-san I was just minding my own business waiting for the Exam to start with my team when Genin Kabuto Yakushi here came up and began handing out information on those gathered here to anyone who wanted it, and after the Emo Uchiha asked for information on Rock Lee and myself, after which he revealed the stats of Rock Lee.

Naruot takes a breath before continuing "However he then went on to reveal some information about me including that of how many missions I have been on along with what rank they were some of which are only known to myself and the Hokage, I proceeded to take said info card and have a peek on it which went on to reveal even more classified information that only the Hokage and myself are aware of it raised more red flags, not to mention he REEKS of snakes, I concluded he must be a spy in the category of O.S. and subdued him by knocking him unconscious, sealing his chakra, and tying him up so that he maybe interogatted." He finishes before smirking "However if I knew you were going to be the one to give us the test I also would have slapped a bow on him for you" he says.

Ibiki chuckles "Damn Naruto you sure have been busy and good work on catching another traitor" he then signals and some Anbu arrive to take Kabuto away before he turns to everyone "All Right with that out of the way take your seats the first exam will be starting in 5 minutes" everyone takes their seats to begin the exam and Ibiki goes over the rules.

**Exam is the same as Canon except Samui's Team Also passes**

One hour later Ibiki has just given the Tenth question and informed those who are left that they pass when the window breaks and a black ball flies though the air before attaching to the blackboard and opening revealing a banner that says "THE INCREDIBLY SEXY ANKO MITARASHI/SOON TO BE UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE IS HERE" underneath that is a chibi drawing of Naruto and Anko with Naruto in a tuxedo, carrying Anko who is in a wedding dress bridal-style.

However Anko isn't standing next to the banner she is sitting in Naruto's lap making out with him causing many of the males in the room to suffer nosebleeds before Ibiki clears his throat gaining Naruto and Anko's attention "Anko your early"

Anko just gets up from Naruto's lap and pouts at having to stop making out with her "Foxy King" and turns to Ibiki "Sorry about that was too excited" she then turns to the genin and smirks sadistically "Alright meet in front of training ground 44 also known as the Forrest of Death in 15 minutes or you fail" she says causing many to gulp and gets ready to leave before Naruto picks he up bridal style and begins to carry her out the window much to the disappointment of Hinata and Samui until Naruto creates a pair of shadow clones and has them carry them both bridal style and follow the original Naruto towards the Forrest of Death" with the rest of the genin following them a few mintues later after recovering from their shock.


	9. Chapter 9 The Forest of Death

**Chapter 9**

**AN: First I would like to say thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorite, and reviewed last chapter**

**Now before I begin answering reviews I would like to apologize to Buterflypuss in regards to how I reacted to his review it was uncalled for on my part and I am sorry for how I acted, it was a mixture of being really tired and stressed when I wrote it.**

**I was tired because it was 3 am. When I saw the review and as to being stressed that was due to the constant requests I have been getting about adding certain people to Naruto's harem and it is really getting on my nerves and stressing me out making it harder to get these chapters out for everyone to read.**

**Onto answering some reviews**

**Tsukoblue: I will not replace Tsume with Hana, I have already established a relationship between Tsume and Naruto, also in regards to her Age I have thinking of a way to deal with that minor issue but will not go into details.**

**DragonPony022: Once again thank you for the review, now onto your questions No Orochimaru will not try to mark Naruto, the way I have it planned out Naruto will already be at the Tower when Sasuke starts his little power trip with the curse mark, **

**Yes Naruto will rescue Karin this chapter and she will start living with him however I haven't decided if she will be a part of his Harem, I will likely figure it out by the beginning of Naruto's training trip with Jiraya which will be a little different from the one in canon, and when he returns she will either be in it or not, that way it gives me time to build a relationship between the two of them in the event she does join**

**Naruto's Current Confirmed Harem**

**Hinata**

**Anko**

**Tsume**

**Tsunami**

**Samui**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the facts that belong to Jurassic Park**

Naruto, Anko, Hinata, Samui and his clones had arrived at the entrance to the "Forest of Death" and were sitting around talking with each other when the rest of the Genin arrived and Anko switches to "Scary Proctor Mode" and begins to explain the second exam "All right maggots here is how the second exam is going to go so shut up and pay attention" she says getting their attention and causing a few to gulp.

Anko notices this and smiles sadistically before pulling out two scrolls "These are "Heaven" and "Earth" scrolls and each team will be given one of the two, after which you will need to acquire the type of scroll you do not have and make it to the tower in the center of the forrest, however you only have 5 days to do so before you and your team is disqualified" she says getting shocked looks.

Choji drops his bag of chips that he was eating and manages to stutter out "5 days what will we do about food" he says getting nods from some of the other Genin gathered.

Anko smiles and says "There are plenty of edible plants and animals in the forest for you to eat, however most of they will also try to eat you" before laughing evilly.

Many of the Genin's faces pale at hearing this Naruto just laughs and looks to Anko before smiling sadistically "Hey Anko-chan remember the time when that group of Giant Tigers tried to eat me?" he asks her.

Anko realizes what Naruto is trying to do and smiles sadistically while nodding "I ended up ripping the leader of the group in half before eating his still beating heart in front of the others" he says causing some of the Genin to vomit the contents of their stomachs Naruto just laughs "After that they made me their leader and spread the word to all the other animals who in turn made me the "KING" of the forest" he says before laughing evilly sending shivers up the spines of many of the genin, while Anko, Hinata, and Samui get a little turned on.

Anko then clears her throat "Now line up and I will hand you your scrolls, after receiving them you will go to your assigned gate and wait for the exam to start" she says before passing out each teams scroll.

Naruto gets his scroll from Anko and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to his teams assigned gate which is right next to Samui's team, he looks over at Samui and smiles "So you guys want to team up with us and help each other get our scrolls" he asks.

Samui smiles and nods "Sounds like a good idea we have a "Earth" scroll what about you?" she asks.

Naruto smiles and waves his teams scroll "We also have an "Earth" scroll looks like we both need "Heaven" scrolls then" he says getting nods from Samui's team before he turns to see Anko about to start the exam.

Anko looks around seeing each team at their gates "All right on you marks get set GO" she yells as the gates fly open and each team rushes into the forest, Anko smiles as she hears a familiar roar a few minutes later followed by screams causing her to chuckle "Now I think I will get some Dango" she says before she feels something in the pocket of her trench coat and pulls out a scroll before opening it and unseals it's contents revealing a large box of "Naruto Special Ramen" causing her to smile.

Anko then notices a note attached to the box and reads it "Anko-chan thought you might get hungry so slipped this into your pocket when I gave you that kiss, P.S. thanks for giving Samui's team the same scroll as us I will be sure to pay you back how's a massage sounds? Love your Foxy-King" Anko just smiles "Naruto-kun you sure know how to treat a girl" she says before munching on the dango with a content smile on her face

**A few minutes earlier/right after Team 8 and Team Samui enter the forest**

Team 8 and Team Samui had just entered the forest and linked up when two teams of Iwa Genin jump down from the trees and land in front of them with smirks on their faces "Well well look what we have here the Yellow Flashes son, his team and a Team from Kumo, how lucky can we get when we kill you we will be famous back home" one of the Iwa males says before looking at Hinata Samui and Karui and a lecherous grin comes to his face "However after were done killing you we be sure to have some _fun_ with the girls" he says before licking his lips and the other male Iwa genin do the same.

Naruto eyes turn murderous before he lowers his head causing his bangs to cover his eyes "Nobody interfere this guys are **Mine**" he says his voice causing he a shiver to run up the spines of his teammates and Samui's team before he takes a few steps toward the Iwa Genin "So you think you can just threaten women with rape in front of me, especially 2 of which are my fiancés, well you just singed your death warrants, however you should feel honored because you're going to be the first to die by this form" he says causig the Iwa Genin to stop laughing.

Naruto then says something that sends shivers down Samui and Hinata's spines knowing that the Genin before them are as good as dead, Naruto raises his head and fire can be seen in his eyes before saying "**Saurian Soul: Diabolus Rex" **and his body begins to change.

Naruto's skull becomes elongated, his teeth turn to fangs and begin to spread out along his jaws ***think how a crocodile or alliagator's teeth are spaced but a little further apart and MUCH bigger" **his spine lengthens and forms a tail, his arms and legs get bulkier, his fingers become longer while his nails turn to claws and grow until they are around 2 feet long, his skin turns hard and leathery with little spiny bumps running down his back and changing from a light-tan to an ashy-grey, his eyes change from ocean-blue to a deep blood-red that makes you feel like your staring into hell itself, finally he grows taller until he stands around 25 feet tall and 40 feet long.

Naruto finishes changing and lets out a bone-chilling roar before lunging at the Iwa Genin and slashing with his claws slicing two of them in half before they could jump out of the way, the other Iwa Genin manage to dodge, only for Naruto to turn and slam one with his tail causing him to fly into a tree with a sickening "Crunch" where he slides down to the ground motionless and blood leaking from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

The reaming team of Iwa genin look on in terror as this _Creature _wipes out their comrades before snapping out of it and the leader of the team looks to his teammates "Get it together and lets kill this thing" he says getting nods from his teammates only for one of them to be grabbed

Naruto grabs the Genin with both of his claws and rips him in half scattering his blood and guts all across the forest floor before throwing the halves of his body to the side where they slam into the ground with a "squelch", he then turns and grabs another of the Iwa Genin before throwing him in the air before catching him in his mouth and biting him in half.

The remaining Iwa Genin looks on in horror as not only his fellow team but also his team is _SLAUGHTERED _by this **monster** in under minute before it turns to look at him with blood dripping from its mouth and claws, it's blood-red eyes freezing him in place before he begs for mercy "Please spare me" he then pulls out an "Earth" scroll and puts it down on the ground "Here take our scroll just please let me live" he continues to beg praying to Kami that he would be spared

Naruto just stands there looking down at the Iwa Genin who threatened women with rape in front of him, two of those women being his fiancés while the other is a close friend, beg for his life before taking out a "Heaven" scroll and laying it on the ground before continuing to beg for his life.

Naruto reached out and gently rolled the scroll out of the way with one of his claws before reaching out and grabbed the Iwa Genin and lifted him up bringing him up to his jaw-level, Naruto then squeezed the Genin causing him to scream in pain before Naruto crushed his rib-cage causing it to pierce his lungs and heart, he then began to open his mouth wide and dislocated his jaw causing it to rest at a 45 degree angle before he placed the rapidly dying Genin into his mouth and closing it swallowing him whole

Naruto then let out a bone-chilling victory roar ***Think the roar the T-Rex lets out at the end of the first movie, or the one the T-Rex lets out after breaking out of the cargo ship and standing on the rocks facing Los Angelas in the second movie* **before he changes back to normal, wipes the blood of his mouth and hands, and picks up the scroll the Iwa genin tried to beg for his life with which turned out to be a "Heaven" scroll and turning to the others.

Naruto just looks at them "Nobody and I mean **NOBODY **threatens women with rape in my presence especially not women who are my fiancés or close friends" he says before searching the other dead Iwa Genin for their other scroll and finding it on one of the Genin he slashed in half when he first attacked and throwing it to Samui

Samui catches the scroll and looks at it and sees it is also a "Heaven" scroll before a small smile comes to her face and she tuck it into her pocket before walking over to Naruto and hugging him before she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek "Thank you Naruto-kun, even though we were perfectly capable of protecting ourselves it was still very cool of you to protect us like that" she says with a loving smile.

Naruto wraps his arms around Samui's waist "I know you could Samui-chan but what he said was unforgiveable and he deserved to die in a horrific way and what better way than eaten alive" he says before kissing her lips causing her to let out a small moan and wrap her arms around his neck.

Naruto breaks the kiss and smiles at Samui lovingly before kissing her forehead and letting her go and turns to see Hinata pouting slightly causing him to chuckle and walk over her before wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling "No need to pout Hinata-chan I'd never forget about you" he says before kissing her like he did Samui and her reacting the same way.

After breaking the kiss with Hinata and kissing her forehead he turns to the others "Well now that we have our scrolls how about we head to the tower" he says getting nod from everyone as they set off for the tower to finish the second exam.

After running for about an hour Naruto senses something wrong and alerts the others "Hey guys I sense something a little ways off to the left, you head to the tower I am going to check it out" everyone reluctantly nods and heads off to see what he sensed.

After running for a few minutes naruto hears a scream and runs faster, he comes across a clearing and sees a girl with red-hair and glasses, wearing a purple top, black skirt, black socks going up to her knees, and a pair of black shinobi sandals sitting on the ground shaking as a huge bear with brown fur stands on its hind legs about to kill her.

Naruto jumps down in-between them and glares at the bear "Winnie the Pooh what the hell do you think you are doing" the bear stops what it's doing and immediately lowers itself down as far as it can and lets out a low growl, causing Naruto to just shake his head "I don't care if she woke you up from your nap what have I told you about harming women?" he asks still glaring.

The now named Winnie the Pooh just lowers itself closer to the ground and lets out a series of low growls causing Naruto to nod his head "That's right you can only attack a women if they attack you or your cubs first, now go back to your den and think about what you have done or no "special honey" for a week I am clear" he says as if he was scolding a child, Pooh just nods his eyed quickly before running as fast as he can to his cave not wanting to risk not being allowed to have the "special honey" for a week.

Naruto nods his head before turning the girl behind him smiling and extending his hand to help her up "Are you alright?" he asks causing the girl to blush a little.

Karin just looks at the boy who appeared out of nowhere and stopped the bear from killing her before scolding it like a parent scold their child before the bear runs off and he turns to her smiling with his hand outstretched to help her up causing her to blush slightly as he asks if she is alright, Karin can only nod as he helps her up before she dusts herself off and adjusts her glasses "Yes I am thank you for saving me from the bear, my teammates left me behind and ended up getting eaten by some huge leeches" she says.

Naruto only chuckles "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I got here in time" he says with a smile causing her to blush slightly "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze by the way what's your name?" he asks with a smile.

Karin blushes at his smile before she realized what he said "Wait did you say your last name was Uzumaki?" she asks with hope in her eyes.

Naruto nods "Yes my mother was Kushina Uzumaki but when she married my father Minato Namikaze she changed it to Uzumaki-Namikaze why" he asks a little curious as to why his last name would be so important to her.

Karin just smiles "My name is Karin Uzumaki" she says causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Naruto looks at her for a second and gets a good look at her and the when it hits him _"That specific shade of red hair its unique to the Uzumaki clan she is part of my mother's clan" _Naruto just looks at her for another minute before smiling "Karin I'm going to ask you an important question so I want you to think about it for a minute before answering okay?" he asks in a serious tone.

Seeing Karin nod Naruto just smiles "Karin would you like to come live with me and my fiancés at my house, you are family and in my mother's diary she said that an Uzumaki NEVER abandons their family." he asks her with a smile.

Karin just stands there for a second until what he said registers in her mind and tears come to her eyes before she wipes them and nods her head "I would love to live with you and your fiancés Naruto my parents died a few years back and I have been alone ever since" she says before Naruto wraps his arms around her hugging her.

Naruto hugs Karin and smiles "Welcome to the family Karin you will never be alone again" he says as she breaks down crying in his arms and he just rubs her back while whispering soothing words in her ear.

30 minutes later Karin is done crying and smiles at Naruto before she remembers what Naruto said "Wait Naruto did you say you have "Fiancés" as in more than one" she asks a little curious thinking she heard him wrong.

Naruto just nods his head "Yes due to being the last know male Uzumaki, and the last living Namikaze along with my never before seen bloodline I fall under the C.R.A. and am forced to take multiple wives or be used as bredding stock" he says shocking her.

Naruto smiles "I currently have 5 fiancés they are Hinata Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunami, and finally Samui of Kumo, however just because I fall under the C.R.A. doesn't mean I will take just anyone as my fiancé, I will only have someone as my fiancé if both the women in question and myself genuinely love each other because I will not be in a loveless marriage." he finishes with a smile causing Karin to bluch slightly.

After hearing what Naruto explain him having multiple fiancés she thinks _"His fiancés are the luckiest women ever, just knowing him for such a short time and I can tell he treats them equally, and from my sensor ability I can tell his chakra his so warm and I feel safe in his arms, not to mention that he is the most handsome man I have ever seen, wait where did that come from?" _and blushes slightly.

Naruto smiles "well let's get headed to the tower my team is waiting for me, and I have to introduce you to Hinata-chan and Samui-chan, before we go see Hokage-jiji and let him know you will be living with me from now on" he says before leading Karin towards the Tower but stops when he notices her limping "Are you all right Karin your limping" he asks worried she might be hurt.

Karin winces as she take a step "I think I may have twisted my ankle when I fell down" she says before blushing at what Naruto does.

Naruto bends down and scoops her up in his arms and carries her bridal-style before jumping to the tree branches and jumping from one branch to the other towards the tower all the while Karin blushes thinking _"He is carrying me in his arms, wait are those his muscles DEAR KAMI HE IS RIPPED" _and blushes harder.

Naruto smiles and looks at Karin "You know this is similar to how my parents ended up together, when they were Genin my mother was kidnapped by Kumo and my father rescued her before carrying her back to the village just like how I am carrying you"

Naruto chuckles "On the way back my father told her that he found her by following the strands of her red hair like it was some kind of red-string of fate" Karin blushes some more "she got angry thinking he was making fun of her hair like many of the other kids would, but he told her he wasn't and that he thought her red hair was beautiful, and looking at your hair I can see what he meant your red hair is truly beautiful" he says with a smile.

Karin just blushes more before snuggling into Naruto's chest thinking _"That's the most romantic thing I have ever heard, wait this is just like how his parents met could that mean…no it couldn't be, but maybe in time it could happen" _before she begins thinking about what a future with Naruto might be like.

Naruto just looks at Karin and thinks _"Dad I can see one of the reasons why you fell in love mom, and it's almost like the two of you guided me to meet Karin" _before he suddenly feels like two people place their hand on his shoulders and turns to see no one there and chuckles thinking _"Maybe you two did guide me to her after all" _before he continues towards the tower.

Naruto and Karin arrive at the tower and go in to find Samui and her team, along with his own team waiting for him and smiles, before gently setting Karin down.

Hinata and Samui look at Naruto as he carries the unkown red-haired girl in bridal-style and sets her down and not able to handle the curiosity growing within her Hinata decides to ask the question that she was also on Samui's mind "Naruto-kun who is this?" she asks getting a nod from Samui.

Naruto chuckles "This is Karin Uzumaki and she will be living with us from now on" he says as if he was talking about the weather laughing at the shocked faces of his fiancés, team, and friends before he goes on to explain how he met Karin.

By the end of his explanation everyone is shocked again before Hinata and Samui walk up to Karin and smile before shaking her hand "It's nice to meet you Karin, I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is Samui of Kumo." Hinata says causing Karin to smile and formally introduce herself to them.

Naruto smiles at seeing his fiancés and Karin getting along so well before he clears his throat getting everyone's attention "Now I think we have an exam to finish so let's finish it" everyone nods and opens their scrolls causing to clouds of smoke to appear and disperse revealing Kurenai, and the Jonin sensei of Samui's team Yugito Nii the jinchuriki of the Nibi Demon Cat Matabi. ***Not going to describe what Yugito looks like she looks the same as in canon***

Kurenai looks at her team and smiles "Congratulations on passing the second exam Team 8" before she looks at Karin "Naruto who is this?" she asks causing Naruto to smile.

Naruto smiles "This is Karin Uzumaki and she will be living with me and my the girls from now on and will be under the protection of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and I'm willing to bet Hinata-chan will give her the protection of the Hyuuga clan too" he says before turning to Hinata who nods "Make the under the protection of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga clans" he says with a smile

Naruto then turns serious "Kurenai-sensei I ask that you keep this a secret until I am able to meet with the Hokage, and ask him to meet with me as soon as possible" Kurenai just nods.

Naruto then turns to Yugito who is talking with her team "Hello Yugito nee-san how have you been?" he asks getting her attention.

Yugito smiles "Hello Naruto-kun I have been fine thank you for asking" she says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto then decides to tease her a little "So is Nibi still being her perverted self" he asks her.

Yugito just sighs and nods her head "You have no idea" she says tiredly getting a chuckle from Naruto

Naruto just walks over to her and gives her a hug which she returns before he says "You know if you want I can go in and have a little _Talk_ with her to get her to stop or at least ease up for a while" he says with a smile.

Yugito just smiles and nods her head "Thanks Naruto-kun that would help out a lot the last time you did that she eased up for a year which really helped how about when the second exam is over I have you do that for me" she says before kissing his forehead like a big sister would to her younger sibling.

Naruto smiles "Okay Yugito nee-san it's a plan" he says getting a nod from her.

Kurenai then decides to ask the question that has been on her mind since Naruto offered to go into the seal and _Talk _with the Nibi "Naruto what do you mean by that" she asks causing Yugito to blush slightly along with Hinata and Samui.

Naruto chuckles before he walks over and whispers what he meant in Kurenai's year causing her to blush furiously before rocketing back via-nosebleed causing those who to knew to laugh and Karin to ask what he meant before he tells her and she too rockets back via-nosebleed gaining even more laughter from everyone.

After Kurenai and Karin had recovered Yugito and Kurenai said their farewells before leaving in a _Shunshin _and Teams 8, Samui and Karin left to go to their rooms and relax while waiting for the other teams to arrive.

Over the next 5 days the rest of the Teams who passed showed up these included the team from Suna, the team from Otogakure, along with Teams 7, 9, and 10 some of whom looked pretty banged up.

Naruto had found out a few days into the exam the Orochimaru of the Sannin had indeed infiltrated the exams like he suspected after catching Kabuto, and had gave the Duck-ass Sasuke a curse mark.

Naruto had also learned that Anko had gone to confront Orochimaru and nearly got herself killed, when he saw her being carried in on a stretcher with a bunch of cuts on her, and had spent the rest of the time until the second exam ended by her bedside making sure she was alright.

When she had woken up he immediately hugged and kissed her before laying into her for being so reckless and that she wouldn't be getting any "Naruto Special Dango" for a month which nearly gave her a heart attack, before Naruto kissed her again and told her that Orochimaru will die but they will do it together.

Naruto had also talked with the Hokage about Karin and he had reassured Naruto that she was welcome in the village and had not only the protection of the Sarutobi clan but also himself as the Hokage, which Naruto thanked him for and gave him a hug.

The five days had passed and the Genin teams that passed now stood in an indoor arena with their Jonin senseis, Naruto looked at the Hokage as he gave a speech about the true meaning behind the Chunin Exams

When he was done Hayate stepped forward "Now due to how many teams pass we will be having preliminary fights to determine to determine who moves on to the finals, the names will be picked randomly and shown on the screen behind me if your name is shown please stay in the arena while everyone else goes up to the stands, I will be the proctor for the fights and when I say the fight is over then it's over failure to stop when I say will result in being disqualified" he finished as the screen began to spin through names and everyone looked on in anticipation wondering if it will be their names shown.


	10. Chapter 10 Prelims

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who gave me words of encouragement and support in regards to the unnecessary Flame that Novrier wrote on chapter 1 it is due to all this support that I am not taking a break from this story like I said in the Author's Note I posted **

**Now onto some reviews for chapter 9**

**DragonPony022: Yes Karin is in the harem but she won't officially be with Naruto until around the time he gets back with Jiraya from the training trip which will give them time to get to know each other more before they become a couple.**

**Snake1980: Thank you and the wait is over**

**Wondering Knight: Yes Karin is in the harem but it won't be official for a while that way Naruto and Karin can get to know each other before they become a couple**

**9 tailed fox rider: Yeah my Naruto is one you REALLY don't want to piss off case in point the two Iwa Genin teams last chapter, or Gato in Wave**

**Rebumal: thank you and in regards o Kurenai not being in the harem I wanted to do something with her that has never been done before ot my knowledge**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the elements from Jurassic Park**

***Many of the fights will be the same as Canon with the exception of Sasuke, Samui, Omoi, Karui, and some of Naruto's fight which means I will just give the fights a brief summary**

**However the only thing that will change in Naruto's fight will be how he wins, Sasuke will just have a different oppponet, Samui and Karui's matches will be so fast that it isn't worth going into detail about them you will see why, and finally Omoi's match will also just be a brief summary***

**Naruto' confirmed Harem: Hinata, Anko, Tsume, Tsunami, Samui, Karin, ?, ?, ?, ?**

The screen continued to cycle through names until it stopped to show **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Dosu of Oto **causing the duck-ass head Uchiha to smirk arrogantly "It seems they decided to start with an Elite like they should have all along" he says causing many to just sigh, and his howler monkey to screech about his greatness.

Hayate just sighs "Will everyone other than Dosu of Oto and Sasuke Uchiha please return to the stands so we may begin the match" he says as everyone heads to the stands except for Sasuke and Dosu

After everyone is in the stands Hayate turns to Sasuke and Dosu who both nod and he begins the match ***Fight plays out the same up until the end* **Sasuke looks to the bloody and beaten form of Dosu before smiling and walking over to him and snaps his neck killing him and begins laugh like a mad man "That's what you get for going up against an Elite like myself" he says before spitting on Dosu's dead body, as kakashi grabs him and leaves in a _Shunshin_ as Hayate declares Sasuke the winner while many are shocked at the brutality in which Sasuke showed along with his disrespect of his dead opponent.

Hayate clears his throat as Dosu's body is taken away and the screen begins cycling through names before stopping and says "Will Shino Aburame and Zaku of Oto please come to the arena" as Shino and Zaku enter the arena and he begins the match ***Match same as Canon with Shino being the winner***

After Zaku's taken away by the medics Hayate looks to the screen and calls the next match "Will Samui of Kumo and Sakura Haruno please come to the arena" he says as Samui _Shushins _to the arena floor and waits for Sakura.

Sakura makes it to the arena floor and looks to Samui "CHA! When I beat this big-breasted bimbo Sasuke will realize his love for me and we will be together forever" she says causing many to sigh and shake their heads and Samui to just sweat-drop.

Hayate clears his throat and starts the match as Sakura takes out a Kunai and charges at Samui only to trip over her own feet and smash her head into the arena floor knocking herself out and causing many to sweat-drop at the pathetic display, as Hayate declares Samui the winner Samui just sighs "So not cool, I at least wanted to fight a little" she says before returning to the stands in a _Shunshin._

Hayate just sighs before looking at the screen "will Karui of Kumo and Ino Yamanaka please come to the arena" he says as Karui and Ino enter the arena and prepare to fight.

Ino looks at Karui and smirks "This will be easy there is no way I would lose to some flat-chest bitch from Kumo" she says and a Tick-mark appears on Karui's forehead.

Up in the stands Naruto just chuckles casuing everyone to look at him "Well this match is over before it even started Ino is going to lose HARD, especially after that she made fun of Karui's chest" he says getting nods from Hinata, Samui, and Omoi who shudders remembering what happened to the last person to make that mistake.

Asuma looks to Naruto and says "Isn't that a little mean Naruto, Ino has a chance of beating her" only causing Naruto to laugh even harder.

After he stops laughing and turns to Asuma "No Asuma-san its not mean because it's the truth, unlike Ino who worries more about looking pretty than training, Karui trains every day until she passes out from exhaustion as indicated by the calluses on her hands" he says causing Asuma's eyes to widen as he continues "Add to the fact that Ino made fun of her chest, and the last person to do so wound up in the hospital in a full-body cast for 6 months, and to this day still pisses blood isn't that right Omoi" he says turning to Omoi.

Omoi only nods his head "Yes however it is not as much as I used to thankfully" he says getting a nod from Naruto and Asuma just drops his cigarette thinking _"Ino is screwed" _before turning his attention ack to the match.

Karui hears Hayate and smiles sadistically before going through some hand seals and slams her hands on the ground yelling **Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder **as a field of electricity flows across the arena floor before hitting Ino who yells out in pain before collapsing unconscious.

Hayate sees Ino unable to continue and declares Karui the winner as medics come to take Ino away, Naruto turns to Asuma and smiles "See I told you Ino was going to lose badly" he says only getting a nod from Asuma before they turn their attention back to the arena.

After the medics had taken Ino away the screen starts going through names before stopping and Hayate calls out the next match "Will Skiamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi please come to the arena" he says as Kin enters the arena.

Shikamaru just stands there in the stands "Troublesome I have to fight a girl, maybe I will just give up" he says before Naruto boots him over the railing and he falls to the arena floor face first and lands in a heap.

Naruto smiles sadistically "Shikamaru you will fight or I will tell Yoshino-san you gave up saying it was to "troublesome" to fight a girl, I'm sure she will be more than happy to her this and introduce you to the frying pan I gave her as a gift for teaching me how to cook" he says chuckling at the end.

Shikamaru shivers at the thought before he realizes what Naruto said "Wait you were the one who gave her that new "Demonic Frying pan" that my dad keeps talking about" he says a little scared of Naruto's answer.

Naruto laughs "Yeah I made special seals that not only make the frying pan incredibly more durable, but also one that makes it so food doesn't stick the pan, but from the sounds of it I might need to touch up the durability seals" he says causing Shikamaru to pale before quickly getting up and ready to fight.

Hayate sees both contestants ready and begins the match as both Kin and Shikamaru start fighting ***Fight is same as Canon with Shikamaru winning* **the medics take Kin away and the board starts cycling through names again.

The board stops and Hayate calls the next match "Will Tenten Higurashi and Temari of Sand please come to the arena" he says as Temari and Tenten enter the arena and get ready to fight as Hayate begins the match ***Same as canon with Temari winning* **and after Temari wins the match Tenten is taken by the medics as the board starts to spin again.

The board stops and Naruto smirks noticing the names on it as Hayte says "Will Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka please enter the arena" as Naruto appears on the floor in a wind _Shushin._

Kiba gulps at seeing who he is against before hearing Naruto say "Kiba if you don't get down here right now I will tell Tsume-chan that you backed down like a newborn pup" causing Kiba to pale at the thought of his mother finding out about such a thing and then teasing him about it for the rest of his life before he jumps down onto the arena floor.

Naruto smiles "Good boy now let's have a good fight alright "Sochi"" he says teasing Kiba who gains a tick-mark on his forehead.

Kiba forces a smile "You got it "Tou-san"" he says causing Naruto to chuckle as Hyate begins the match, before Kiba charges at Naruto and swings his arm trying to slash at Naruto's chest.

Naruto dodges Kiba's slash and grabs his arm before flipping him over his shoulder slamming him into the floor with a "Thud" and back flipping a few times to gain some distance before he smirks "Too predictable Kiba who just rushed in without any plan of attack" he says before Kiba gets back up.

Naruto smiles before charging in and delivering a rapid series of punches and kicks that overwhelm Kiba who is only able to block 2 or 3 before he is overwhelmed, and pummeled by the punches and kicks before he flies back into the wall and slides down unconscious.

Hayate seeing Kiba unable to continue ends the match and declares Naruto the winner as medics come to take Kiba to heal his wounds and Naruto returns to the stands and watches as the board begins to cycle through names again.

The board stops and Hayate looks to it before calling out the next match "Will Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga please come to the arena floor for the next match" he says as Neji walks to the arena floor.

Hinata gulps a little at having to face Neji before Naruto gives her a hug "Good luck Hinata-chan and remember to just do your best, win or lose I will still be proud of you and love you" he says giving her a quick peck on the lips before she walks to the arena floor.

Neji smiles slightly before giving a small bow "Good luck Hinata-sama I look forward to seeing how much you have improved since are last spar" he says to her before getting into the standard Juken stance.

Hinata smiles and nods her head "Good luck to you as well Neji nii-san" she says before getting into her modified Juken stance which is a combination Anko's Hebi style and her own style of Juken that she created with Naruto's help called the Gentle Step as Hayate begins the match and they both rush at each other and engage each other in a fierce Taijutsu battle.

For 15 minutes Hinata and Neji trade blows each scoring a few hits on the other while blocking each other's attacks until Neji lands a hit to Hinata's arms blocking her Tenketsu and the flow of chakra to them rendering them useless for the rest of the fight.

Neji smiles "You have fought very well Hinata-sama and have improved greatly since our last spar but the match is over I have disabled your arms" he says with respect at how much Hinata has improved.

Hinata jus smiles before lashing out with a kick that hits Neji in the side and bruises one of his ribs "You shouldn't count me out yet Neji nii-san I have found a way to incorporate kicks into my Gentle Step style by adding in elements of Anko-snesei's Hebi making my new Gentle Hebi Step style" she says shocking everyone who didn't know while Naruto just smiled.

Neji and Hinata resume the fight with Hinata delivering a flurry of kicks while Neji continues to deliver Juken strikes until he lands a few more hits disabling Hinata's legs, "It's over Hinata-sama I have disabled your legs" he says as Hinata slumps to the ground her legs unable to hold her up anymore.

Hayate sees this and declares Neji the winner as Naruto jumps down to help Hinata before he picks her up bridal-style and carrying her up to the stands "You were amazing Hinata-chan" he says before kissing her forehead as she snuggles into his chest.

The board starts cycling through names again until it stops and Hayate calls out the next match "Will Omoi of Kumo and Choji Akimichi please come to the arena floor so we may beging the next match" he says as Omoi and Choji jump down to the arena floor and Hayate begins the match.

Naruto watches Omoi attacks with his katana, while Choji uses his clans Expansion jutsu, and for a little while Choji has the advantage until Omoi cuts his arm causing Choji to let out a yell, giving Omoi a chance to coat his sword in Raiton Chakra and slash Choji's chest shocking him and causing him to fall to the arena floor unconscious and Hayate declaring Omoi the winner as the medics come to take Choji to heal his injuries as the board once again began to cycle through names.

Hayate watched the board as it stopped "Will Gaara of Sand and Rock Lee please come forward so we may begin the final match of the prelims" he said confusing some people before he continues "Due to not have an opponent Kankarou of Sand will be given a pass to fight in the Finals" he clarified as Gaara and Lee arena floor.

Naruto has a bad feeling about the match and watches closely as Hayate begins the match and Lee engages Gaara using Taijutsu ***Fight is the same as Canon*** and Naruto's bad feeling proves to be right on the money as Gaara is able to crush one of Lee's arms and legs before Hayate was able to stop the match and Lee's sensei was able to save him from Gaara's sand.

After the match Anko steps forward with a box "All right everyone who passed come and pick a ball from the box the number on the ball will determine who you fight against in the finals and in what order" she says as one by one everyone who passed comes up and picks a ball from the box before showing it to Anko.

Anko nods "All right the matches for the finals will be Neji Hyuuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikze, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand, Samui of Kumo vs. Karui of Kumo, Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of Sand, Shino Aburame vs. Kankarou of Sand, and Omoi of Kumo vs. the winner of match 3." She says getting nods from everyone.

The Hokage then walks forward "The Finals will take place in 1 month in the Chunin Exam Stadium that way visiting dignitaries and potential clients" he said getting nods from everyone before he leaves in a _Shunshin _

Naruto turns to see Kakashi and gets his attention "Hey Kakashi nii-san" Kakashi turns to Naruto before walking over to him.

Kakashi eye-smiles "Whats up Naruto?" but seeing the look in Naruto's eyes turns serious.

Naruto nods "It's about the teme's match against Gaara, as you are probably aware Gaara is like me which means Sasuke doesn't stand a chance" he said getting a nod from Kakashi "which means you were probably thinking of teaching him a powerful or difficult jutsu to impress the judges weren't you" Kakashi nods again.

Naruto just sighs "You can't do that Kakashi nii-san look at the way Sasuke is obsessed with revenge and gaining power to carry out his revenge no matter the cost he is like a drug addict, and by teaching him a powerful jutsu you are only feeding his addiction and enforce his way of thinking that he is entitled to anything he wants" Kakashi nods seeing the truth in his words.

Naruto turns even more serious "My advice is to have him work on his taijutsu and speed and depending on how he reacts to that maybe teach him a mid rank jutsu maybe a water one to combat Gaara's sand but that is ONLY if he doesn't complain at all about how you are training him" he says getting another nod from Kakashi.

Naruto just continues on "Also be very careful when you are training from now on with your jutsu ESPECIALLY with the Chidori and Raikiri kami only knows what he would do if he got his hands on those techniques and who he would hurt with them, because I will say this only once **If he EVER gets his hands on those techniques I will end his carrer as a shinobi**, it is better that way than him going traitor or hurting/killing a fellow Leaf Ninja with them" he says getting a nod from Kakashi who agrees that its safe for everyone if Sasuke's carrer was ended if he somehow got his hands on the Chidori or Raikiri

Naruto nods seeing Kakashi agree with his way of thinking "Also I would advise you to start training your self seriously again I have a bad feeling something big is going to go down during the Chunin Exams and it would be a safe bet that Orochimaru is going to be the cause of it, I'm going to tell Ji-Ji about it but it so we can be prepared in case of the worst" he says causing Kakashi's visible eye to widen

Kakashi nods his head "I agree Naruto I have been getting that same feeling since the second exam started, I will pass the advice onto the fellow Jonin senseis and some of my old Anbu friends, however I hope were both wrong about this" he says getting a nod from Naruto before leaving in a _Shunshin_

Naruto just looks at the spot where Kakashi was and smiles grimly "Me too Kakashi nii-san me too" before he leaves in a wind _Shunshin _to go home and prepare for the month long break and the finals.

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11 Meetin Kages, Slaying a Hawk

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Thank you everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter Now onto some reviews**

**Rebmul: Thank you, I actually came up with the idea of Hinata incorporating kicks into her own Juken style after studying the normal Juken and realizing that it has a major flaw in that if the opponent is able to disable the Hyuuga's arms then they are as good as dead**

**The Sith'ari: I won't go into details but Sasuke will be on the reicving end of a MAJOR ass-kicking in the near Future courtesy of Naruto **

**Snake1980: I didn't go into too much detail regarding the prelim fights due to many of them being the same as Canon or matches where one person is SIGNIFICANTLY stronger than the other, now onto the month long break, that will be covered in this chapter.**

**Pure Logic: Thank you for taking an interest in my story and no I wasn't inspired by Fairy Tail's take over magic I just thought it would be cool and original for Naruto to have a bloodline that allows him to take turn into Dinosaurs**

**Karin129, Davycrockett, and Butterflypuss: Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements belonging to Jurassic Park/World**

A week had passed since the Second Exam ended and Naruto had spent the time training, showing Karin around Konoha and getting to know her, and by spending time with his fiancés taking them on dates or just relaxing with them. He had also begin teaching Inari some basic self-defense while help the Konohamaru Corps. with their training, ***And teasing Inari about his Crush on Moegi* **and was currently heading to the Hokage's office after the Sandaime sent an Anbu to tell him he was needed.

Naruto arrives at the Hokage's office and is waiting to be called in talking with the Hokage's secretary Kimiko "So then I pulled out a kunai and threw it at the bandit hitting his pants which caused them to fall revealing his pink boxers, and tripping him up which ended up with him falling face first into a pile of fresh horse crap" Naruto says causing Kimiko to laugh.

Kimiko finishes laughing "Naruto that is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time" she says before the intercom beeps signaling that it was time for Naruto to head in "The Hokage is ready to see you now Naruto" she says with a smile.

Naruto nods "Thanks Kimiko, have a nice day" he says before walking into the Hokage's office and smiles at who he sees sitting across from the Hokage.

Sitting across from the Hokage was a tall bulky dark-skinned man with silver hair braided into corn-rows this was the Yondaime Raikage Ay ***He is wearing his Fourth Shinobi War outfit***

Nartuto then notices one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen sitting on the couch, she has long Auburn-hair tied into a Top-knot that flowed wildly down her back, her eyes were a crystal blue, she had what Naruto estimated to be around Mid-E-Cup breasts and legs that seemed to go on for miles, she wore a navy blue battle kimono that hugged her curves tightly, and a pair of grey shinobi sandals, this was Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage.

The Hokage sees Naruto enter and smiles "Ah Naruto good to see you" he says with a smile while in his head he is chuckling about what is about to happen.

Naruto smiles "Hey Hokage-jiji whats up" he says getting a chuckle from Hiruzen and the Raikage before he turns to the Raikage "Hey Uncle Ay how you doing this fine day" he raps causing the Hokage to chuckle while Ay just groans.

Ay facepalms "Naruto I knew having you train with Bee when you would visit would be a bad idea" he says tiredly.

Naruto just chuckles "Sorry Uncle Ay just couldn't resist teasing you by rapping like Uncle Bee" he says with a smile.

Naruto turns to the Mizukage before walking over and getting on one knee, and gently holding her hand before giving it a chaste kiss on her knuckles and looks to her smiling "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and who might the Tenshi *Angel* before me be he says" shocking the Hokage and Raikage while the Mizukage just blushes slightly.

A coy smile comes to Mei's face "Why what a gentleman you are, I am Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage" she says getting a nod from Naruto causing her to smile more "and you're Fiancé" she says shocking Naruto.

Naruto just stares at her owlishly and says the only thing that comes to his mind as it tries to process what she just said "What?" he says getting a chuckle from her.

Mei decides to confirm his train of thought "Yes I am your fiancé Naruto," she says before explaining "You see I come from the Terumi clan, who were incredibly close to the Uzumaki clan when Uzushisho was still around, to the point where they would often marry each other" she says shocking everyone

Mei smiles "Now my father who was the clan head of the Terumi clan at the time and his best friend Ichigo Uzumaki who was not only the clan head of the Uzumaki but also the Uzukage at the time found out that their wives were pregnant and decided to set up a marriage contract between, however both my mother and Ichigo's wife Orihime gave birth to girls being myself and your mother Kushina" sh says causing Naruto's eyes to nearly jump out of his head.

Mei smiles fondly as she continues "Now my father and your grandfather decided to simply push back the Marriage contract a generation so that their grandkids would be married, however after a night of drinking they added a something to the contract that your mother and I wouldn't know about until we were older and decided to look at the contract."

Naruto gulps slightly thinking about what it might be before Mei smiles "As we grew up your mother and I were best friends, and when she was sent to Konoha to become the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi shortly before the fall of Uzushio due to Iwa, Kumo, and sadly Kiri teaming up to destroy them out of fear for their skill in _Fuinjutsu _we kept in contact through messages." She says bowing her head along with the Raikage.

Naruto turns to the Hokage who only nods before Ay speaks up "Naruto my father was the Kage at the time and like Mei said out of fear he formed a temporary alliance with Kiri and Iwa to attack Uzushisho, however there were many shinobi in the village who were not only against it but also had friends in Uzushisho that they secretly met with the shinobi in Kiri who also opposed attacking Uzushisho about warning Uzushisho myself and Bee were among those, as was the Entire Terumi clan" he says shocking Naruto.

Ay bows his head slightly in remembrance "We were able to send a message to Uzushisho and warn them, which gave them time to prepare, and we decided that when the attack started we would turn on our villages and help Uzushisho, the fight lasted almost a month of non-stop combat and we along with Uzushisho were able to hold them off but were slowly getting overrun" he says getting a nod from Mei and the Hokage.

Ay then continues "your grandfather then decided that Uzushisho was lost and ordered all of us to help get as many Uzumaki as possible out safely while he and the remaining Uzu shinobi which was only around a few hundred due to their losses and not having more than a 1000 before the attack started due the Uzumaki putting quality above quantity" getting another set of nods from Mei and the Hokage.

Naruto smiles hearing his clan were so powerful before the Raikage continues "However as we were getting ready to escort the Uzumaki not fighting to safety we were caught in a surprise attack and nearly wiped out, however the Uzumaki we were taked with escorting weren't as lucky and all killed except for maybe 5 or 6 who managed to escape during the confusion howver most of them were heavily wounded so there is no telling if they lived or not" he says sadly.

Mei then takes over "When the allied shinobi returned to inform the Uzukage of what had happened and fight with him to the last man, they found all of the Uzumaki who stayed begind dead along with every single Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri shinobi that followed their orders to attack Uzushisho." She says getting a nod from the Raikage.

A tear falls down Mei's cheek "It was then that my father and the rest of those who allied with the Uzumaki all swore to never forget what really happened to the Uzumaki clan and tell their respective villages that they were the only survivors" she manages to get out.

Naruto walks up to her and gives her a hug realizing this is tough for her to talk about, before she continues "about a week later my father and I travelled to Konoha to break the new to Kushina, which nearly broke her and would have if it wasn't for your father being there for her when she needed it most"

Mei smiles slightly "Afterwards my father and I returned to Kiri but I kept in contact with Kushina via letters, when she found out she was pregnant with you and that you were going to be a boy she was estatic and sent me a letter to tell me the great news" she says with a smile remembering the day she received that letter. 

Mei then continues the story "I showed the letter to my father which caused him to chuckle and pull out the marriage agreement and the little addition he and your grandfather added the night they were drunk which was if the daughter of either one of them was pregnant with a boy and the other's daughter was not married then they would be engaged to each other" she says causing Naruto's jaw to hit the ground.

Mei giggles at his reaction "I reacted the same way when I found out" she says before continuing "I showed Kushina the marriage contract which shocked her, however she was happy that her baby would have someone waiting for him from the moment he was born" she says with a smile.

Mei then lowers her head slightly "Then the Kyuubi attack happened and Kushina and your father died, and it felt like I had lost a sister, and to make things worse an Anbu from Konoha arrived a week later and said you had also died that night and hearing this made my heart shatter as I thought about the loss of the one I would get to know and hopefully fall in love with before one day marrying" she says as tears fall from her eyes and Naruto to hold her to his chest to comfort her.

Hiruzen is shocked by what Mei just said "Wait a minute Mizukage-dono I sent an Anbu to tell you Naruto had survived but to keep it secret until he was old enough to defend himself due to his father's enemies what did the Anbu who told you he died look like" he asks dreading the answer.

Mei's eyes widen hearing this before they turn serious "He had a blank mask with the symbol for "Root" on the top and spoke in an emotionless voice why" she says curious as to why such a thing would matter.

The Hokage slams his fist on his desk "DAMN THAT DANZO!" he yells shocking everyone while Naruto's eyes widen before turning down right murderous and he leaks K.I. like a broken dam.

Everyone turns to Naruto who just growls **"Ji-Ji you best find a new advisor because Danzo will be dead by the end of the day"** he says before leaving in a wind _Shunshin._

The Hokage realizes what Naruto just said "Shit we have to go with him, he is going after Danzo and from the look in his eyes he might use ALL of his power against Danzo" he says shocking the Raikage and confusing the Mizukage.

Ay recovers from his shock "You can't be serious Hokage-sama we have never even seen him use over half of his full power but if he does go all out" he says shuddering at what that might look like before the three of them leave the Hokage's office as fast as they can.

Naruto had arrived at one of the entrances to the hidden Root base and immediately blown the entrance to smithereens announcing his presence to all who are inside as all the Root Anbu rush out and begin to attack launching various elemental jutsu at him only causing him to smirk before disappearing in a golden flash before reappearing behind them.

Naruto stands behind the group of Root Anbu in a golden cloak with black lines on it ***Kyuubi Cloak Version 2* **and turns his head to look at the Root Anbu frozen in place **"DIE" **he says and the Root Anbu explode into a bloodly mist, blood and guts flying everywhere, limbs falling to the ground as Naruto makes his way into the base.

Naruto walks though the base until he gets to a large chamber with Danzo sitting in a large chair that looked like some sort of throne looking at him "So the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has come to pay me a visit to what do I owe this appearance" Danzo says in a high and mighty voice.

Naruto smirks sadistically **"You should know Danzo, after all I did just slaughter ALL of your Root Anbu on my way in here" **he says causing Danzo to frown as he continues **"13 years ago you had one of your Root intercept a message sent by the Hokage to Mei Terumi of Kiri my fiancé who was grieving from the loss of my mother who she saw as a sister, letting her know I was still alive, and had that Root tell her I died causing her further grief and sadness" **he says causing Danzo to frown even more.

Naruto smiles even more sadistically **"Now one of the things I can't stand is when someone hurts a woman be it emotionally or physically and you have done just that and to make matters worse you did it when said women was already hurt from losing someone extremely close to her, and because of that and all the other crimes you have committed you will DIE here today"** he says before rolling up a sleeve and channeling some chakra into a seal tattoo causing a large sword to pop out.

The sword is a large Zanbatou about 5 feet long and 2 feet wide, it had a red guard-less handle ***Clouds Fusion sword***, Naruto grabbed the handle and set the sword on his shoulder **"Allow me introduce the First Tsurugi, you should feel honored Danzo, you will be the first person to die by this sword since it chose me as its wielder" **he says before channeling some of his golden chakra cloak into the sword giving it a golden flame with a crimson outline.

Danzo gets up from his "Throne" and steps forward removing the bandages from his head and arm revealing Sharingan implanted in his arm and eye socket "You will either become MY weapon like you should've been all along" he says before going through some hand seals **Mokuton: Nativity of the Trees **he says as trees begin sprouting from his arm and the ground breaking through the ceiling opeing the room up to the area above ground.

Naruto easily dodges Danzo's attack and lands outside the base as Danzo lands on one of the trees **"Is that all Danzo its pathetic now I will show you real power" **he says channeling more energy into his sword before dashing at Danzo and swinging the sword launching Danzo into the air.

Naruto jumps up and his sword splits into seven swords "**Omni-slash" **he yells grabbing one sword after another and slashing Danzo with each sword before combining them back into one sword and swinging it down releasing a huge golden arc of energy as he yells **"BREAKER" **as the arc impacts Danzo slaming him down into the ground as Naruto lands a little way from the crater.

Naruto looks at the crater to see Danzo stand up with all of the Sharingan eyes on his arm closed and bleeding, Danzo looks at Naruto "To think you would force me to use the Izanagi so much that all of the eyes in my arm are now useless, with just one attack" he says before going through some more hand seals before yelling **Wind Style: Vacuum Blades **launching compressed blades of wind at Naruto who easily dodges them disappearing in a golden flash.

Naruto reappers behind Danzo and smirks "Too Slow" he says before swing his sword down slicing off Danzo's right arm, before reversing the swords direction while adding a diagonal angle causing the blade too slice through Danzo from hip to shoulder, as his now diagonally severed torso slides off his lower half hitting the ground with a wet plop.

Naruto looks down at the rapidly dying Danzo and swings his sword ridding it of the blood on it before resealing it in his seal tattoo and dropping his chakra cloak "Look at you now Danzo dying like some common thug completely outclassed by your adversary pathetic" he says before walking away from Danzo's now lifeless corpse.

Naruto walks away from the battlefield to see the Hokage, Raikage, and Mizukage all stop before him "Naruto there you are where is Danzo" the Hokage asks getting a creepy smiles from Naruto.

Naruto looks at the three Kages "Well after I "_Trimmed" _all of his Roots he tried to control me with the Sharingan he had implanted in his bandaged arm and Eye socket, but when that failed we fought but he ended up "_**Falling to Pieces"**_ I can show where if you would like" he says getting nods from the kages.

Naruto leads them to where he fought Danzo and showing them Danzo's severed arm with the now useless implanted Sharingan and First Hokage's cells, he then showed them what was left of Danzo the Hokage looks at Naruto "You did very well Naruto, however if something like this happens in the future please wait for back-up" he says.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Well Ji-Ji there are a few things I have zero tolerance for and hurting a woman is one of them, especially one who is already hurting from the loss of someone close to them" he says getting nods from the Kages "Now Ji-Ji we should all head back to your office there is something I need to inform all of you about he says" getting nods from the Kages as the group heads back to the Hokage's office.

Narto and the 3 Kages reach the Hokage's office and take a seat as the Hokage turns to Naruto "Now Naruto what is it you need to tell us" he says getting nods from the other Kage's.

Naruto sighs "I have a bad feeling about that finals I think Orochimaru is going to use them to attack the Village and try to kill you Ji-Ji" he says shocking everyone before continuing "I have been playing the events of the second exam over and over in my head and Orochimaru's actions don't add up, why would he infiltrate the village during such a high security event such as the Chunin Exams to give Sasuke the curse mark when he could have easily done it when Sasuke is outside the village on a mission, it just doesn't add up unless he also uses it as an opportunity to attack the village and kill you Ji-Ji" he says shocking them even more.

Naruto sighs before continuing "Add to the fact that ever since the exams started I have been having a bad feeling that has only been growing stronger the closer we get to the finals, and I captured one of Orochimaru's spies Kabuto and its pretty much a sure thing he will attack the village during the exams" he finishes.

Ay looks at Naruto "Naruto how strong is this bad feeling right now" he asks wondering if his theory is right.

Naruto looks to the Raikage "You remember that bad feeling I had that time Unlce Bee left on that mission to Iron Country and ran into Han and Roshi of Iwa, and barely made it back alive" he asks getting a nod from the Raikage "It's currently ten times stronger than that and only growing stronger with each passing day" he says shocking the Raikage.

Ay turns to the Hokage "Hokage-dono I would advise heading Naruto's advice, if his sense of foreboding is that strong already and we still have 3 weeks until the finals then it must be true" he says getting a nod from Mei.

Naruto also nods "I also think that Suna might attack with him based on the fact that they sent an **Unstable **Jinichruiki into an **Allied **village for the Chunin Exams raises to many red flags to ignore" he says shocking the Kages.

Hiruzen rubs the bridge of his nose "I agree with you Naruto there is too much evidence to suggest otherwise" he says getting nods from Naruto and the other two Kages "I will send out some Anbu to do recon and up patrols in the village" he says as Naruto shakes his head.

Naruto shakes his head "No ji-Ji we can't let Orochimaru or Suna know we are onto their plans or they might attack at a time where we aren't expecting them too, I will take care of the recon using _Shadow clones _and my "**Compy" **soul and report any findings too you" he says getting a nod from the Hokage and Raikage.

Mei is confused "Naruto what do you mean your bloodline unless you have your mother's chakra chains" she asks Naruto only chuckles before he tells Mei how he got his bloodline and all about it.

By the end of explanation Mei's jaw is on the ground before Naruto goes over and closes it for her smiling as she blushes slightly "But what is the **compy soul **and how will it allow you to do recon without getting caught" she asks curious as to what it is.

Naruto smiles before he steps back closes his eyes for a second and says **Saurian Soul: Procompsagnathus, **Naruto's sline lengthens and forms a tail, his head gets longer and narrower, his legs and arms get skinnier, his skin turns green, and he shrinks until he is only about a foot tall and a foot long.

Mei just looked at the little creature standing before her until it jumped up onto her lap and nuzzled its head against her waist cutely, and unable to contain it anymore she lets a fan-girlish squeal before yelling "KAWAII!" and pulling the little thing into her ample chest smothering it.

The Hokage and Raikage look at the secene and mutter something along the lines of "Lucky Bastard" before Naruto turns back to normal and blushes slightly at being pressed into Mei's ample chest before clearing his throat "That is my **Compy **soul whose main function is recon and spying" he says getting a nod from Mei.

Naruto turns to the Hokage "Now onto when Orochimaru will attack I would place my money on the fight between Sasuke and Gaara, he will probably use the match to have Gaara transform into his Biju state or release it in the village to cause maximum damage and loss of life" he says shocking the Kages

Naruto smiles sadistically "So what better to not only disrupt his plans and piss him off then by disqualifying Sasuke if he isn't there on time which odds are he won't be sense Kakashi nii-san is training him" he says causing the Kages eyes to widen even more before Hiruzen and Ay burst out laughing and Mei to giggle.

After they finish the Hokage looks to Naruto "Naruto you are so much like Minato and Kushina that its scary sometimes" he says causing the other Kages to nod in agreement.

Naruto smiles before turning serious "Also I wouldn't be surprised if the Kazekage is actually Orochimaru in disguise, he doesn't seem like the type of person to trust others with something as important to him as killing you Ji-Ji, I actually have an idea on how to determine if the Kazekage is Orochimaru or not" He says surprising the other kages

The Kages nod and Naruto tells them his plan and by the end they are speechless but all smile devilishly at how brilliant it is and the Hokage just chuckles "Naruto that is brilliant we will have everything in place" he says getting the other Kages to nod.

Naruto smiles and nods before turning to Mei "Mei-san I know we are engaged but I will not marry unless it is out of love so I would like for us to spend some time together and get to know each other before we think about marriage if that is all right with you" he asks causing her to nod.

Mei smiles at Naruto's words "Of course Naruto-kun that is fine, I would also like to meet your other fiancés and get to know them so that in the event we to end up getting married things won't be awkward between them and myself" she says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto smiles "Good how about we go introduce you to them after were done here" he says getting a nod from Mei.

For the next hour Naruto and the three Kages go over plans for the invasion and when they are done and Naruto leads Mei to his house to meet the other girls.

Naruto and Mei arrive at his house and Naruto smiles "Ready to meet everyone Mei?" he asks getting a nod from her before they enter the house to see Tsunami in the kitchen cooking dinner, Hinata helping her, Karin and Anko watching T.V. with Tsume, and Samui out in the backyard teaching Inari some more self-defense.

Naruto smiles "Hey everyone I'm back and we have company" he says getting everyone's attention as they run to see him.

Anko reaches him first and notices the woman standing next to him "Naruto-kun who is this?" she asks a little curious and getting nods from the others who have just arrived.

Naruto chuckles "This is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage of Kiri…and possibly one of your fellow sister-wives" he says shocking everyone.

Naruto laughs at their shocked faces and tells them how them everything from his grandfather and Mei's father setting up a marriage contract when their wives were pregnant, altering it after a night of drinking, Mei knowing his mother, to Danzo telling Mei he had died the night Kyuubi attacked, to Naruto _"Disposing" _Danzo and his Root, to the upcoming attack by Orochimaru during the Finals, shocking all of them, and by the end they understood the entire situation.

Naruto then looks to Mei "Oh I almost forgot allow me to introduce everyone " he says before turning to the others and saying their names as he gestures to said person until he gets to Inari and Karin "and this is Inar Tsunami's son and my Adopted son" he says getting a smile from Inari and a nod from Mei.

Naruto then gestures to Karin "This is Karin Uzumaki" he says shocking Mei before he tells her how they met during the second Exam.

Mei smiles "It's nice to meet all of you" she says getting nods from everyone before they all sit down for dinner and to get to know one another.

3 weeks had passed since Naruto's meeting with the Hokage, Raikage, and Mizukage and he had been extremely busy, he had sent hundreds of clones out in his **Compy soul **to do recon everyday and had reported his findings to the Kages, he had also spent time with each of his Fiancés going on dates or relaxing together.

A few days after he met with the Kages he had run into Jiraya spying as usual at the public bath and informed him of everything that was going on and they began training together to prepare for the invasion.

Naruto had also been spending time with Mei getting to know her, and hearing stories about his mother and grandfather and him telling her of some of his adventures.

It was the day of the Chunin exams and many of the villagers and shinobi along with visiting dignitaries were gathered in the Chunin Exam stadium along with those competing.

Naruto stood hidden on the Chunin Exam stadium roof thinking, he had Tsunami and Inari stay at the house hidden in the basement just to be safe even though the compound had an EXTREMELY strong barrier around it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Naruto noticed the Hokage greet the Mizukage, and Raikage before the Kazekage showed up and then greeted him as well when he showed up and smirked seeing him flinch slightly as he noticed the Mizukage and Raikage

Naruto saw his fellow contestants in the arena floor and noticed Sasuke missing and smirked thinking how he will likely be late and get disqualified, he noticed Hayate start to call his name and smiled thinking _"Well time to make one hell of an entrance" _before moving to start his entrance.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 Finals and Invasion Begins

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Sorry about the wait everyone I spent the last few days catching up on some of the stories I am following, and then I got caught up reading some Naruto x Total Drama Series crossover stories and ended up really liking them so I might end up doing a Naruto x Total Drama series down the line. I also just got over being sick**

**Now onto some reviews**

**TsukoBlue: Thank you**

**Michael Bourne: Yes he will and won't lose a bit of sleep over it**

**Buterflypuss: Thank You**

**Davycrockett100: Thank You**

**Rebmul: Maybe it will or it might be something more**

**Shadowdragondanny: Thanks**

**Unnatural Reader: Yes Danzo did get his ass kicked, and thank you I tried to do something I haven't seen done before in regards to Uzushisho**

**Snake1980: thank you and yes that was only about half of Naruto's power**

**Joharasbel: Thanks**

**Falcon800: Yes I guess they do**

**Shadow Mercer 99: Thanks**

**Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

**I would also like to say that I currently have a poll up on my profile for who will get the first Lemon in my other story "Naruto the Next Chosen One" the choices are Anko, Hinata, and Aayla Secura and it is currently in a three-way tie.**

**Now on with the chapter**

Everyone was watching in anticipation for the match between Naruto and Neji to start but there was just one problem Naruto was nowhere to be seen, Hayate looks around "If Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is not here in the next 2 minutes he will be disqualified" he says as some people in the stands start to whisper among themselves.

Right before Hayate was about to declare Neji the winner a bunch of banners suddenly unfurled all of them reading "NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE IS HERE" and there is a large shadow above the arena floor causing everyone ot look up and after seeing what's in the sky their jaws drop.

In the sky was what looked like a large leathery bird, it had a wingspan of at least 30 feet, medium sized claws, a long pointed beak, and a medium sized crest on the top of its head, but what really shocked everyone was what was on its back.

Standing on the creatures back was Naruto in all his glory wearing his usual outfit consisting of black steel-toe combat boots, dark red cargo pants, a fishnet shirt that shows of his 6-pack abs and chest, a long red trench coat with black flames on the bottom that goes down to his ankles, on the back of the trench coat near the top are the words "Saurian Soul" in gold lettering, and underneath it there is some kind of creatures skull *Jurassic Park Logo*, and he is wearing black sunglasses.

The creature does a few loops before soaring straight up and freefalling towards the ground, suddenly the arena doors burst open and dozens of **Velociraptors **run out and form a circle, when the large creature gets so close to the ground that everyone thinks it's going to crash it suddenly pulls up and Naruto jumps off its back and flips into the air before changing into his **"T-Rex Form" **and lands in the middle of the circle of **Velociraptors **with a might thud and raises his head to the sky before letting out a mighty roar, and changing back to his normal form as the **Velociraptors **dispel.

Everyone is speechless after seeing what will later be called the greatest entrance of all-time before they all hear a mighty cheer erupt from the section of the stands that many of the Inuzuka are sitting in and look over and seeing something that causes many to sweat-drop seeing all of the Inuzuka women magically pull out banners many of which read **"Naruto-sama is the greatest", "We want your puppies Apex-sama" **and so on with Tsume leading them.

Naruto looks over to see the signs and chuckles before waving at them causing many of them to squeal, he then hears laughter and looks to see Hayate laughing his ass off.

Hayate finishes laughing and looks to Naruto "Naruto that was without a doubt the most badass entrance I have ever seen" he says causing Naruto to chuckle and rub the back of his head sheepishly before he continues "Now that both contestants are here we will now begin the first match of the Chunin Exam Finals" he says before turning to Neji and Naruto.

Neji nods his head before getting into the standard Juken stance, as Hayate looks to Naruto who smiles before taking off his trench coat leaving him in just his fishnet shirt that does nothing to hide his muscular chest and abs causing many women in the stands to either drool at the sight, get massive nosebleeds, be blown back by aforementioned nosebleeds, or become very moist in their nether regions, and throws it to Hayate.

Hayate catches his coat and chuckles "Naruto you really are the luckiest man alive and many men would kill to be in your position myself included" he says getting a nod from Neji.

Naruto laughs "You know Hayate nii-san Yugao nee-chan might not find what you just said very funny" he says causing Hayate to go paler than Orochimaru at the thought of his girlfriend finding out about what he just said.

Naruto sees this and laughs "Don't worry Hayate nii-san I won't tell her" he says causing Hayate to sigh in relief, Naruto smirks sadistically "Because she already knows due to already being here" he finishes causing Hayate to pale once again.

Naruto looks to Neji "You ready to start Neji?" he asks getting a nod from Neji "Good cause I been itching to fight you since our last spar" he says before Hayate starts the match and jumps out of the way as Neji and Naruto charge at each other and engage each other in _Taijutsu_.

Naruto goes for a haymaker before feinting to a sweeping kick aimed at Neji's ribs which Neji dodges before going for a strike on Naruto's leg only to miss as Naruto pulls his leg back and spins around him and deliver a punch to his lower back sending him rolling across the arena floor before he recovers and back flips to his feet.

Naruto smiles "You almost had me there Neji, your reaction time has gotten much better" he says getting a nod from Neji "However lets kick this up a notch shall we?" he says before going through some handseals before saying **"Kiri Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu" **and a thick mist forms in the arena floor blocking everyone's view of the battle.

Neji scans the mist trying to find Naruto with his Byakugan but can't find him and thinks _"Damn this mist is laced with chakra which makes my Byakugan practically useless" _before he hears a creepy voice.

Naruto looks at Neji from his hiding spot in the mist before an idea comes to his mind and adds some of Akane-chan's chakra to his voice to distort it **"One Two Naruto's coming for you, Three Four blood will hit the floor, Five Six I'll shred you to bits, Seven Eight I'll shatter your fate, Nine Ten begin again" **he says causing many in the audience to shiver in fear.

Up in the Kage booth Hiruzen shivers before turning to the other Kages "That was the sacriest thing I have ever heard, it gave me goose bumps" he says getting nods from the Raikage and "Kazekage" before the Mizukage shivers "Indeed it was" she says also getting nods "However it was also the hottest thing I have ever heard" she says before adjusting her legs and a blush comes to her face causing the Raikage and Hokage to chuckle.

Neji was literally shaking after hearing Naruto's song before he senses someone behind him and dodges barely avoiding a kick to his back, before turning around to see Naruto's glowing red eyes before they fade back into the mist and he thinks _"I have to get rid of this mist if I'm to even have a chance to of winning, however I was hoping to save this for when I really needed it" _before he spaces his feet apart and begins to spin while expelling chakra and yells **"**Kaiten**"** and a sphere of chakra froms before kicking up the wind blowing the mist away.

Naruto sees Neji blow the mist away and smiles "So you finally got the Kaiten down Neji very impressive" getting a smile in return from Neji "Now how about we kick it up a notch once again" he says before they once again engage each other in another fierce _Taijutsu _battle.

15 minutes of Naruto and Neji trading blows pass before they disengage each other and gain some distance, Naruto looks at Neji and notices Neji winded and getting tired so he decides to end it "Hey Neji how about we do one more clash and the winner of it wins the match, your Kaiten versus my newly finished move" he says getting a nod from Neji before he smiles and begins gather chakra in his right hand as it forms a ball shocking many.

Naruto sees the shocked faces of everyone "Yes this is the Rasengan created by my father, however I have taken it a step further and improved it" he says before the ball begins to expand gaining a point and travelling up his arm until it looks like a spinning drill of chakra covering his arm.

Naruto smirks "Get ready Neji causes he I come" he says before charging at Neji who uses Kaiten as Naruto's attack draws near and impacts the Kaiten, Naruto smiles and says "GIGA RASEN-DRILL BREAKER" as his attack breaks through the Kaiten and hits Neji as he rushes past him, however Naruto makes sure to only grave him so as to not hurt him to bad.

Naruto stops a few yards from Neji who just stand there, unseals another trench coat and slings it over his shoulders before taking out Masamune and twirling it around his neck before resting it on his shoulder, adjusts his glasses, and points to the sky "MY DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS" he yells as Neji falls over unconscious and explosions appear out of nowhere behind Naruto.

Everyone is speechless at the display before they hear the Inuzuka women erupt into cheers and praise causing a chain reaction that spreads through the whole stadium as they cheer for Naruto's victory and Hayate declares him the winner as medics come to take Neji away.

Up in the Kages booth Hiruzen and the rest of the Kages have their jaws on the floor before the Raikage snaps out of it laughing "Naruto sure is full of surprises, to not only know the Rasengan at such a young age but also take it a step further something his father was unable to do" he says getting nods from the others.

The Hokage smiles "Indeed especially since he only mastered the Rasengan a little over a year ago, he is indeed Chunin material if not Jonin after seeing this match" he says getting nods from the other.

Mei smiles "Without a doubt, now if you will excuse me I need ot go to the restroom to _freshen _up" she says getting up an heading to the bathroom to clean herself up after witnessing Naruto's sheer awesomeness ***If you catch my drift***

Naruto leaves the arena floor and walks over to the other Genin as Hayate calls Gaara and Sasuke to the arena, and stands by Samui and Karui and gives Samui a kiss "So what did you think of my entrance and match Samui-chan?" he asks causing her to giggle.

Samui kisses Narutos cheek "It was without a doubt the coolest thing I have ever seen" she says getting a smile from Naruto and a nod from Karui.

Naruto chuckles "I'm glad to see you liked it Samui-chan" he says before turning to look at the arena seeing that Gaara and Hayate are standing there waiting for Sasuke to show up causing him to smile and think _"So looks like the teme will be disqualified," _

Up in the Kage's booth a Anbu appears next to the Hokage "Hokage-sama Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake are nowhere to be found, what should we do?" the Anbu asks causing the Raikage and Mizukage to smile slightly.

The Sandaime thinks for a minute "Inform Hayate that Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified, and to begin the next match" he says with a serious expression.

The Kazekage "Orochimaru" hearing this frowns "Hokage-dono isn't it possible to postpone the math, many have come to see the "Last" Uchiha fight so shouldn't we give them what they want" he says trying to stall for his forces to get in position so stat the attack.

Hiruzen shakes his head "No he will be disqualified there is no excuse for being late, if this were an actual mission or a time of war being late could mean the life or death of his fellow shinobi" he says getting nods from Ay and Mei.

The Kazekage scowls behind his veil at having his plans interrupted "Very well Hokage-sama" he says before discreetly making a few hand signs to one of his hidden Anbu.

Back in the arena floor Hayate receives the message from the Hokage and smiles inwardly "Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for failing to show up therefore the winner of the match is Gaara of Sand" he says causing some in the stands to yell in outrage mainly the few who still worship the Uchiha as the greatest thing since sliced bread, like the pink-banshee.

Gaara leaves the arena floor as Hayate says "Will Samui of Kumo and Karui of Kumo please enter the arena so we may begin the third match"

Naruto gives a quick kiss "Good luck Samui-chan" he then turns to Karui "You too Karui, however you both remember the plan right" he says getting nods from them before they enter the arena.

Hayate looks between the two as they nod and he says "Begin" before leaping out of the way as Samui and Karui draw their swords and charge each other.

Naruto watches from the sidelines as Samui and Karui engage each other in _Kenjutsu _before noticing Shino and Shikamaru walk up next to him "So is everything going according to plan" he asks getting nods in return before he goes back to watching the math.

For the next 20 minutes Samui and Karui clash each scoring minor hits before they separate and both jump back to gain some distance as Karui smirks "How about we finish this in one more clash Samui" she asks.

Samui smiles slightly "That's cool with me" she says before they charge at each other and clash one final time before they both collapse to the ground unconscious.

Hayate looks at Samui and Karui "Since both combatants are unable to continue the match is a draw" he says as medics come to take them away, and after they are gone he then says "Will Shino Aburame and Kankarou of Sand please enter the arena so we may begin the next match"

Kankarou frowns realizing that he can't reveal his puppets secrets yet "Proctor I forfeit" he says causing some in the stands to boo.

Hayate sighs "Very well winner by forfeit Shino Aburame, now will Shikamaru Nara and Temari of Sand please enter the arena" he says before Temari glides to the arena floor on her fan and Shikamaru just sighs and walks into the arena floor.

Hayate looks between the two too see if they are ready getting nods before saying "Begin" and leaping out of the way as Temari and Shikamaru start ***Fight same as canon*** until Shikamaru ends forfeiting causing some of the people in the stands to boo before Hayate declares Temari the winner and they leave the arena floor.

After Temari and Shikamaru exit the arena floor Hayate clears his throat "Will Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Gaara of Sand please enter the arena " he says before Gaara and Naruto enter the arena, Hayate looks between the two and is about to start the match when two people appear in between Naruto and Gaara.

They are Kakashi and Sasuke and Kakashi eye-smiles "Yo are we late" he says getting sweat-drops from nearly everyone in the stands, while Sasuke stands there in his usual smugness.

Hayate chuckles "Yes Kakashi you are both very late Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified due to not showing up on time, and you are currently interrupting the match that's about to begin between Gaara and Naruto" he states calmy while inwardly laughing his ass of seeing the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke is furious as he hears Hayate say he was disqualified and that Naruto is fighting his opponent before turning to Naruto "Dobe I demand you withdraw and give me your spot, for only an Elite like myself deserves to fight instead of some loser like yourself" he yells causing many in the stands to have "WTF" expressions on their faces.

Naruto merely cleans his ear with his pinky "Huh did you say something all I heard was a duck having a bad case of diarrhea" he says uncaringly and loud enough for everyone in the arena to hear causing everyone ***Minus Sasuke, Sakura, and the Kazekage*** to burst out laughing which caused Sasuke seethe in anger.

Sasuke pulls out a kunai and charges at Naruto "I'LL KILL YOU DOBE!" he yells charging at Naruto with the intenton to kill him before Naruto appears right behind him with a kunai at his throat.

Naruto hold the Kunai to Sasukes throat tight enough to draw a thin line of blood before whispering in his ear **"Foolish little Uchiha I warned you once what would happen if you tried to kill a fellow leaf shinobi, and you try something like this again it seems you won't learn your lesson unless its beaten into you" **he says causing a shiver to run down Sasuke's spine before Naruto knocks him unconscious and throws him to Kakashi.

Kakashi catches the unconscious Uchiha and looks to Naruto who glares "Kakashi that was his last chance he will be punished for his actions and will be lucky if he gets life in prison" he says causing Kakashi to nod before going to the stands to watch the match.

Hayate sighs before turning to Naruto and Gaara "With that out of the way the match between Gaara of Sand and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will now begin" he says before leaping out of the way as Gaara sends a wave of sand at Naruto.

Naruto dodges the wave of sand before running through some hand seals and yelling **"Water style: Water Dragon Justu" **causing a large dragon made of the water in the air to fly towards Gaara who uses his sand to block it before getting slammed into the wall by the sheer force of the attack.

Gaara climbs out from the hole in the wall with a manic smile on his face before he starts laughing "Yes that's it Uzumaki make me feel alive mother craves your blood and killing you will prove my existence for a long time" he says before launching multiple waves of sand at Naruto before forming a cocoon of sand around himself.

Naruto dodges the waves of sand before noticing the cocoon of sand around Gaara and wonders what he is up to before Akane yells at him through the mental link **"Naruto you have to break that cocoon he is trying to release Shukakku"**

Naruto hearing this immediately forms a Rasengan in his hand before turning it into the Ransen-drill and charges forward plunging the chakra drill into the sphere and out the back of it with a little blood on the tip of the drill before he stops the technique and looks at the crumbling cocoon of sand wondering if he stopped Gaara from releasing his biju and upon seeing what Gaara looks like when the sand finally crumbles away only two words come to mind _"Oh Shit"_

Half of Gaara's face is covered in sand and looks like a raccon head, his right eye is a sickly yellow with a black cross in the middle, his right arm is covered in sand with a claw at the end, and he has a tail made of sand.

Suddenly there is an explosion from the Kage's booth as feathers fall putting those who don't realize it's a genjutsu asleep, as Sand and Sound shinobi hidden amongst the crowd of people in the stands spring into action and start attacking everyone around them before hidden Kumo, Kiri, and Konoha shinobi reataliate surprising them, Temari and Kankarou leap into the arena and grab Gaara before taking him out to the forrest.

Naruto heads after them before dodging a sword strike from their Jonin sensei Baki and goes to pull out Masamune when Hayate jumps in front of him "Naruto go after Gaara you know what to do" he says before clashing with Baki.

Naruto nods his head "Got it and Hayate nii-san you better not die or I will bring you back to life just so that Yugao nee-san can kick your ass before killing you herself" he says with a smile before chasing after Gaara and glancing at the top of the Kage's booth where Orochimaru is facing off against Mei, Ay, and the Hokage inside of a purple barrier and thinks _"You better survive Ji-Ji" _before continuing to chase Gaara.

The Invasion of Konoha had begun.

**End Chapter 12**

**AN: Again I would like to say sorry for this chapter taking over a week to get out but I took a day or two off from writing to catch up on some of the stories that I have been reading on here, then I got into reading Naruto x Total Drama Series crossovers and got hooked on them to the point where I will likely be doing my own Naruto x Total Drama crossover sometime in the near future, then I got sick for a few days and am still recovering, however I wanted to get this chapter out for all of you and pushed through it.**

**Now onto the fight scenes I know they aren't that detailed and I am sorry for that it is a combination of me having a tough time writing detailed fight scenes, being sick, and wanting to get to the actual invasion as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13 Invasion and Battles

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Here is the next chapter of Naruto Saurian Soul, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, the reviews are really helpful because they help me improve the quality of my chapters by showing me what I can improve on**

**DragonPony022: Good to see another review from you, Glad you liked Naruto's entrance, Now onto the RasenDrill I wanted to do something different with the Rasengan, I mean you always see people use it in their stories or add elemental chakra to it but you never see anyone actually change it's shape.**

**Yes it does have more power than a regular Rasengan due to the grinding power being focused to a point, however Neji isn't lucky to be alive because Naruto was never aiming to kill or seriously injure him, just incapacitate him**

**Now onto my Naruto x Total Drama crossover the first two chapters are up and I will be answering your review in that story in the next chapter of it.**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you**

**Rebmul: Thanks I was re-watching Gurren Lagann when the idea came to me**

**Unnatural Reader: Thank You**

**Coduss: Yes Tsume Inuzuka is in the Harem she has been since around chapter 3 or 4**

**xxPercyRoxxx: Thank you and as to your question if Sasuke will appear in the fight against Gaara it will be answered this chapter.**

**To Everyone else who reviewed with compliments and words of encouragement Thank You**

**Also I would like to mention that there is currently a poll up on my profile for who will get the first Lemon in this story**

**The previous poll that was up that determined who would get the first Lemon in my "Naruto the Next Chosen One" story has ended and the Winner is Hinata, she will get the first lemon followed by Anko, then Aayla Secura who came in second and third**

**Now onto the chapter**

Naruto was chasing after Gaara and his siblings; he could hear the sounds of battle in the distance, and he could only hope that the plan he and the Kages came up with would work.

**At the village gates**

Ibiki stood on top of the village walls with a bunch of Leaf, Mist, and Kumo shinobi and looked out at the approaching army of Sand and Sound shinobi with 3 huge snake summons all of them with 3 heads, they had already closed the gates minutes before the invasion started as the plan detailed and were currently waiting for phase 2 to start when he notices someone appear next to him and looks over to see Naruto.

Ibiki smirks "Don't you have a Jinchuriki to take care of kid?" he asks.

Naruto only smirks "I'm a **Blood Clone** the boss is currently pursuing Gaara, while I begin phase 2" he says as a bloodthirsty smile appears on his face.

**B.C.**Naruto turns to the shinobi gathered "SAND AND SOUND THINK THEY CAN JUST ATTACK US AND WE WILL JUST SIT BACK AND LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!" he yells "THEY THINK WE ARE WEAK, WELL LETS SHOW THEM JUST HOW WRONG THEY ARE AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY MESS WITH THE KONO,KIRI,KUMO ALLIANCE!" he tells getting a unified battle cry from the shinobi gathered.

**B.C.**Naruto then erupts in golden flames with black lines entering his **Tailed beast cloak Version 2** ***The one he gets when he and Kurama fist bump in the manga*** and yells "C'MON YOU APES YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER! FOLLOW ME" closing his eyes as he extends his arms before yelling **"Saurian Soul Sage Style: Golden Velociraptor Ocean" **as nearly a thousand Velociraptors erupt from the seals on his arms all of them in his golden **Tailed Beast Cloak Version 1 **and begin charging at the enemy forces as one making them look like an ocean of golden death.

Ibiki and the others just stand there a minute in disbelief at what **B.C.**Naruto just did before they see him pull out a long nodachi and charge the enemy snapping them out of their stupor as they follow his lead while letting forth a mighty battle cry.

**With the Kages and Orochimaru**

The three Kages and Orochimaru were currently inside a large purple barrier that four of Orochimaru's men had set up staring at each waiting for someone to make a move.

Orochimaru pulls of his disguise and sneers "Well It's nice to see you again Sarutobi-sensei I hope you're ready to die" he gloats

Hiruzen just chuckles which gets a chuckle from Mei and Ay "Oh Orochimaru you are still so foolish, do you really think we didn't know about your little invasion" he says surprising Orochimaru "In fact we have known since the second exam started, and have been making plans to stop you in fact your plan was so obvious that it was a _Rookie Genin_ who brought the information to us" He says taunting Orochimaru.

Ay and Mei by this point start laughing out loud as the Hokage continues "Not only that but is was also said Genin who came up with the brilliant plan on how to stop you, and that plan is right here" Hiruzen says as he pulls out a small green reptile like creature from within his robes and sets it on the ground.

Orochimaru just stares at the little creature before laughing "You must have gone senile in your old age Sarutobi-sensei how is that little think going to stop me" he laughs out before the creature changes shape to reveal another **Blood Clone **Naruto

**B.C.2.**Naruto looks at Orochimaru and smirks "Hello Orochi-pedo how does it feel to know that a 13 year was the one to discover you're oh so brilliant plan" He taunts causing Orochimaru to grind his teeth in anger.

Orochimaru grits his teeth until he smiles and starts laughing "Really this is your big plan, some little wet behind the ears Genin fighting me a Sanin" he laughs out thinking it's some kind of joke.

**B.C.2.**Naruto laughs "Orochimaru you truly are a fool and idiot, I have never used more than half of my full power in a fight and I am able to beat both Hokage-JiJi and Uncle Ay when they are at full strength" he says causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen slightly before he paling at what Naruto says next "And that is with only using half of the Kyuubi's power and half of my own." Naruto finishes with a sadistic smirk.

Orochimaru recovers "Impossible there is no way a gening has that kind of power" he says thinking it's a bluff before being forced to his knees as he feels an intense pressure on him and looks to Naruto who is just smirking and begins ot feel something he hasn't felt since he was a Genin _Fear. _

Orochimaru feels the pressure lessen and manages to get to his feet before thinking _"What the hell was that it felt like a building was on my shoulders" _before he smirks "So how about we get started then" he says before going through some handsigns and yelling **"Edo Tensai: Impure World Ressurection" **as three coffins begin to rise from the ground with the numbers First, Second, and Fourth on them.

Hiruzen sees this and knows what Orochimaru is planning "Quick we can't let him finish that jutsu" he yells before he and the other Kages begin going through handsigns, only for Naruto to stop them.

"Wait, let him do the Justu" he says shocking them "Orochimaru is in for quite the surprise" Naruto says while smiling as the coffins fully rise and the lids open to reveal two empty ones and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Naruto's father causing Naruto to smirk even more and the Kages to pale.

Orochimaru sees that the coffins that the First and Second Hokages were suppose to come out of are empty and looks to Naruto who starts laughing "What the hell did you do" he yells furious that things aren't going his way.

Naruto laughs even more "Oh poor Orochi-pedo whats wrong are your plans not going the way you want and all because of one little Genin" he taunts getting a snicker from Mei "You see during the month break I had hundreds of clones disguised as the creature you saw earlier spying around the outside of the village for your forces." He says causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen.

Naruto smirks "That's right and earlier today I discovered the coffins before us with some of your men in them and figured it was for a jutsu to bring back the dead Hokages under your control after seeing them labled First, Second, and Fourth so I simply removed the bodies from the first and second coffin" he finishes with a laugh.

Orochimaru seethes with anger before smiling "Well it seems like you made a mistake because you left me the Fourth Hokage who will be more than enough to beat all of you" he gloats before walking forward and jamming a kunai with a seal tage on it into the Fourth Hokage's head causing his eyes to open.

Minato looks around and sees Mei, Hiruzen, and Ay "Whats going on Sarutobi?" he asks before he sees Naruto "Naruto is that you?" he asks curious if the man before him is his son.

Naruto smiles "Yes Tou-san, it's nice to meet you" he says happy to finally meet his father.

Minato smiles "It's good to see you son but what am I doing here I'm supposed to be in the Shinigami's stomach" he says curious as to how he ended up here before seeing Naruto point behind where he sees Orochimaru and realizes what is going own **"Edo Tensai"** he asks turning to Naruto who only nods.

Orochimaru having enough of the reunion says "Enough Fourth Hokage I order you to kill them" before the Minato disappears only to appear right in front of him with a Rasengan in hand before slamming it into Orochimaru who barely dodges only for it to hit his right arm nearly tearing it off.

Orochimaru stumbles back gripping his now useless arm "What is the meaning of this you're suppose ot obey me" he yells only to turn to Naruto who is laughing is ass off.

Naruto finishes laughing and wipes a tear from his eye "Orochi-pedo you are just so stupid that it's funny, Tou-san's soul was eaten by the Shinigami which means that you have no control over it" he says causing Orochimaru to pale "Furthermore what you just did by summoning Tou-san here is _Steal _from the Shinigami and I'm will to bet a lifetime supply of Ramen that the Shinigami is pretty pissed at you right now" Naruto finishes before smiling at Orochimaru who looks like someone just told him the Sharingan went extinct and he has AIDS (***NOT MAKING FUN OF AIDS HERE IT IS A VERY SERIOUS DISEASE*)**

**B.C.2.**Naruto then smiles before entering his **Tail Beast Cloak Version 1 **and rushes Orochimaru while creating two chakra arms and grabs Orochimaru's arms burning them with Akane's chakra making them useless before he jumps back and rejoins the Kages "I have taken the most important thing to you in your life from you Orochimaru your ability to use Jutsu" he says shocking the Kages and causing Orochimaru to nearly bust a blood vessel in anger.

Orochimaru seethes thinking how the little shit in front of him just took away his ability to use Jutsu before noticing that his forces have nearly been defeated "I will kill you Naruto mark my words I will take everything from you then kill" he then turns to his four guards "Were leaving the invasion was a failure" he says causing the four guards to drop the barrier and rush to him before throwing a smokescreen allowing him to escape before the Kages and Naruto can stops him.

Naruto turns to the Kages "Well looks like Orochi-pedo got away for now, but with his arms useless he will be much easier to kill in the future" he says getting nods from the other Kages before turning to his father "So how long do you have before the Shinigami comes for you Tou-san" he asks.

Minato thinks for a second "I'd probably says a few minutes at most so how about you tell me about your life so far" he says getting a nod from Naruto who then gives him a brief rundown of how his life has been, including how the villagers treated him, unlocking his bloodline, training, and so on.

Minato smiles "I'm sorry for how the pin my choice put you through, but I'm glad that Akane-neesan has been there for you like she was for your mother and me" he says getting a smile from Naruto.

Naruto smiles "Yeah my life has been pretty good the last 8 years I even have some wonderful women in my life" smiling at his Father's shocked expression "Want to see a picture of all of them" he asks Minato before pulling out a picture of him and all his girls and showing it too Minato who cries anime tears while saying something like "My son is the luckiest man in all of the Elemental Nations".

Naruto and the other Kages laugh seeing Minato's reaction before the Shinigami appears **"It is time Minato Namikaze" **the Shinigami says getting a nod from Minato who gives Naruto a hug.

Naruto returns the hug before stepping back and kicking Minato right in the family jewels with all his strength causing him to let out a high-pitched scream, while the Hokage and Raikage cover their manhood and wince in sympathy "That was for sealing Akane-chan in me, even if it lead to things being the way they are it was still a stupid thing to do but with that kick I forgive you." He says as Minato gets up and smiles before his soul returns to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami looks to Naruto **"My sisters and I expect great things from you in the near future Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and if you succeed you will be given a gift worthy of all your hard-work and suffering" **the Shinigami says shocking everyone before disappearing.

**B.C.2.**Naruto turns to the Kages "Well that was interesting" he says getting nods before there is a massive explosion from the forest area in the direction of where the original Naruto headed to fight Gaara.

**30 Minutes Earlier**

The original Naruto was chasing Gaara and his siblings when he senses two presences coming up beside him and turns see Shino and Shikamaru along with a small dog he recognizes as Pakkun one of Kakashi's summons, "Are you two my backup?" he asks figuring that they must have been sent to support him.

Shikamaru nods "Yeah Kakashi had Pakkun lead us you to provide backup" he says before sighing thinking how troublesome it is that the village is being attacked.

Naruto nods "What's the status of the fight so far" he asks curious as to how the defense of the village is going.

Shino adjusts his glasses "The enemy is beginning to be pushed back, when we left the arena Anko-sensei along with Hinata-san, Samui-san and her team, and Yugito-san were in a group defending and escorting VIP's like you had stated in the plan" he says already knowing that Naruto would be worried about his loved ones.

Shino continues "Kurenai-sensei along with the other Jonin senseis are working with the Mist and Kumo forces that were hidden in the stands to force the enemy back, and on a side note Sasuke Uchiha is still unconscious so there is that bit of good news" he says nearly causing Naruto and Shikamaru to nearly fall from the tree branch they just landed on at hearing Shino make what could be considered a joke.

Naruto laughs "Well that is some good news the last thing we need is for him get in the way" he says getting nods from Shino and Shikamaru before he looks in front of him "Well looks like one of them is trying to delay us" he says seeing Kankuro standing before them.

Shino looks to Naruto and Shikamaru "I will handle this you two go on ahead" he says getting nods as they wish him good luck before rushing past Kankuro. Shino turns to Kankuro "Now lets have out match shall we" he says before he and Kankuro begin fighting.

Naruto and Shikamaru continue on until they see Temari and Gaara stop and Gaara bat Temari away where she almost crashes into a tree before Naruto catches her "You alright ?" he asks her as he sets her down.

Temari looks at Naruto "Why do you care were your enemies?" she asks curious as to why the enemy would care if she is injured.

Naruto smiles "Because you're not the enemy Orochimaru killed your Kage and impersonated him in order to use your village to attack" he says shocking her "Now if you will excuse me I have to go knock some sense into that brother of yours and save him from himself" he says causing her eyes to widen.

Naruto turns to Shikamaru "Shikamaru get her out of here things are going get messy and you won't be safe which will prevent me from letting loose" he says getting a nods from Shikamaru who moves to help Temari before Naruto looks to her "Don't worry I'm not going to kill Gaara, just break his self-destructive way of thinking" says getting a nod from Temari as Shikamaru takes them to safety.

Naruto turns to the semi-transformed Gaara "Now Gaara how about we finish are match and I save you from yourself eh?" he asks with a smile as Gaara growls.

Gaara looks at Naruto "Uzumaki mother will have your blood" he says before launching a shower of sand at Naruto followed by another and another.

Naruto dodges the sand and begins to formulate a plan _"Okay so I can't use the Rasengan or Rasendrill because that could kill Gaara, Wind jutsu will be useless as will Lightning, so that leaves Fire and Water, however my fire jutsus are a little on the weak side so I guess water it is" _he finishes thinking.

Naruto goes through some handsigns before yelling **"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" **as the water in the air forms a dragon and slams into Gaara knocking him down and causing some of his sand to fall to the ground as mud.

Gaara gets up and fires more sand at Naruto who dodges before having to jump back as Gaara rushes him and tries to slash him with his sand claw before Naruto uses and **Water Dragon Jutsu **to slam him into the ground again before he gets up "That's it Uzumaki prove my existence" he laughs out manically before a bunch of sand gathers and forms into a huge one tailed Tanuki and Gaara yells **"Playing Possum Jutsu" **and falls asleep releasing Shukkaku.

Shukkaku roars before laughing **"I'm free baby let the slaughter begin" **he yells before seeing Naruto and smiling before trying to crush him.

Naruto dodges the attack "Damn he just had to go full biju didn't he, any ideas on how to deal with this Akane-chan?" he asks her hoping she has an idea.

Akane looks at the scene from within the mindscape **"Naruto-kun you need to wake Gaara up it's the only way to force Shukkaku back into the seal; he is likely on Shukkakus forehead" **she says a little worried for his safety because he is facing a Biju after all.

Naruto sighs "I was afraid you were going to say that he says dodging more sand and a few **Wind Bullets **that Shukkaku fired at him, before going through some handsigns and yelling **"Water style: Hydra's Head Jutsu" **as the water in the air gathers and forms nine giant snakelike heads before they slam into Shukkaku causing him to stumble back a little.

Shukkaku regains his balance before glaring down at Naruto **"Ahh You bastard that's it I'm done playing around with you your dead now" **he yells as begins gathering energy in front of his mouth and it begins to form a black ball.

Akane sees this and immediately knows what he is up to **"NARUTO YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE WAY HE IS GOING TO FIRE A BIJUDAAMA" **she yells warning him of the attack that can level mountains.

Naruto's eyes widen "Shit are you serious" he begins to run but realizes that if he moves it will have a straight shot at the village and stops before turning around narrowing his eyes before entrering his **Tail Beast Cloak Version 2**.

Akane sees this **"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" **she yells frantically

Naruto shakes his head "If I move it will hit the village and countless people will die, I have to stop it here" he says before spreading his legs out and turning his wais to the right side while bring his wrists together at his waist while his hands form a claw-like cradle and gathering energy as it forms a golden ball.

Akane sees the technique he is about to do causing her eyes to widen **"NARUTO YOU HAVE NEVER USED THAT TECHNIQUE OUTSIDE THE MINDSCAPE THERE IS NO TELLING IF IT WILL WORK" **she yells frantically.

Naruto only smiles "Well it's as good a time as any to find out" he says as he continues to charge the energy while noticing Shukkaku nearly done. Naruto takes a deep breath pushing more energy into the attack as he begins saying **"Kitsune…" **the ball begins to grow and beams of light begin shining out from the ball "**Hame" **the beams of light shine brighter as and he and Shukkaku finishe charging their attacks at the same time and yell "**HA!/BIJUDAAMA"** at the same time and launch their attacks at each other.

Naruto's thrusts his wrists forward and releases the golden ball of energy that launches as a beam as it collides with Shukkaku's **Bijudaama **and the attack begin battle for dominance, blowing back trees and causing chunks of earth to begin levitating.

Naruto digs his feet into the ground is he pushes more energy into the attack increasing the beams size as the two attacks continue pushing against each other while Naruto thinks _"Damn the force of the attack is putting a major strain on my arms it feels like my muscles are being ripped apart, I need to end this fast!" _

Naruto grits his teeth before putting even more energy into the attack causing the beam to nearly double in size as he lets screams out **"HAAAAAA!" **and the attack pushes the **Bijudaama **back where it and his attack collide with Shukkau resulting in a MASSIVE explosion and mushroom cloud as Shukkaku screams in pain.

Shukakku screams as he feels Gaara waking up **"NOOOO! I just got out" ** he yells before the sand falls apart and Gaara lands in the huge crater created by the attack.

Naruto manages to make his way over to Gaara and sees him waking up and upon seeing Naruto heading for him a terrified expression on his face and tries to back away "NO I WON"T LET YOU END MY EXISTENCE!" he yells out.

Naruto just smiles softly "I'm not going to kill you Gaara for I too know the pain of being hated and the loneliness you have gone though" he says which calms down Gaara a little.

Gaara stops backing away and looks at Naruto "How? How are you so strong Uzumaki" he asks.

Naruto just continues to smile "I'm strong because I fight to protect those precious to me and my friends, that is where not only my strength but also true strength comes from Gaara" he says causing Gaara's eyes to widen.

Gaara looks at Naruto "But I don't have anyone precious to me nor do I have friends" he says only for Naruto to continue to smiles.

Naruto looks at Gaara and for a brief moment sees himself in Gaara's place if it weren't for people like Hinata-chan and Anko-chan in his life "Gaara you do have precious people, your brother and sister are your precious people isn't that right Temari, Kankuro" he says as Temari and Kankuro appear next o Gaara and Temari hugs him while Kankuro guards them.

Naruto smiles again "As for friends I will be your friend if you want" he says extending his hand to Gaara who looks at it for a second before reaching out and shaking it, Naruto then turns to Temari "You guys can get out of here if you want or you can stay, I know someone who is a seal master and he can take a look at Gaara's seal before possibly strengthen it allowing Gaara to sleep without Shukkaku coming out" he says causing their eyes to widen.

Gaara looks at Naruto "I would like that, Thank you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he says with a small smile surprising Temari and Kankuro as the only time they have seen him smile is when he is killing someone.

Naruto smiles back as the Kages show up causing Naruto to give them a smile "Hey everyone you missed the fireworks" Naruto jokes before falling to a knee causing Mei to rush over to him.

Naruto smiles as she helps him before turning to the Hokage "So is the Invasion over?" he asks getting a chuckle from the Kages.

Hiruzen smiles at Naruto "Yes Naruto the invasion is over and thanks to your plan less than 15 people died out of all our forces, while nearly all of Sounds forces, however Suna only lost around 100 people due to them getting a message that Orochimaru had killed their Kage which stopped them from fighting and surrendered" he says proudly at how Naruto's plan saved many lives.

Naruto smiles "That's good to hear" he then gestures to the Suna siblings "Gaara and his siblings have surrendered and our under my protection, I need Jiraya to take a look at Gaara's seal to strengthen it so Gaara won't be influenced by Shukkaku and will be able to sleep" he says getting a nod from Hiruzen

Naruto smiles "Now your probably wondering what that explosion and mushroom cloud was" he says getting nods from the Kages causing him to smile "That was from a new attack I had to try out in order to prevent the village from getting hit with a **Bijudaama **and as you can see it was a success" he says shocking them.

Naruto smiles " However the attack took a lot out of me so I will explain it later because right now I'm going to pass out" he says before passing out in Mei's arms getting a chuckle from the Kages and even Gaara and his sibing's

The Hokage looks at Naruto and smiles thinking _"Naruto you truly are one of a kind and I have a feeling you will be the greatest Shinobi to ever walk the Elemental Nations since the Sage of Six Paths" _before turning to Gaara and his siblings "Now how about all of us return to the village" he says getting nods as everyone heads back to the village.

Hiruzen looks to the sky and smiles the Invasion was over and thanks to Naruto hardly any of their forces had lost their lives.

**End Chapter 13**

**AN: Phew that took a lot out of me hope everyone liked it.**

**Now onto Narutos attack: Yes it is based off of the Kamehameha from DBZ the difference is Naruto's is Gold andis formed by focusing large amounts of his charkra mixed with Akane's into a ball between his hands before launching it as a beam.**

**It's name Kitsunehameha translates to "Fox Destruction Wave"**


	14. Chapter 14 First Times, Tsunade Search

**Chapter 14**

**AN: Thank you everyone reviewed, read, followed, and faved last chapter. Now I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out to everyone but it was a combination of getting sick, waiting for a clear winner to become apparent in the poll for this story, catching up on some of the stories I am reading, and publishing 3 new stories which are "Total Drama Maelstrom", "Naruto Dino Sage", and "Naruto the Republics Last Hope". **

**Now onto some reviews**

**Albinounicorn: Actually the Kitsunehameha is currently the only attack of mass destruction that Naruto has at the moment, and he won't just spam like Goku does, it will be one of his last resort moves.**

**Spark681: Who knows all will be revealed in time.**

**Phoenixlord42: I didn't pair Naruto with Hana in addition to Tsume is because that will be a pairing in one of my other Stories.**

**Story Artist: I haven't decided if Naruto will unlock a few more forms he can turn into but if I do he will do so during the training trip with Jiraya. Now as to what forms he might unlock the Mosasaur is a definite maybe because I came up with a original story arc that it could be used for since I never saw the Isaribi arc. Your idea for a variation of the Rasengan using his Saurian Soul bloodline is interesting however I will not be using it due to Naruto already having a variation of the rasengan in his Giga Rasen-Drill Breaker.**

**Now too everyone who gave me words of encouragement and compliments, along with those who liked how I did the Kamehameha Thank You. **

**I have also put a new poll up on my profile so please take a look at it and vote**

**Also on a side note I have decided that I will put the lemons for all of my stories as a separate story on my profile that way I don't run the risk of the story they go to be deleted from the site.**

It had been almost a week since the failed invasion of the village by Sound and Sand and Naruto was currently sitting on the porch of his house with Hinata snuggled up next to him, as he remembered all that had happened since he passed out from using the **Kitsunehameha.**

Naruto had spent a day passed out from using the **Kistunehameha** and woke up in his bedroom with Anko and Hinata by the side of his bed and upon noticing him awake they both proceeded to hug him and call him and idiot for worrying them like that and doing something as stupid as trying to stop a **Bijuudama. **After he had been chewed out by Anko and Hinata; Naruto went to check on the rest of his girls and found them all safe and sound before an Anbu appeared and told him that the Hokage wanted to meet with him as soon as possible.

***Flashback***

Naruto walked into the Hokages and smiles seeing Ay, Mei, and the Sandaime standing there along with Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Samui, and Karui; "Hey everyone what's up?" he says with a small wave.

The three Kages smile as Naruto walks in before the Sandaime clears his throat "It's good to see you up and around Naruto" he says getting a chuckle from Naruto "Now that you're here we can begin. All of you are gathered here because you have shown the necessary skills and qualities required for you to be promoted" he says causing the Genins eyes to widen.

Mei nods her head "That is why the three of us have decided to promote each of you" she says before Ay steps forward and hands Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Samui, and Karui their Chunin vests before stepping back.

Naruto notices that he wasn't handed one and wonders what's up before looking at the Hokage who smiles "Naruto for not only informing us of the invasion, doing extensive recon gathering intel that enabled us to form a counter attack, defeating over 95% of the enemy forces single handedly resulting in less than 15 of our shinobi being killed, aiding myself and the other Kages against Orochimaru, single handedly stopping not only Suna's Jinchuriki but also the Biju sealed within him when he released it, and finally stopping a **Bijuudama **fired by said Biju that I might add would have resulted in countless lives lost and major damage to the village singlehandley while putting yourself at risk using a technique you had no idea if it would even work" the Sandaime says causing the jaws of the Genin who didn't know all of what Naruto did to nearly bust through the floor.

The Hokage reaches into his desk and pulls out a custom made golden flak jacket with a few black stripes, on the back is the Uzumaki whirlpool symbol, along with the words "Saurian Soul" stitched in black and below it is the same skull logo as his trench coat ***The Jurassic Park logo*** and hands it to Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I hereby grant you the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin with the possibility of being promoted to Elite Jonin in the next Six months depending on your performance" he says causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he takes the flak jacket and puts it on underneath his trench coat before hugging the Hokage and Raikage while giving Mei a quick peck on the lips surprising her and the others.

Naruto steps back and stand next to the others and smiles "Thank you everyone I will be continue to perform to the best of my abilities" he says before they are all dismissed.

***End Flashback***

After leaving the Hokage Tower Naruto decided to head back home and tell the girls the good news; and after he did they decided to through a party to celebrate which ended with one of the most unforgettable nights of Naruto's life.

***Sorry another Flashback***

As the party celebrating Naruto's promotion winded down Hinata told Naruto she needed to speak to him alone they entered his bedroom.

Naruto turns to Hinata and smiles "So what do you need to tell me Hinata-chan?" he asks curious about what she need to tell him.

Hinata fidgets a little before locking his bedroom door and smiling at Naruto before kissing him on the lips surprising him before he returns the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist as they stay like that for a few minutes before Hinata breaks the kiss "Naruto-kun I want us to become one" she says blushing slightly.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this "Hinata you mean you want to…" he says trailing off a little at what she just told him.

Hinata nods "Yes Naruto-kun I am ready and I talked it over with the others and we all agreed that I would be the first to make love to you" she says causing Naruto's eyes to widen even more.

Naruto looks at Hinata "Are you absouletly sure you want to do this Hinata-chan?" he asks wanting to make absolute sure that this is what Hinata wants.

Hinata nods before unzipping her jacket revealing her mesh shirt underneath that strains against her already Low-C cup breasts, before she takes off her shirt and wraps her arms around Naruto's neck kissing him as he removes his shirt and they make their way to the bed.

The back of Naruto's knees hit the edge of the bed causing him to trip and land on the bed pulling Hinata with him. As the two of them lay there they begin removing each other's pants leaving them in just their undergarments bra and panties for Hinata and a pair of black boxers with orange flames at the bottom.

Hinata leans up as she straddles Naruto and unclips her bra revealing her Low-C cup breasts to him before noticing a rather large tent form in his boxers causing her to smile at how he is getting excited seeing her body before she removes her panties leaving her naked as the day she was born.

Naruto stares at the image of beauty before him and can't help but get aroused before he slips off his boxers revealing his rather large and hard member to her before he smiles and cups her cheek "Ready Hinata-chan?" he asks getting a nod from her.

***Sorry No lemon in here, Will be putting all the lemons for my stories in a single story that will be made up of the lemons in my other stories so I don't run the risk of the story that each lemon belongs to being deleted***

***Flashback End***

The next morning Naruto and Hinata woke up in each other's arms both thoroughly satisfied after their love making the previous night. After they got up and took a shower together they walked into the kitchen where they saw the smiling faces of Naruto's other girls causing them both to blush.

After the other girls grilled Hinata for the details on how it was; which resulted in each girl having a rather large nosebleed by the time she was done telling them everyone ate breakfast and went about their day. For the next few days things were quiet as Naruto spent time with his girls taking them on dates and just relaxing with them, training Inari in some more self-defense, meeting with the Rookie 12 and having a small party to celebrate the promotion for those that got promoted.

As Naruto finished remembering all that had happened in the past week he smiles before holding Hinata closer to him when he notices someone watching them and upon recognizing who it is promptly throws a kunai at the person and chuckling when he hears it hit.

Jiraya hops out from the spot he was hiding and glares at Naruto slightly as he hold his now ruined research notebook in his hands "That wasn't very nice brat" he says a little mad that Naruto just destroyed all of his precious research.

Naruto merely chuckles "Well that's what you get for spying on me and Hinata-chan while were relaxing" he says getting a giggle from Hinata.

Jiaray just sweat drops "Fine be that way, anyway the old man has a mission for us so meet me in front of the village gates in 20 minutes" he says getting Naruto's eyes to widen slightly.

Naruto stares at Jiraya "Is it just you and me?" he asks getting a nod from Jiraya causing him to sigh "No thanks I would rather stay here with my girls" he says before kissing Hinata on the cheek causing her to blush slightly.

Jiraya's jaw drops before he sighs "Fine you can bring one of your girls with you" he says knowing that it would be easier to allow Naruto to bring one with him instead of arguing with him.

Naruto smirks "All right see you in 20 minutes" he says before Jiraya nods and leaves. Naruto turns to Hinata and kisses her on the cheek again "Now how about we head inside so I can decide who to take" he says before they head inside.

When Naruto and Hinata reach the living room they see Anko sitting on the couch munching on some dango while watching T.V., Samui reading a book, Tsunami in the kitchen making lunch, Karin reading some scrolls on medical jutsus, and Inari was doing his homework. Naruto smiles "Okay everyone I have some news" he says getting their attention. Naruto smiles "Jiraya and I have a mission issued by the Hokage and will be leaving for a few weeks, however I manipulated him so that I can bring one of you with me" he says getting nods "However those of you who aren't able to go don't worry because I will bring you back some souvenirs and take you out on some special dates to make up for it, so discuss it amongst yourselves who will go and meet me out front in 10 minutes" he says before heading to his bedroom to pack leaving the girls to discuss who would join him.

Ten minutes later Naruto was waiting outside his front door for who would be joining him and upon seeing the door open he smiles "So ready to go Anko-chan" he says causing Anko to smirk before they rush off towards the village gates to meet Jiraya.

Jiraya sees Naruto and Anko arrive and giggles perversely "Naruto you lucky dog" he says before Naruto appears behind him with Masamune at his throat, while Anko has one of her snakes poised to bite his manhood off.

Naruto smiles sweetly causing Jiraya to gulp "Now Pervy Sage what have I told you about being a pervet in front of my girls?" he says causing Jiraya to gulp again "Do I need to bring out the Corncob again?" he asks causing Jiraya to go paler than Orochimaru before shaking his head. Naruto smiles and reseals Masamune "Good now how about you tell us what the mission is" he says getting a nod from Anko.

Jiraya recovers from his terror and clears his throat "Our mission is to find my teammate Tsunade and bring her back to the village so she can become the Godaime Hokage" he says shocking Anko and Naruto before they nod and the three of them head out to find Tsunade.

**(Amegakure *Akatsuki's hidden base*)**

Ten shadowy figures were standing in a circle "HEY THIS SHITTY AUTHOR JUST GAVE AWAY ARE LOCATION" a silver-haired man holding a tri-bladed scythe says.

Suddenly they all feel a heavy pressure forcing them down to their knees (**"HIDAN YOU WILL SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL HAVE KAKUZU TAKE YOU UP THE ASS WITH HIS BLACK TENDRILS! I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY WHICH MEANS I AM GOD!) **The voice says causing all of the members to pale as they picture that scene in their heads, none more so than Kakuzu cause he wouldn't do that for all the money in the world.

Hidan just laughs 'YEAH RIGHT YOU'RE NO GO THE ONLY GOD IS THE GLORIOUS JASHIN-SAMA!" he yells defiantely causing everyone to look at him like he is crazy only to remember that he is in fact crazy.

The pressure gets even heavier **("OH IS THAT RIGHT WELL THEN…*SOUNDS OF HIM WALKING OFF FOLLOWED BY CRASHES AND SCREAMS BEFORE RETURNING*…NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR FOLLOWER JUST SAID JASHIN-CHAN?") **the voice says.

Everyone hears what sounds like whimpering **(I nothing compared to you Master Kuronodono now for the love of Mumei Mu please don't use the Corncob on me again)** the now named Jashin whimpers out before returning to his realm.

Hidan can't believe what he just heard "LIES, BLASPHEMEY THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT WAS THE MIGHTY JASHIN-SAMA!" he yells in disbelief.

The pressure on everyone gets even heavier **("OKAY THAT'S IT!") **the voice yells before Kakazu suddenly starts walking forward and wraps Hidan up in his black tendrils before walking out of the room with a screaming Hidan. A few minutes later everyone heard Hidan screaming in pain yelling at Kakazu to get is tendrils out of his ass.

An hour later Kakazu returns looking absolutely mortified and retakes his spot when he notices three HUGE sacks of money and three HUGE bottles of hand sanitizer appear out of nowhere next him, **("OKAY WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY AND WITH NO FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS LETS CONTINUE THE STORY AND NO MORE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, IT IS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO HIRE A DIMENSIONAL CONTRACTER TO REPAIR IT. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET TOBI KEEP BEING A GOOD BOY AND YOU MIGHT GET A PRESENT IN THE FUTURE.") **the voices says before there is the sound of static.

Everyone just stands there for a minute processing what the hell just happened before a man with purple-ringed eyes clears his throat "Okay let's all agree to never piss whoever that was off again like Hidan did agreed?" he asks getting nods from everyone. The man clears his throat again "Now let's get back to the mater of the locating the Biju and their Jinchuriki" he says getting nods.

A man with red eyes that have three black tomoes in them clears his throat "We have located and identified the Biju and Jinchuki for all of them" he says getting nods "The Ichibi is in Sunagakure and its container is Gaara of the Sand, the Nibi is in Kumo as is the Hachibi and their containers are Yugito Nii and the Raikage's younger brother Killer Bee" he says.

A tall man with blue-skin and shark like teeth continues where his partner left off "The Sanbi is currently reforming after its previous host Yagura was killed and is estimated to reform in 3 years. The 6-tails along with its container Utakata is currently wandering around Water Country and should be hard to find" he says getting nods.

A man with long blonde hair in a pony-tail "The Yonbi and 5-tails and their containers Han and Roshi are currently wandering around Earth Counrty" he says getting another series of nods.

The red eyed man then clears his throat again "The Kyuubi and its container are in Konoha and recently took place in the Chunin exams held there and was instrumental in repelling the Sand and Sound ninja that attacked during the final exam, saved the Sandaime Hokage's life from Orochimaru before crippling Orochimaru preventing him from ever using Jutsu again, and last but not least not only stopped a **Bijudama **fired by the Ichibi from impacting the village but also forced the **Bijudama **back at the Ichibi with a single attack" he says causing the eyes of everyone to widen and their jaws to hang open.

The man with the purple-ringed eyes clears his throat "Do we know the identity of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" he asks.

The red-eyed man nods "He is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, we have also received word that he is currently with Jiraya of the Sannin and they are looking for Tsunade Senju to bring her back to Konoha where she will be crowned the Godaime Hokage" he says causing the man with the purple-ringed eyes to widen his eyes just slightly but not enough to be noticed by anyone except for the blue haired woman standing next to him.

The man with the purple-ringed eyes nods his head "Itachi you and Kisame will try and capture the Kyuubi and its Jinchuriki while we have the chance, however if Jiraya shows up you are to retreat immediately" he says getting nods from the red-eyed man and the man with the blue skin before they vanish. The man then turns too look at everyone else "The rest of you are to keep tabs on the other Jinshuriki and keep collecting bounties because regardless of whether or not Itachi and Kisame capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in three years we will begin capturing them" he says getting nods from everyone before they too vanish.

In a room atop a tall tower the man with the purple-ringed eyes turns to see the blue haired woman looking at him "Pein-sama what will you do after finding out who the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is?" she asks curious as to what he will with this new information they found out.

The now named Pein sighs "I don't know Konan, I thought Kushina died during the fall of Uzushio, but I just learned that not only did my little sister survive she also got married and had a son who is the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki, what do you think I should do?" he asks the now named Konan.

Konan sighs "You once told me that an Uzumaki never abandons or betrays their family no matter the situation so if there is still a part of you no matter how small that is still Nagato _Uzumaki _instead of Pein then you have your answer, but no matter what you choose I will stand by you" she says knowing that he will make the right choice.

Pein aka 'Nagato Uzumaki' thinks for a minute before he comes to a decision "Konan I need you to send a message to Itachi and inform him of the situation and that I want to meet with Naruto Uzumaki at some point in the very near future however no one can find out about this" he says getting a nod from Konan before she leaves and a flutter of origami butterflies leaving him to think _"Kushina I will do what is right I swear on my Uzumaki blood" _he thinks before closing his eyes to meditate on everything he just found out.

**(Back with Naruto and the Gang)**

Naruto, Anko, and Jiraya had been searching for Tsunade for nearly two weeks and after nothing but dead ends they got a lead and were currently on their way to a town named Tanzaku Gai when they stopped at a small town for the night and got two hotel rooms to stay in Jiraya went chasing after a woman while Naruto and Anko decided to stay in their room.

Naruto was currently making out with Anko on their bed when Anko breaks the kiss and smiles at Naruto "You know Naruto the girls and I talked and we decided that it's my turn to become one with you" she says seductively licking her lips.

Naruto smiles back at her "Are you sure Anko-chan I don't want to rush you it is your first time after all" he says not wanting to pressure her into anything.

***Small Lime start***

Anko smiles happily at the fact that Naruto cares more about her being comfortable than making love to her. Anko removes her jacket before taking off her top, and shimmying out of her miniskirt leaving her in just her bra and panties which happen to be a black thong "How's this for an answer my Foxy King" she says before kissing Naruto and helping him out of his clothes leaving him in just a pair of black boxers with orange flames.

Naruto wraps his arms around Anko's neck as they kiss and rubs her back as he deepens the kiss and Anko removes her bra leaving her DD-Cup breasts open for him to see. Naruo smiles before kissing his way down her neck until he reaches her breasts and begins suckling and licking them causing Anko to moan as she grinds on Naruto's fully hardened member before she reaches down and slides him out of his boxers and releasing his manhood.

Naruto flips them over so he is on top of Anko and begins trailing kisses down her stomach before reaching her moistened clothed womanhood and sliding her thong out of the way before he begins licking and kissing her womanhood sending shivers down her spine, causing her to moan and her toes to curl.

***End Short Lime***

Suddenly they hear a knock at the door but Naruto ignores it and continues to please his Hebi Queen, only for whoever it is to knock on the door again causing him to sigh "Guess they can't take a hint" he says before looking up to Anko "I will be right back" he says getting a nod before he gets up and walks over to the door still nude to answer it.

Naruto opens the door "You better have a good reason for bothering us" he says looking up to see a tall blue-skinned man with shark like teeth and a sword wrapped in bandages on his back. Standing next to him is a man with black hair and red-eyes with black tomoes in them and both are wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Naruto looks at the shorter of the two and smiles "Yo hey Itachi it's been a while" he says.

The now named Itachi chuckles a little "That it has Naruto-kun you sure have grown" he says getting a chuckle from Naruto "You do know you're not wearing clothes right?" he asks wondering if Naruto was aware of his current state of dress or lack of; the blue skinned man just mumbles something about "Damn blonde brats and their third leg".

Naruto chuckles "Yeah I was right in the middle of pleasing one of my fiancées when you two interrupted by the way" he says causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow "It's Anko by the way and she is not happy about us being interrupted just like when somebody ruins her dango; and you know how she is when she isn't happy Itachi" he says.

Itachi shivers a little remembering when he accidently ruined some of her "Naruto's Special Dango" her reaction to it scarred him for life both physically and mentally. Itachi clears his throat and whispers **Tsukiyomi. **Naruto find himself in a world with a red sky and Itachi standing before him "We can talk in private here Naruto" Itachi says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto looks around a bit before turning to Itachi "So how have you been Itachi?" he asks curious as ot how life on the run has been.

Itachi chuckles a little "I have been better Naruto, my illness is starting to act up" he says with a sad smile "How has Konoha ans Sasuke been?" he asks.

Naruto sighs "Konoha has been good, I whipped it into shape when my heritage was revealed, there was little to no damage from the Sand/Sound invasion" he says getting nods from Itachi. Naruto's eyes narrow "Sasuke however has been worse than you can imagine" he says causing Itachi's eyes to narrow slightly.

Naruto sighs one again "He thinks that he is entitled to everything due to him being an Uchiha and that he is better than everyone else, When I beat him in a spar during the Genin Exams he got angry and tried to kill me with a fire justu" he says causing Itachi's eyes to narrow even more. Naruto rubs the bridge of his nose "Then during the Finals of the Chunin Exams he was disqualified for not showing up on time for his match, but when he did show up and found out that not only was he disqualified but that I was fighting his opponent he demanded that I withdraw and give him my spot for only an Elite like him deserves to fight instead of some loser like myself" he says causing Itachi to rub the bridge of his nose.

Naruto shakes his head "That's not all when I refused he once again tried to kill me and is currently sitting in a Anbu prison cell" Itachi just sighs hearing this "Itachi I know it must be hard to hear but he is beyond hope of saving, he has shown it by his attempts to **kill **his fellow Leaf Shinobi when things don't go his way" Naruto finishes letting everything he just said sink in.

Itachi thinks for a minute "I didn't know he had fallen so far, I had hoped that he would overcome his hatred and bring the honor back to the Uchiha" he says with a sigh.

Naruto nods his head "I know you did Itachi, and I know the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre" he says causing Itachi's eyes to widen slightly "I know why you left Sasuke alive but he won't be able to do it so it is up to you to bring honor back to the Uchiha clan" Naruto says as his eyes narrow slightly "With everything Sasuke has done he will be lucky if he gets life in prison instead of being executed and if he is in prison there is no chance of him accomplishing what you had planned for him" the blonde says with determination.

Itachi sighs "I know Naruto, as much I want to deny it you speak the truth but what can I do?" he asks wondering what he can do to save what is left of his clan.

Naruto smiles a little "You come back to the village, JiJi can reveal the truth behind the Massacre and why you did what you did, and then you rebuild the Uchiha clan but make it better than before" he says looking Itachi in the eye "Don't even try the excuse about your illness because you know the way to beat it" he says.

Itachi sighs "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that Naruto but it seems I have no choice" he says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto smiles "Good to hear; when I get back to the village I will let JiJi know" he says getting a nod from Itachi "Now how are things with Akatsuki?" he asks curious about what the organization is up to.

Itachi narrows his eyes slightly "They will begin the hunt in 3 years, however I just received a message from the leader that I need to give you" he says causing Naruto's eyes to widen before Itachi hand him a slip of paper.

Naruto reads the paper causing his eyes to widen even more as he finishes reading it "Is this true?" he asks in disbelief of what he just read.

Itachi nods "Yes your mother told me a few stories about her older brother Nagato Uzumaki and how she believed he had died during the fall of Uzushio" he says causing some tears to form in the corner Naruto's eyes "Apparently he thought the same thing about Kushina not knowing that she was actually smuggled out of Uzushio to become the next Kyuubi Jinchuriki" he says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto thinks for a minute "It would be best if I meet him outside the village so we would have to set up a time when I am outside the village on a mission or training" Naruto says getting a nod from Itachi "For now however we should probably get back to the real world" he says getting another nod from Itachi before he ends the **Tsukiyomi.**

Naruto and Itachi return to the real world and only a second has passed since they entered the **Tsukiyomi. **Itachi turns to Kisame "Kisame we're retreaing for now" he says.

The now named Kisame raises an eyebrow "What why?" he asks curious as to they were leaving already.

Itachi sighs "It's because Jiraya will be her any minute, and Naruto is with Anko Mitarashi" he says causing Kisame's eyes to widen "That's right and the fact that we interrupted them goes against the bro-code" he says getting a nod from Kisame as he knew the bro-code and followed it "Also we don't want to see her mad" he says cryptically before shivering.

Kisame raises an eyebrow "Why don't want to see her mad?" he asks curious as to why Itachi was so spooked.

Itachi rubs the bridge of his nose "Just trust me on this okay, I would rather face all of the Biju at the same time than fight an angry Anko Mitarashi" he says getting a nod from Naruto "I will explain okay so lets go" Itachi says before he and Kisame leave.

Naruto closes the door and walks back over to Anko and smiles "So where were we?" he asks causing her to giggle slightly before she pulls him onto the bed and they continue their activities from before they were interrupted only to hear someone knocking on the door again.

Naruto sighs before getting up and storming over to the door and opening it to see Jiraya standing there about ot say something "Jiraya you have 3 seconds to go to your room for the night or I will shove a Giga Rasen-Drill up your ass" he growls out causing Jiraya to go pale before rushing into his room for the night.

Naruto once again closes the door and walks back over to Anko to continue where they left off, and finally they get to finish this time. The next morning Naruto walks out of his room with Anko who has a glow about her and a slight limp to see Jiraya waiting for them. Naruto sighs "I will explain on the way so let's get going" he says before the group heads out.

Later that day they reach Tanzaku Gai and head to a small bar to search for Tsunade when they see a women with blonde hair pulled into two ponytails wearing a green haiori with the kanji for gamble on it over a grey shirt. Sitting next to her is a black haired girl wearing a black kimono holding a pig. Jiraya seein them rushes over to them "Tsunade!" he yells getting the blonde haired woman's attention.

The blonde haired woman turns to look at them "Jiraya?" she asks wondering why he is here.

**End Chapter 14**

**Sorry about the Cliffhanger**


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting Tsunade

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, fav, and followed last chapter. I would also like to announce that I have broken the 50,000 Views mark and currently have over 55,000 views. This is beyond anything I could have imagined for only releasing 14 chapters so THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Now to answer some reviews**

**Mightyvish: Don't worry about the Fourth wall break that was the only time it will happen in this story.**

**Unnatural Reader: Yeah the Bro-Code part is something I am really proud of.**

**Spino Rex: Honestly yeah I completely forgot about Fuu and the Seven-Tails *Chuckles sheepishly* as to her being in the Harem I will not confirm nor deny it you will have to wait and see.**

**Spark81: Thanks, and Nagato will find out the truth behind Kushina's death and when he does it won't be pretty.**

**Albinounicorn: No Naruto will not turn into Godzilla, although that is a interesting idea hmm *Writes down a few possible Story ideas in "Idea Notebook" before filing them away for later***

**Snake1980: The interaction with Tsunade will be VERY different from Canon and you will see why in this chapter.**

**ItachiUchiha093: Naruto will use another Dinosaur form soon, Stegosaurus is already one of the forms Naruto can change into, As for Spinosaurus I may add it as one of around 3-4 new forms Naruto might unlock during his Training Trip.**

**Blaze1992: In regards to the Kiba thing you mentioned it is funny and I will likely put it as an Omake at the end of the chapter that would contain the Naruto x Tsume lemon or I might use it in my Naruto Dino Sage story.**

**Kotyjames: Yes there will be more Diabolus Rex *That is what I am calling the Indominus Rex because in my opinion it sounds cooler***

**Also I recently closed a poll about if I should do an Naruto x Disney's Atlantis the Lost Empire movie crossover and the results are that I will be doing the crossover.**

**I also put up a new poll on which of my stories I should do a "Reading" story for so please check it out and vote.**

**Finally I also posted two new stories called "Naruto Return of Gundam" a Naruto x Gundam Series crossover and "Naruto the Resonance" a Naruto x Dragonaut the Resonance crossover...So in the immortal words of Atlas; Would You Kindly Check Them Out. **

As Jiraiya and Tsunade stare at each other a blur shoots pass Jiraiya and collides with Tsunade nearly knocking her of her seat. The blur turns out to be Naruto who wraps his arms around Tsunade hugging her "Tsunade-kaachan it's great to see you again" he says nuzzling his head into her bosom.

Jiraiya and Anko have their jaws on the ground see this before they hear Tsunade stat to giggle "Wow Naruto-kun you sure have grown" she says as she wraps her arms around him and kisses his forehead.

Naruto looks up at her and smiles "Of course I have Tsunade-kaachan" he says before looking at Shizune and smiling "It's good to see you Shizune-chan, same to you TonTon" he says getting a smile from Shizune and a oink from TonTon.

Jiraiya finally recovers from his shock and looks at Naruto "Okay gaki what the hell is going on, how do you know Tsunade-hime?" he demands.

Naruto looks back at Tsunade and smiles mischievously and his eyes tell her to play along; Tsunade seeing what Naruto is up to mentally laughs. Naruto looks back to Jiraya and smirks "Why that's simple Pervy-Sage, Tsunade-kaachan and Shizune-chan are two of my lovers isn't that right girls" he says before winking at Shizune, and causing Jiraiya's jaw to hit the floor.

Tsunade giggles "That's right Naruto-kun" she then pulls him deeper into her bosom "It's been so long since we have seen each other so why don't we ditch the pervert and you, Shizune, and myself go back to my hotel room to _catch up _with each other" she says seductively. Jiraiya at this point has blood pouring out of his nose "After all the last time we were together I couldn't walk for _**Three Days" **_Tsunade says sensually before licking her lips seductively causing Jiraiya to be blown back by a Massive nosebleed and knock himself out when he hits the wall.

Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune burst out in laughter in seeing this before they turn to see Anko who also has a little blood leaking from her nose. Naruto sees this and chuckles before walking over to Anko and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek "Why I didn't know my Hebi-Queen had such an _Ecchi _mind" he teases causing Anko to blush before stuttering. Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune laugh at Anko's reaction causing her to pout "Okay that's enough teasing" he says before smiling at Anko "Tsunade-kaachan and Shizune-chan aren't my lovers Anko-chan, however it is true that Tsunade-kaachan couldn't walk right for three days but it was because of the massage I gave her isn't that right Tsunade-kaachan?" he says before smiling at Tsunade.

Tsunade chuckles "You got that right Naruto-kun" she says before sighing in remembrance of how good the massage was.

Anko finally recovers and shakes her head in amusement before smirking at Naruto "So Naruto-kun mind explaining how you already know Tsunade-sama" she says in a voice that promises pain if she doesn't like his answer even though she already has an idea of how he does.

Naruto gulps before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "Well Anko-chan it was when…"

**Flashback 4 years ago**

A 9 year old Naruto had left the village again to do some exploring and train in some of his more destructive and experimental jutsu. He had been able to slip out pretty easily due to the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu being asleep at their post again. Additionaly Anko had been given a mission to assassinate a man who had been planning to start a coup in a nearby village so he didin't have to worry about her for at least a few weeks.

Naruto was currently running through a forested area in the newest Dino form he had unlocked. He currently stood about 5 feet tall and 8 feet long. His head was narrow and had two crests above his eyes; his teeth were small and needle-like. Along his neck barely visible was a frill that was currently folded up against his neck to hide it. His arms were about medium sized for his body size and on the ends of his 3 fingers were razor sharp 4 inch long talons. His legs were lean and yet muscular and on each foot he had three toes and at the end of each toe were razor sharp talons the same size as the ones on his hands. This was his **Dilophosaurus Soul **and so far he really liked it; it was agile, it's razor sharp claws and needle like teeth could tear through flesh like a hot knife through butter if the boar he killed for dinner was anything to go by; and it was small enough that he could probably lure enemies into a false sense of security thinking he wasn't a threat before striking.

However what really made him like this form was that fact that he could spit poison out of his mouth. Naruto had discovered that the poison could not only paralyze someone if it got into an open wound or if he bit someone and injecting the poison like one of Anko's snake summons. It could also blind someone if he hit them in the eyes leaving them wide open to an attack which would be especially useful if he ever fought someone who had a **Dojutsu**. As Naruto continued to run through the forest he stopped for a second when he caught the scent of fresh blood nearby before hearing voices and decided to check it out. After running toward the voices he came upon a scene where a blonde haired woman who appeared to be sick or possibly poisoned, and a black haired woman being held hostage by a group of 5 men.

Tsunade Senju was not having a good day; first she and her apprentice Shizune were forced to leave the nearby casino when some debt collectors came snooping around looking for her. Then after they thoguth they had escaped she went to get some sake for a nearby bar only for her sake to be drugged by the bar tender who had been an undercover debt collector. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem with her skill in medical jutsu but the drug that was used apparently was a very rare and hard to make drug that temporarily blocked a person's chakra. Then to make matters worse a group of debt collectors had got the jump on them and taken Shizune hostage holding her at knife point which led to the current situation.

As Tsunade tried to fight off the drug she was thinking of a way to get Shizune to safety. The man holding Shizune hostage chuckles "You know Tsunade Senju it wasn't very smart to pile up a debt with our boss and then skip town" he taunts causing Tsunade to snarl. However unknown to everyone they were being watched by the keen eyes of a hunter who was about to strike. As the man is about to taunt Tsunade again there is a rustle in the bushes before a large bipedal lizard-like animal hops out and stand in between the two groups looking at the man holding Shizune.

The creature stares at the man before tilting its head. The man raises and eyebrow seeing this "What the hell is this thing?" he says as the creature walks towards him and he looks down at it. The creature lets out a series of low sounds almost like whimpers ***Think the sounds the Dilphosaurus makes in Jurassic Park when Nedry throws the stick at it* **causing the man to lean down slightly. Suddenly a frill opens up on the creature's neck and it screeches before spitting a sticky black tar-like substance into the man's eyes causing him to scream and drop the knife he was holding to Shizune's throat allowing her to get away and reach Tsunade.

The other men look on as their leader screams and try to rub whatever the creature spit at him out of his eyes. As they are watching they don't notice the creature dashes towards them and bites each of them in the leg causing them to scream in pain before falling to the ground unable to move. The creature then walks up to each of them and sinks its teeth into their throats one by one severing their jugular and causing them bleed out. After the creature severs the last mans jugular it walks over to the leader who is still screaming and trying to get the gunk out of his eyes; the creature leaps into the air and sinks it claws into the man's chest causing him to scream in pain and knocking the man over. The creature then bites the mans throat severing his jugular and causing blood to gush from the now dying mans throat as his screams become gurgles as he chokes on his blood before dying.

The creature then hops off the man's chest and turned to Tsunade and Shizune who were shocked that such a small creature was able to take down five grown men in under two minutes. The creature then shook its head cleaning the blood off it. The creature then much to Tsunade and Shizune's shock then begins to change shape until it takes the form of a 9 year old blonde haired boy with blue eyes and three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek. The boy smiles as he looks at Tsunade and Shizune whose eyes are wide and their jaws hanging open "Are you two alright?" the boy asks.

Shizune and Tsunade just stare at the boy for a moment before Tsunade snaps out of her shock "Yes thank you for the assistance but what the hell was that?" she asks/demands wondering what the hell is going on.

The boy just chuckles "That was me saving the two of you, but before I explain any further how about we introduce each ourselves?" he suggests with a smile.

Tsunade sighs "Very well I am Tsunade Senju and this is my apprentice Shizune Kato now who the hell are you and what the hell was that!" she yells.

The boy smiles "It is nice to meet you Tsunade-san and Shizune-san, I am Naruto Uzumaki" he says causing Tsunade's eyes to widen as she realizes the boy standing before her is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and her godson who she was told had died with his parents the night of the sealing. Naruto sees Tsunade's eyes widen and files it away for later "Now as to what that was is there a place nearby where we can talk in private?" he asks. Tsunade and Shizune nod before Shizune helps Tsunade up and the three of them head to the nearby hotel where Tsunade and Shizune are staying.

When the group reaches the hotel room Tsunade and Shizune are staying Shizune helps Tsunade sit on the edge of the bed and Naruto closes the door before locking it. Naruto turns to look at Tsunade and Shizune "Now that creature you saw is known called a dinosaur a **Dilophosaurus **to precise and due ot my bloodline which I call **Saurian Soul **I am able to transform into various dinosaurs" he explains.

Tsunade and Shizune sit there speechless as Naruto chuckles "I see you are confused and shocked so how about I start from the beginning?" he says before explaining his life and how he came to acquire his bloodline. By the time he finishes both Tsunade and Shizune have tears running down their cheeks. Naruto smiles "Now that I have explained everything I have a question for you Tsunade-san; where have you been the last 9 years instead of raising me like you were suppose to _Godmother_" he says narrowing his eyes.

Tsunade's eyes widen hearing this before she lowers her head "A week after the Kyuubi's attack Shizune and I were on our way back to the village after hearing about the attack and the death of your father and mother. Along the way we ran into an Anbu who said he was sent by the Hokage and village Elders to inform me that you had died with your parents the night of the sealing" she says as tears run down her cheeks. Naruto just continues to stand there as Tsunade continues "The combination of finding out that your parents especially your mother who I saw as a little sister or even daughter and your death was too much at once and I ended up breaking down. It was like the death of my little brother Nawaki and my boyfriend Dan all over again. If it wasn't for Shizune being there for me I likely would have ended my own life." She finishes openly crying at this point.

Naruto stands there processing everything Tsunade has just told him for a few minutes as she cries. He then walks walks up to her and wraps his arms around her giving her a hug. Tsunade stops crying for a moment when she realizes Naruto is hugging her before wrapping her arms around him and returning the hug and starts crying again. A few minutes later Tsunade stops crying and releases Naruto and he smiles at her "Naruto I am coming with you back to Konoha so that I can raise you like your parents wanted me too" she says causing Shizune's eyes to widen hearing this.

Naruto eyes widen having heard what Tsunade just side before shaking his head "No Tsunade-kaachan it's not safe at this time for you to come back" he says surprising her at the fact he called her Tsunade-kaachan and that he doesn't want her to come back yet. Naruto seeing her confusion decides to explain "It's not that I don't want you in my life Tsunade-kaachan it's that if they were willing to lie to you about me not surviving the sealing then they are likely planning something and it likely revolves around turning me into a mindless weapon for the village. I know for a fact that Hokage-JiJi and Koharu-baachan aren't apart of whatever they are planning because if they were Akane-neechan would have picked up on their negative emotions. This means that the ones behind the plan must be the rest of the Elder Council since they are the only other people with enough power to manipulate the Anbu to lie to you." he says.

Tsunade nods her head seeing the logic behind what Naruto is saying when she realizes something "Wait who is Akane-neechan Naruto?" she asks wondering why that name sounds so familiar but is drawing a blank.

Naruto chuckles "Akane-neechan is the Kyuubi Tsunade-kaachan" he says with a smile shocking Shizune and Tsunade before Tsunade starts to laugh "Of course how could I forget about her; Kushina-chan would talk about her occasionally" she says.

Naruto smiles hearing this before turning serious again "If you were to come back to the village at this time then it would force our enemies to either accelerate their plans or worse assassinate you to make sure you won't be in the way when they put whatever it is they are planning into effect" he says causing both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes to widen hearing this before they nod. Naruto then sighs "This means that for the time being you must stay outside the village and we must limit our contact with each other to not raise suspicion, we also cannot inform the Hokage or anyone else about what we have learned until the time is right or we run the risk of our enemies learning we are onto them" he finishes getting another nod from Tsunade.

Naruto then smiles and hugs Tsunade again "However this does not mean we still can't meet with each other; every six months or so we can meet with each other outside the village." He says surprising Tsunade a little. Naruto then chuckles a little "After all this isn't the first time I have snuck out of the village without someone noticing or finding out" he says with a smirk causing Tsunade to laugh while Shizune does a very accurate depiction of a fish gaping. After talking for a while and figuring out when and where they would meet Naruto bids goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune before heading back to the village.

***End Flashback***

"And that's how Tsundae-kaachan, Shizune-chan and I met" Naruto says finishing his explaination to Anko and a recently recovered Jiraiya.

Anko's eyebrow begins to twitch and a tick-mark appears on her forehead "Naruto-kun just to be clear you snuck out of the village while I was away on a mission _**AGAIN" **_she says in a dangerous voice.

Naruto gulps hearing this knowing he is trouble "Um yes I did Anko-chan does this mean I am in trouble?" he asks nervously only to start sweating when she smiles sadistically and nods. Naruto quickly begins thinking of a way to escape the wrath of a angry Anko when it hits him "If I make you a month's worth of Naruto Special Dango and give you a few bottles of Kitsune's Ambosia Sake would that make things alright" he bargains hoping it would calm her down.

Anko smiles at him "Why yes it does Naruto-kun however you will also have to give me a massage and throw in some _Alone Time_" she says sweetly causing him to nod furiously.

Naruto sighs in relief until he feels a sense of impending doom bubbling behind him and turns to see Tsunade smiling sweetly with a dark miasma around her "Naruto-kun what's this I hear about Kitsune's Ambrosia Sake are you holding out on you Tsunade-kaachan?" she says sweetly.

Naruto pales and waves his hands fouriously in a placating manner "Of course not Tsunade-kaachan I just wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect before giving it to you and wanted it to be a welcome home gift when you returned to the village" he says hoping to calm her down as he had learned the hard way to not get between Tsuande and really good sake.

The dark miasma surrounding Tsunade disappears and she smiles at him "Good to hear Naruto-kun that way we won't have a repeat of what happened 2 years ago" she says causing Shizune, TonTon, and Naruto to pale and visibly shiver in horror upon remembering the unspeakable events that took place that horrible day. Tsunade then realizes something "Wait you never told me why the three of you are here in the first place" she says.

Naruto smiles "Hokage-jiji sent us to bring you back to the village so you can become the Godaime Hokage" he says surprising Tsunade. Naruot then hugs Tsunade "It's finally time for you to come back to the village and for us to be a family Tsunade-kaachan, and we don't have to worry about our enemies since I killed Danzo" he says causing her eyes to widen before she returns the hug.

Tsunade kisses Naruto's forehead "All right Naruto-kun but before we go there is the matter of a certain snake to take care of" she says before explaining Orochimaru approaching her and offering her a deal to bring back Nawaki and Dan in exchange for her healing his arms.

Naruto narrows his eyes hearing this while Anko growls at hearing about her ex-sensei "Tsunade-kaachan we talked about this you know that Nawaki and Dan wouldn't want you to make a deal like that and would want you to move on and be happy" he says getting a nod and smile from her as she had already overcome her grief at losing her younger brother and boyfriend thanks to Naruto. Naruto then smirks "Also who do you think it was that injured Orochi-Pedos arms in the first place" he says causing Shizune's eyes to widen before Tsunade busts out in laughter.

Once Tsunade stops laughing she wipes a tear from her eye and looks at Naruto "So what do you want to do about Orochimaru?" she asks figuring he had a plan to deal with her traitorous and very likely gay teammate.

Naruto smiles sadistically "Why Tsunade-kaachan I thought you would never ask" he says before explaining his plan to Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Anko. By the time Naruto finishes explaining his plan the entire group is smirking sadistically hearing Naruto's plan.

A week later Tsunade stood in a wide open area across from Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru smirks seeing Tsunade "So Tsunade have you decided to take up my offer?" he asks.

Tsunade growls internally as she walsk towards Orochimaru "Yeah let's just get this over with" she says as green chakra covers her hands and she moves them towards Orochimaru's arms only for Kabuto to throw a kunai in between the two causing Tsunade to jump back.

Orochimaru looks to Kabuto "What's the meaning of this Kabuto?" he snarls.

Kabuto adjust his glasses "Forgive me Orochimaru-sama but Tsunade wasn't going to heal you" he says before explaining how she had hidden wind chakra in the medical jutsu that would have severed his arms when she went to heal them.

Tsunade suddenly starts to laugh drawing Orochimaru and Kabuto's attention back to her "Well it seems like the cat's out of the bag so to speak" she says before whistling and three figures appear beside her the figures turn out to be Anko, Jiraiya and Shizune.

Orochimaru sees this and smirks "Well if it isn't Jiraiya-baka and my worthless ex-apprentice what a surprise but not a threat" he taunts.

Jiraiya smirks "Oh it's not us you have to worry about Orochimaru" he says causing Anko and Tsunade to smile sadistically.

Orochimaru raises and eyebrow "Oh then who should I worry about?" he asks right before a sword erupts from the right side of his chest in a shower of blood and piercing his lung "That would be me" a voice says from behind him causing him to look behind him and seeing a smirking Naruto holding Masamune.

**End Chapter 15**


End file.
